Hard to Get
by Rita Arabella Black
Summary: Charlie was a famous Quidditch player who always got the girl. Sometimes it just doesn't work out that way.
1. Chapter 1

_Based on characters created by J. K. Rowling_

**A/N: In my little world, Charlie Weasley lives in America, plays professional Quidditch for the Flying American Reds Dragons, and during the off-season he works at the on dragon preserve in North America. Oh, and he also fights dark wizards.--Rita**

Hard to Get

After the final practice of the day on Friday afternoon in Pennsylvania, Charlie and his friends, beaters Lee and Jason were preparing for a night on the town. The team had been away for three weeks and after the game on Saturday afternoon, they would be traveling back to Texas.

Lee and Jason loved to go to Quidditch bars, but Charlie liked muggle clubs because he was totally anonymous among the muggles, and as a celebrity in the wizarding world, he was constantly being harassed by fans, groupies, and the press. Charlie promised his friends that he'd go to the Quidditch bar with them after losing a variation of 'paper, rock, scissors'.

A Quidditch bar in the away city is not exactly the place for the rival team, but Lee and Jason loved the sports' bar atmosphere. The Pennsylvania Pats' beaters, Jeff Burleson and Hamilton Prescott were in the bar when they walked in and although they were fierce rivals on the Quidditch pitch, they were actually good friends of Lee and Jason's. They took turns buying rounds and after a couple of hours everyone was pretty well lit.

There was some good natured ribbing and Charlie found these fellows to be good sports. Hamilton was from England and played for the National team before being lured away for more gold than the lad had ever imagined. He liked America as much as Charlie did, but still kept a residence in Wales during the off season.

"When do the girls show up?" asked a very horny Lee.

Jeff laughed, "You'll not get one of the Pats' fans. They're loyal to the team."

"I'll bet you our man Charlie will tag and bag one tonight," Jason boasted.

Charlie gave his drunk friend an odd look, but before he could say another word, Hamilton slapped him on the back and said, "It's a bet. And you even get to choose the woman."

"Look," Charlie began, "I'm not sure I…"

"What's the matter, pussy?" Jeff said, "You're such a studly stud, I read the celebrity papers, you have to beat the witches off with a broom. Surely you can, what was that expression, oh yeah, 'bag and tag'."

"Come on, Charlie," Jason said, "do this for the team."

He was almost drunk enough to take the bet, but he had one fleeting moment of good judgment which he washed away in his last gulp of tequila.

"Why the fuck not?" he said. "Okay, boys, point her out, and sit back and watch a real man." He rubbed his hands together briskly.

Hamilton and Jeff roared with laughter. They looked around the room and spied a group of witches walking into the bar together. There were six of them, and they were all pretty nice looking. "See anybody you like?" they asked him.

Charlie watched the women stroll in confidently, they looked toward the bar and a look of recognition crossed they faces. They knew Jeff and Hamilton, and recognized Charlie's red hair. They whispered to each other and giggled.

There was only one witch in the group that caught Charlie's eye. She was a blond and she was voluptuous, having curves instead of angles and Charlie thought she was the most beautiful woman in the room.

"Do you know the blond?" he asked. "She's pretty."

The other men looked at her critically. "Yeah, she's all right," Hamilton said. "I know her." He grinned in a way that made Charlie think he knew her in the Old Testament sense.

"What's her name?" he asked, smiling at her when the witches looked at them again.

"I have no idea," he told him.

"Why don't you invite the girls to this table and I'll take that bet," Charlie said.

"You're on," Jeff said, and starting waving the girls over. The leaders of the girls nodded and smiled and all of them made their way over to the bar with Charlie and the rest.

"You girls want to join us?" Jeff asked, a little unsteady on his feet. "There're some empty tables we can put together and we can get acquainted. How does that sound?"

The girls giggled and nodded. "Are you from the Pats?" one especially giggly witch asked. "You're the beaters, right?"

Jeff and Hamilton nodded. "Yeah, and these are our friends from the Reds, the beaters Jason and Lee, and the seeker Charlie. They're old friends of ours. They don't' mind taking a beating Saturday." He laughed unnecessarily loud at his joke.

The girls were less than enthusiastic about talking to Lee and Jason, but after a while they loosened up, determined that talking to a Reds' player wouldn't doom them to eternal damnation.

Charlie sided up to the blond. "May I buy you a drink?" he asked politely. The woman looked at him a little skeptically.

"I'm not going to bite you," he kidded at her look. "Promise. I'm Charlie, by the way. What's your name?"

"Elizabeth Poe. My friends call me Beth."

He leaned into her and whispered intimately in her ear. "May I call you Beth?" he asked His warm breath was on her neck and she shivered slightly. She nodded shyly.

Charlie poured on the charm as only a Weasley could do. He was attentive and flattering and listened to everything she had to say like it was the most important words in the universe.

Jeff and Hamilton were getting a lot of action, but Lee and Jason were going nowhere with the ladies. And neither was Charlie. It was true, the women were fiercely loyal to their team and any fraternization would have been considered an act of treason.

As the even progressed, Jeff and Hamilton became smugger. They were so sure that the great Charlie Weasley was going to strike out. Charlie was thinking that his best bet was to get her pissed if he was going to get any action.

He tried flattery, but Beth was not the kind of girl to be bullshitted. What she didn't realize was that Charlie really did find her attractive. He wasn't just trying to win a stupid bet, he genuinely liked her. She had a good sense of humor and chided him gently and the Reds.

"Are you coming to the game tomorrow?" he asked.

"Wouldn't miss it," she said with a hint of a smile.

"Would you go out with me after the game?" he asked suddenly.

She laughed. "No," she said plainly.

This was very vexing to Charlie. "Why not?" he asked.

She shrugged. "You're not my type," she said.

"How do you know until you've gone out with me? I'm actually a nice guy."

"I'm sure you are, but I am not interested in you." She couldn't have gotten any plainer than that.

"Seriously?" he asked. "You know who I am right?" That sounded so arrogant that he winced after he said it.

She chuckled. "Yes, I know who you are. You seem like a nice guy and all, but I'm just not interested."

"Is it because I'm a Red?"

She laughed even louder. "Lord, no."

"Are you a lesbian?" he asked, getting more frustrated.

"No," she laughed even louder.

"Are you really a man?"

She snorted. "That's pretty pretentious, isn't it? Maybe I just don't like you. You think you're so charming that I should be dropping my panties for you."

"No," Charlie said, his face and neck turning a bright red.

"You're real cute and all, sincerely, but you're just not my type. Sorry. I'm sure any one of these girls would appreciate you. Now, would you please excuse me?" Beth turned and walked away from the table and Charlie.

He sighed. Was he going to let her just walk away from him? He sighed and then he began to laugh at his own self-importance. He raised his glass to his new friends.

"Well, you got me," he said. "Shame, too, cause I really liked her."

Jeff and Hamilton raised their glasses, but Lee and Jason were upset. They had lost a great deal of gold betting on what they figured was a sure thing..

"To Pennsylvania women," Charlie said toasting the remaining ladies at the table. He threw back the drink, slammed it on the table.

"Good luck tomorrow, boys," he said to Jeff and Hamilton, "I'm going back to my room. I'll see you later," he told Jason and Lee. "Don't keep my boys out too late. Big game tomorrow."

He walked outside of the bar and apparated back to the hotel where the team was staying.

**A/N: This story's for Katy, it was all her idea. Frankly I don't think she thought I'd ever write it, knowing what a stud I think Charlie is. Thanks, Katy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Next morning, Charlie was sitting in the breakfast room of the hotel where the team was staying, reading a newspaper when Joanna and Jordan came up behind him.

"Are you all right?" Joanna asked, sliding in next to him.

Charlie looked up and stopped chewing.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Lee was telling us you didn't score last night," she said laughing.

"Fuck you, Joanna."

"You wish," she said. "What's wrong? Is your wanker not working right?"

"My wanker's just fine, thanks," he said, only slightly amused. "Thanks for asking."

"Lee told us it was pathetic, that the woman wasn't attractive at all and she was chubby. Damn Charlie, lose you touch?"

"Hey, she was very attractive and nicely built." Charlie said, taking a big gulp of coffee. "Besides shithead lost a bunch of gold on a stupid bet he shouldn't have made and he's just pissed off."

Jordan laughed, "Well, he sure is telling everyone."

"Oh, fuck," Charlie said. "I'm going to kill that rat bastard." He shook his head, "It's no big deal, I've been turned down before. I'm a big boy I can take it."

"You really should jump back on your broomstick once you've fallen off. If you don't, you'll never get back on. So to speak." Jordan said.

"We'll get you a hooker," Joanna promised, nodding. "They got to fuck you, or you don't pay."

Charlie rubbed his face and raked his fingers through his hair. He shook his head and laughed. "You are without a doubt the most annoying person I know. If I didn't love you I'd fucking strangle you."

Joanna laughed. She kissed his cheek. "I love you, too."

Charlie looked across the room and watched Lee and Jason strolled casually into the breakfast room. Without a sound, Charlie pulled out his wand and shot a nonverbal curse at both of them and both Lee's and Jason's ears started growing to the size of a donkey's.

The room erupted in raucous laughter and Lee and Jason ran out of the room.

"Serves the bitches right," Joanna said, laughing.

"We need to get going, friends, we've got a team to beat today," Charlie said.

By the time the team made it to the Quidditch pitch, Jason and Lee were back to normal. Jason apologized to Charlie. They did stay away from Charlie as they changed for the game.

Coach Popov was waiting for the team as they walked out onto the pitch. He wore the same sullen expression he always wore. The team greeted him and he grunted. New chaser Jack Bledsoe looked more nervous than Charlie had ever seen him. He reassured him as they mounted their brooms and took to the air.

The Pats fans dominated the stands; in fact Charlie didn't see but a handful of Reds fans. Charlie flew over the stands and waved to the few fans in the stands. The waved back and erupted in cheers.

Charlie thought he saw the girl from last night, Beth. He swooped down and waved to the group of Pats fans and saw that it was Beth. He wanted to impress her so he gave her what he considered his winning smile. She gave him a friendly wave and went back to her friends. He was hopeful that none of his team mates so the exchange.

When the Patriots hit the air the crowds erupted in wild applause. The seeker, Forest Green flew around the stands, waving confidently. He was definitely a fan favorite.

At the start of the whistle to begin the game, the Reds scored within the first twenty seconds of the game. The Pats' seeker, Mack McEntyre didn't have his head in the game, and the Reds scored ten more times in the first hour. Joanna scored most of the points, with Jack Bledsoe a close second. Alicia Wilcox assisted in all the scores.

The fans were a rowdy bunch. They booed loudly each time the Reds scored and every blocked point by Jordan. Charlie spent most of the game watching the play below. He kept an eye on the seeker Green. He'd played this team before and knew exactly what Green was going to do before he did it. Charlie hated predictability.

The beaters on both sides were absolutely brutal. Jason and Lee were making up for gossiping about Charlie because they made sure the bludger was headed away from him. Charlie showed his appreciation. Jeff Burleson and Hamilton Prescott kept the bludger away from Green and tried to keep it on Jordan. Again, no one could score against him. He was amazing.

By the end of the second hour, the score was 190 – 0. Charlie spotted the Golden Snitch low to the ground and he made a dive for it. Green was on him and it was a fight to the finish. Just as Charlie was free and clear and making dive for the Golden Snitch, when he was hit in the arm by the bludger, throwing him off, and Green grabbed the Golden Snitch, ending the game. The Reds won 190-150.

The Reds' fans cheered and made more noise than the Patriots' fans as they exploded fireworks and raised the Reds' banner high into the air. The whole team flew down to the stands and celebrated with the group. The Patriots' fans weren't very happy about the celebration or the win and the spontaneous party was short lived after the Pats threatened the Reds and their fans.

Charlie was happy to leave Pennsylvania and he was one of the firsts to floo back to Texas where he met up with the rest of the team to party at their favorite bar. Everyone showed up for the party, including the owners and the staff. The only one who didn't attend, of course, was the coach who disappeared shortly after everyone met back at the Reds' headquarters.

The team had invited the fans to attend the party as well and the bar was packed. Texas loved their team and the bar was decorated with American Red Dragons' colors.

There were plenty of female fans at the bar and they were all interested in connecting with the players, staff, or anyone who looked like they were associated with the team. Joanna encouraged Charlie to try his luck again.

"I'm sure you can get lucky in your own stomping ground," Joanna said, teasing Charlie.

"Maybe I'm not in the mood," he said, haughtily.

Joanna and Jordan burst out laughing. After all, when had Charlie Weasley _not _been in the mood? To be truthful, Charlie didn't see anyone he wanted to connect with. He was tired of the stick figure girls with the big hair. He wasn't attracted to those women, but they were easy and when he was just in the mood to get laid, that's all he needed. He was actually looking for a woman to connect with; to have a conversation with, maybe got to dinner with. He figured he could fuck anyone, but right now he needed something more.

He was drinking steadily for over an hour and was feeling really good when he spotted her. She was beautiful and she had a very shy smile. She was with a group of girls who were giggly and she stood out. He made his way to the girls' table and introduced himself. All the girls were immediately interested and let him know. Everyone but the he wanted to notice him. She looked up at him and smiled shyly; he felt a flutter inside him.

He sat next to her. "Hi," he said.

She took a drink of her little fruity drink and smiled again. "Hello." She turned away from him and started talking to one of the girls she was with.

"My name's Charlie," he said, tapping her on her shoulder. "What's yours?"

The woman looked at him and blushed. "Maya," she said.

"Want to dance?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No thanks," she said.

The girl next to her said, "I'll dance with you."

"No, that's okay," Charlie said, very disappointed. He turned back to Maya. "Excuse me," he said more determined. "Why won't you dance with me?"

Maya was starting to look like he was a stalker or something.

"I'm harmless, really," he continued. "All I want is one dance." He held out his hand to her.

"No thank you." She was polite, but she had a determined look on her face. She had plastered a smile.

"Mind telling me why?" he asked.

"You're not my type," she said. She got up and walked toward the bathroom. Charlie watched her go. He shook his head and excused himself and went back to his friends' table.

"Shot down again?" Joanna asked.

He shrugged. "Yeah. Is it my breath?" He tried to joke, but he was clearly irritated.

He paid his tab and decided to call it a night. He said good bye to his friends and headed out the door. He disapparated into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Charlie apparated into the back yard of his home in Austin, Texas. It was the middle of the night and when the apparition made the usual "popping" noise, every dog in the neighborhood began to bark, including Minnie's Chihuahua, Hercules. Hercules wasn't very loud, but the little bastard had a high pitched yap that increasingly got on his nerves. If it wouldn't have absolutely devastated his loyal house elf, Charlie had a mind to drop kick the little sucker into the alternate universe.

Minnie popped into the kitchen to greet him when he walked through the door. She was wearing a child's footed pink sleeper, the kind that zips up the front. It looked strangely natural on her. She had magicked the footed part to fit her enormous foot. She was smiling as she always was and she bowed low in greeting. "Master Charlie Weasley, sir," she greeted him warmly, "congratulations on winning today, Minnie never misses a Reds' game."

Charlie grinned at her; he noticed that she had dressed her little dog in the same pink sleeper. "Thank you, Minnie," he said. "The chasers and Jordan did all the work; I didn't even get the Golden Snitch this time."

"Minnie knows Master Charlie Weasley would have captured the Golden Snitch if those bad beater men hadn't hit the bludger into master's arm. Is Master all right?" Suddenly huge tears sprang in Minnie's tennis ball size eyes.

"I'm fine," Charlie said. "Absolutely no damage. It just knocked me off course a little bit, enough for the other seeker to grab it." He opened his refrigerator door and pulled out a beer. He handed a mini-sized can to Minnie.

"What are you doing up so late, Minnie?" he asked casually, taking a large swallow of his beer. He was leaning against the cooker.

"Minnie hasn't seen Master Charlie Weasley in three whole weeks and Minnie and Hercules has missed master. Where is beautiful young lady Master has brought home for one night of love?" She asked peering into the back yard.

"Minnie, I don't always bring a woman home with me," he said, slightly annoyed. _Shit! Now his house elf was hounding him. What the fuck!_

Minnie bowed very low. "But Master Charlie Weasley am great lover. Master love the ladies."

"Yes," he said irritably, "but not tonight." He tossed the empty beer bottle into the trash. "Good night, Minnie. Thanks for waiting up." Charlie stormed through the house, tossing his clothes on the furniture and on the floor as he made his way into his bedroom. By the time he reached his bed, he was nude.

Charlie dreamed about women all night; crazy dreams really. He had an odd dream about an old girlfriend who turned into Joanna's nanny, Justine. He'd always been attracted to Justine, but Joanna threatened him with castration if he went near her, so he kind of just admired her from afar.

He woke up at his usual time, five thirty and dressed quickly. He was out the door and at the team's practice pitch by five forty-five. Coach Popov was already in the air during his usual morning ritual and Charlie joined him. Coach nodded his acknowledgment but said nothing; they flew together. This was the only time Charlie ever saw his coach peaceful and serene. He envied that at the moment.

The first practice of the day usually meant a re-hash of the previous game. Coach worked the team hard and every little error was evaluated and re-evaluated. Popov told Charlie he'd spent too long watching the game and should have gone after the Golden Snitch an hour earlier. He also chided the beaters for not being in their prime game. He just looked at Jordan because there was no way he could have found anything wrong with his game. He actually said something good about Alicia for her assists. At least she wasn't the quaffle hog that Jack and Joanna were.

Charlie was usually amused by the coach's observations, but because of his recent mood swing, the criticism affected him and he began to question his ability. Something was definitely wrong and Charlie decided that he had lost his mojo.

After practice that evening, the Kingsley's invited Charlie for dinner. Charlie was sure that Joanna had some good advice, however sarcastic; and she wouldn't allow him to become full of himself. He brought wine for Joanna and Jordan, a new toy for their daughter, Kayleigh, and a box of chocolates for Justine, just to piss off Joanna.

"I wasn't kidding about the castration, Charlie," Joanna said when she saw the fancy box of chocolates. Charlie laughed kissed her on the cheek and handed her the bottle of wine and gave Kayleigh a little wand. Justine shyly smiled at Charlie when he handed her the chocolate. He leaned in to kiss her, but Joanna pulled her back.

Kayleigh giggled and kissed her Uncle Charlie and waved the wand like a little pro. It was a toy, of course, but it shot flowers out of the tip, which thrilled Kayleigh to no end. She jumped up and down and was shooting flowers everywhere. Joanna gave Charlie a pointed look, but laughed and clapped each time she did it. Jordan thought it was the most remarkable thing he'd ever seen. Kayleigh threw the wand into Charlie's hand, but the wand wouldn't work for him. She handed it to Justine, who tried, but couldn't manage anything either. Kayleigh was the only one who could make the wand work.

"This came from my brothers' joke shop," he explained. "They're geniuses when it comes to toys."

After dinner, they drank the wine and mellowed out. Charlie rubbed his sore arm absently. They discussed the game and practice. Charlie told them his theory and Joanna nodded solemnly.

"I'm not kidding, Charlie, you just need to get laid."

"You know, any other day I would agree with you, but I don't think that's it. I believe if I really wanted to I could, but maybe I'm looking for something else. My problem is the kind of woman I'm attracted to isn't attracted to me." Suddenly it was like a light went off over his head.

"That's crazy, Charlie, women are attracted to you." Jordan said.

"Yeah, I know that." It didn't sound as arrogant as it should have, but Joanna and Jordan nodded, "But the kind of woman I want to get to know, the kind I'm really sexually attracted to doesn't like me or something like that."

"I don't think so, Charlie. Look, a month ago you screwed any woman you bumped into…" Jordan began.

"That's fucking it," Charlie said. He sat up straight. "And I'm going to prove it. Let's go out. I'm going show you. I'm going to get laid."

"Are you prepared to be rebuffed?" Joanna asked.

"Of course, but I'll make a bet with you. Some lucky lady's going to get some Charlie love. Tonight. Bet?" Charlie bobbed his head and sang, "Bow, chica, bow-wow. Oh yeah."

Joanna and Jordan looked at each other and smirked. "Oh yeah, the bet is on."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Charlie dragged Jordan and Joanna to his favorite non-Quidditch bar, _Ding Dong._ The regulars were young party types and the women were beautiful. They found a table near the bar, and Charlie ordered a bottle of firewhiskey and a pint of mescal. Charlie knew the server and flirted openly with her. Neither Joanna nor Jordan said anything and let him pay for the drinks.

"Okay," Joanna said loudly over the music and din, "what's the bet?"

Charlie poured himself a shot full of mescal and downed it quickly. He wiped his mouth. "If I pick up some lady, talk her into a wild night of sex with me…"

"We're going to need proof, you know," interjected Jordan.

"God, you're a hard ass," Charlie said, "okay, but I don't know how you expect me to prove it unless you come home with me and join the party."

Joanna and Jordan looked at each other and Jordan wagged his eyebrows. "Uh, no thanks," they said together.

"So what do you get if you win?" Joanna asked.

Charlie grinned. "A date with Justine," he said.

"Fuck no," Joanna said loudly.

"Come on, sweetheart, he's not going to win the bet and anyway if he does we'll make it a double date. Go ahead. It's a bet. And if we win, you'll leave her alone and never even think about going out with her. A bet?"

Charlie nodded enthusiastically and held out his hand, which Jordan shook. He poured himself a generous portion of the mescal and downed it quickly, slamming the glass down on the table. "Watch and learn, amigos," he said as he wandered up toward the bar. He'd already picked out the woman. He smiled at her and she smiled shyly back.

"Hi," he said, "my name's Charlie. What's your name?"

She looked at him shyly and smiled, "Tamara."

"Seriously?" he asked sidling up to her. "That's a beautiful name, just like you."

She smiled that 'you're bullshitting me but you're cute' smile. "You look familiar," she said.

"I come here a lot," he hedged.

"This is the first time I've been here," Tamara said. "No, I know you from somewhere." She stared at him over her fruity mixed drink. She played with the straw. "You kind of look like the seeker for the Red Dragons; the Quidditch team."

Charlie beamed. "You follow Quidditch?" he asked, leaning slightly closer.

She nodded. "Yes, well, my little brother Ben's a huge fan. We go to all the home games."

"I'm Charlie Weasley," he said.

"I knew it. No kidding?"

"Cross my heart," he said, making an X over his heart.

She got real friendly after that. He flattered her and put all the Weasley charm he could muster. He even asked her to dance so he could hold her. On the dance floor, she grinded herself into him, sighing as her breasts crushed against his hard chest. He held her tightly as they swayed back and forth to the music, ignoring the change in rhythm. She tilted her neck back slightly so he could kiss it, which he did.

They were making out pretty heavily on the dance floor and he made sure they were in front of Joanna and Jordan, who were watching in fascination. He looked up once and grinned at them. He whispered something to her and she nodded vigorously. He walked her to their table and introduced them. Jordan was charming, but Joanna was less than friendly. Charlie knew she was pissed off because she was going to lose the bet.

Throughout the rest of the evening, Charlie was attentive and complimentary. Tamara introduced them to the group of girlfriends she came with and they were excited to meet the three Reds' players. Charlie invited them to join them, but Tamara made sure they didn't. Finally after a couple of hours, she leaned into Charlie; they were holding hands and he had his arm around her protectively. She asked him if he'd like to go to her place.

Charlie looked at Joanna who was steaming. She was cursing under her breath, but she had a dirtier look for Jordan. It was his idea to agree to the stupid bet anyway. This was just an elaborate scheme to get a chance to go out with Justine. The last words Joanna spoke as Charlie and Tamara got up to leave were actually unprintable. Charlie threw back his head and laughed at the tirade. Tamara looked at him nervously.

"What's wrong with her? Is she your girlfriend?" she asked holding on to him tighter.

Charlie laughed louder. "No, she wanted me to go out with a friend of hers, so she's a little pissed off at me right now. Believe me, she'll get over it." He led her outside the club where they stood for several minutes making out. She took his hand and they disapparated with a loud pop.

Charlie commented on her nice apartment when they arrived shortly after. She was ripping at his clothes the minute they walked in. She pushed him into her bedroom where they tore off each other's clothes and fell into the bed.

He stayed until morning, but left before she woke up. He went back to his house to shower and change and was on the practice pitch by the time Joanna and Jordan joined him.

"Have a good time?" Jordan asked casually as they flew together.

Charlie smiled. "Yes, thank you. She was very nice."

"Well, personally I'm glad you're out of your rut."

Charlie smiled again. "Oh, I'm not. I was very serious. Tamara was beautiful and all and she's very nice, but she isn't someone I want to spend any time with. Now tonight…"

Joanna flew up to him and smirked. "Okay, you're the master. I knew it was just a dry spell. You're the great one, Mr. Studly Stud." She was being so sarcastic that Charlie had to laugh.

Jordan touched her arm. "Charlie was telling me something, dearest. Charlie, go ahead."

"God, I wish I had the spell you used to shut her up. Brilliant."

"Fuck you," she said.

"Anyway, I was telling Jordan that I knew I could score last night. It was the type of woman that I'm attracted to sexually as well as intellectually that won't have anything to do with me. And I'm prepared to prove that tonight. I'll bet you that, using the same charm I used on Tamara, doesn't even come close with someone else."

Joanna raised her eyebrows. "The same charm? Not the obnoxious Charlie?"

"Joanna, there isn't an obnoxious Charlie," he said laughing. "And I tell you what, just because I love you more than life itself, I promise I will not go out with Justine."

"No a bet's a bet," Joanna said. "You won fair and square. But like Jordan said, it's going to be a double date, just dinner at a kid friendly restaurant because we'll have to take Kayleigh."

"Fine, but you know, Kayleigh isn't taking her two's very well, is she?" Charlie observed.

Joanna shot him another pained look. "Okay stud, tonight you're going to prove your point. Same club?"

"Absolutely not. I'll let you know."

The three of them finished their exercise and headed toward the dining room. Charlie knew what was going to happen tonight but he was hoping he'd be able to meet someone he could connect with. This wasn't all fun and games, he decided he needed a steady girlfriend. It was beginning to sound like he was ready to settle down.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Charlie canceled for the night because it was a work night and he was afraid the kind of woman he was looking for wouldn't be out on a week night. He assured his Joanna and Jordan that Friday night would be better anyway.

That Friday evening he dressed conservatively, even got Minnie to cut his hair, and he looked as close to a straight-arrow as he could get. Joanna almost had a heart attack when she saw him wearing a jacket and pressed jeans.

"Who are you and what have you done to Charlie Weasley?" she asked gaping at him.

"Just trying to prove a point. Please note that I am trying hard to look conservative, but I'm not hiding any scars or tattoos. Are you guys ready?"

Joanna and Jordan looked at each other and nodded.

Charlie took them to a club in Austin that was kind of out of the way. It was crowded of course, but there was more drinking and less music. Charlie waved at the bartender and she smiled and nodded. He found them a table, ordered drinks, and sat down to watch.

"So Charlie, who are you looking for?" Jordan asked.

"I'll know her when I see her," he said absently. Tonight he ordered beer instead of mescal.

"You're telling us that you have a specific type of girl that you're attracted to?" Joanna asked.

Charlie nodded and took a long drink of his beer. "See that group of women that just came in?" He pointed discreetly. Joanna nodded. "Okay, see the woman in the green shirt?"

Again Joanna nodded. "The chubby one?"

"God, Joanna, she isn't chubby. Shit."

"Okay, don't have a cow, and I didn't mean that ironically." Joanna said, trying not to laugh. "Sorry. Okay, she's very pretty and she has beautiful hair. Yeah, I'd fuck her."

"Joanna, for God's sake," Charlie said exasperated. "I'm attracted to her, happy? This is the kind of woman I want to get to know. Now she might be a babbling idiot, I'll have to talk to her, _if_ she'll talk to me. Joanna, please ask her to join us."

"Shit, Charlie, what are you fourteen? Ask her yourself."

Jordan stood up, "I'll do it." He took a shot of her fire whiskey and walked up to the group of women she was with. Charlie watched as he tried to engage the woman. He pointed to his table, and every one of the women turned to look. Joanna waved pleasantly, but Charlie actually blushed.

"What is wrong with you, Charlie? I've never seen you like this," Joanna said.

"I have no fucking idea. It just came over me. I was perfectly fine and bam! I guess I had an epiphany or something. I don't know. What do you think it means?"

"Someone hexed you? No? Maybe you're just maturing. Ready to settle down."

"I like having a steady girlfriend," he admitted. He hadn't had a steady girlfriend since Jessica dumped him, again.

"Yes, Charlie, but you cheat on them," Joanna pointed out.

"Yeah, there's that. Shit I wouldn't go out with me either. I'm a lousy boyfriend." He took another sip of beer and watched Jordan still trying the woman into joining their table.

"Screw this," Joanna said. She got up and walked over the group.  
"Hi," she said, "I hope my husband's not scaring you off. We're totally harmless, honestly. It's just that my friend would like to meet you. I'm Joanna Kingsley, by the way, and this is my husband, Jordan. And that cute guy at the table is Charlie Weasley." She saw the look of recognition in their eyes. "Yes we play for the Reds. Please."

One of the other women brushed the woman in the green shirt aside. "I'll go over there," she said. "I'd die to meet Charlie Weasley."

"Sorry, sweetie, but Charlie specifically asked for, what's your name?"

"Sara," she said shyly. "What does he want to see me for?"

"Let him tell you. I assure you it isn't anything bad. Come on, Sara. Join us. One drink, that's all." Joanna held up one finger and then looped her arm around Sara and led her to the table.

Charlie stood up as they approached. He was obviously nervous and so was Sara. She sat down next to him and Joanna. She sat stiffly and as far away from him as possible. Despite him being nervous, Charlie poured on the charm. He tried to engage her in conversation, complimented her hair and outfit and even commented on her shoes.

He asked her to dance and she shook her head. "No thanks," she said.

Charlie looked over her head to Joanna who shrugged.

"Dance with me, husband," Joanna said to Jordan. Jordan had a mouthful of nachos, but he swallowed quickly and stood up and took her hand. There wasn't a lot of dancing going on, but they danced real close, oblivious to anyone around them.

"So, Sara," Charlie cleared his throat. "Did Joanna tell you I play professional Quidditch for the Reds?" he asked.

She smiled at him coolly. "Yes, she did."

"Right. I'm the seeker," he said.

"I know," she said, nodding.

"You're very beautiful, by the way, but I guess you get that a lot. "Would you like another drink?" he asked politely.

"No thanks," she said. "Look, I'm going to go back with my friends. It was nice meeting you." She started to get up.

"Please don't go." Charlie put his hand on top of his. She looked at him. "I don't know what I'm doing wrong."

"What?" she said incredulously.

"Look, I just want to get to know you better. I think you'd like me if you got to know me." Was Charlie sounding desperate? He sounded that way to himself.

"I appreciate that, and I'm flattered that out of all the beautiful women in this bar, you chose me to have a drink with. But I'm just not interested. You're not my type."

"Do you mind me asking what your type is?" He said, sounding a little peeved.

"It's not _you_," she said sitting stiffly again.

"I'm just trying to understand."

"You think you're so great that every witch in America falls all over you?"

"That's not what I…"

"You're arrogant and so full of yourself that you think everyone loves you," she interrupted.

"So, it's because of who I am? Not who I am inside?"

"It's the same thing," she said.

"That's sounds rather prejudiced on your part. You don't even know me."

"I'm not a charity case," she said loudly.

"_What_?"

"You know damn well you can have any woman in this club, why are you bothering with me? I'm not impressed with you or who you are. I think you're an arrogant prick." She stood up. "Now, have you had your fun?"

Charlie was too stunned to say anything. Was she saying that Charlie Weasley, dragon wrangler would have a better chance with her than Charlie Weasley famous Quidditch player? He still didn't understand, but he let her storm off and join her friends. He watched as the women began to question her and every one of them turned to look at him in disgust.

What the hell had he done? He got up and went to the dance floor and stopped Joanna and Jordan. They were into each other and he had to tapped Jordan's shoulder three times before they got that dreamy-goofy look off their faces.

"What's up?" Jordan asked, kissing Joanna's neck and ear.

"Get a room," he said. "Look, I'm going to go."

"What happened to Sara?" Joanna asked.

Charlie sighed. "Nothing. Apparently her type is anyone but me. Fuck it. It doesn't matter."

"Don't get discouraged, Charlie," Jordan said.

"Yeah, fuck her. She doesn't know what she's missing," Joanna said, rubbing Charlie's shoulder.

"Damn straight," he said.

"Come on, Charlie, let's get pissed," Jordan said.

They went back to their table and sat down. Joanna excused herself and headed for the loo. Charlie began ordering mescal and tequila shots.

"I've proved my point, haven't I?" he asked his friend.

"I sure as hell can't explain it. What did she say?"

"She was completely mental. Something about she wasn't a charity case and I was an arrogant prick. I didn't understand a word, except the prick part. I guess I came on too strong trying to impress her."

"Why? What did you say?"

"I just told her who I was," Charlie hedged.

"You think she thought you were too full of yourself? Most women don't like that. Did you talk about her shoes?"

"Yes!"

"Women love it when you do that. Have no idea why."

"I know. I told her I thought she was beautiful, I even offered to dance with her. She ran off like I had spattergroit. It's frustrating."

"You're physically attracted to her?" Jordan asked.

"That's what I've been saying. I love her curves and her breasts. I think she's beautiful."

"I understand where you're coming from. I stopped seeing other women the minute I saw Joanna."

Charlie smiled. "She got you, that's for sure." He sighed.

"What about the other women with her? You think they're attractive, don't you?"

"Of course I do. I don't know maybe it's the fact I can't have her makes her doubly attractive." He raised his glass in a toast to Sara and downed the shot quickly.

Joanna returned from the bathroom with a strange expression on her face. "I've just had a chat with Sara. You won't believe what she said to me."

"Well?" the men asked together.

"She thinks she's just the butt of a joke," Joanna said.

"What?" Jordan and Charlie said together.

"I know, right?"

"No, really, I don't know what that means," Charlie said.

"Well apparently you're too good looking for her," Joanna said, with the hint of a smile. "She thinks you mean to humiliate her or something."

"That's crazy."

"I know that. I tried to tell her, but she thinks I'm in on it too."

"She _is_ mental."

"No Charlie, low self esteem. She finds it hard to believe that a handsome man like you thinks she's attractive. Obviously she's seen tabloid pictures and the women you usually go out with. Face it you've dated a lot of drop dead gorgeous women."

"I like women," he said defensively. "All shapes and sizes."

"Just give it up, Charlie. You're not going to win this one."

"Well, at least I know. Tomorrow, I'm going to start working on it." He said. "Do me a favor, will you? Find out what kind of flowers Justine likes."

"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Charlie wasn't sure if it was because they never reneged on a bet, or it was because Joanna felt sorry for him, but they arranged a double date with Justine at a kid friendly restaurant the following evening. Justine didn't say whether she wanted to go on a date with Charlie, but she agreed to go to dinner with the family. Charlie was a little nervous which surprised Joanna

Both of them were fairly nervous. Justine was naturally shy and she wasn't used to the attention that Charlie was giving her. The restaurant they chose was fairly crowded and most of the patrons did a double take when they walked in, but no one approached them during their meal. The servers however were overly zealous and they couldn't engage in a private conversation with the servers hovering over them.

Charlie took Joanna's advice and didn't talk about himself at all. When he was out for a bed partner only, he knew exactly what to say and when to say it, engaging in real conversation was proving to be a bit of a challenge especially with such a shy girl.

Finally he relaxed enough to be honest with her. He told her the problem he'd been having lately meeting nice women and was grateful when she didn't laugh at him. While he was sexually attracted to Justine, he knew that if he tried anything Joanna would hang him up by his penis and hex him with every known castrating charm known to wizardom.

"Justine, may I ask you an honest question and will you please not get offended?" he began.

That was probably not the best way to start a conversation, but he didn't know else how to word it.

"Uh, I guess," she said warily.

"Honestly, what is wrong with me?" he said very fast.

"Wrong with you? There's nothing wrong with you. You're perfect," she said.

"Will you tell me why I can't get a date with someone like you?" That really was insulting, but he didn't realize it.

"Someone like me? What is that supposed to mean?" She became somewhat defensive and Charlie realized he had just screwed up his chance for a decent conversation after that. Instead of leaving it alone, he was determined to make things much worse.

Joanna tapped his arm before he dug a deeper hole. She silently shook her head. He started to say something, but she stopped him by shaking her head slowly.

"Justine, " Joanna said, "please don't get offended by anything Charlie says. He means well. He thinks you're very beautiful and he wants to know what he can do to get to know you better. He's frustrated because he's never had a problem with women before."

Charlie nodded vigorously.

Joanna held up her hand again to shush him. "He knows that I'd never let him go out with you, so he is looking for a woman with similar features and the same lust for life."

Justine looked slightly mollified. She still had a crease in her brow when she looked at Charlie. He tried to smile at her, but it came off looking goofy. He honestly hadn't been this tongue tied since he was a boy.

"This is bullshit," Charlie said to himself, but just loud enough for Joanna to hear him. She started to say something but his look cut her off. "Look, Justine," he said louder, "would you like to dance?"

"Uh, no, I don't think…" Charlie grabbed her by her hand and stood her up and pulled her to him.

"Charlie," Justine said, "there's no dance floor here. This is a kid friendly restaurant." Justine was trying vainly to suppress her smile.

Charlie let out a heavy sigh and kissed her hand. "Sorry. But you would have danced with me, wouldn't you?"

She grinned and nodded. "Of course."

"Now what can I do to prove to you that I'm a nice guy. I'm not perfect, obviously, and I need someone to talk to and to be with."

"Did you ever think that maybe it's the getting and not the having that's the thrill for you?" Justine asked.

"No, I, uh, huh," he said.

"You always get the girl, Charlie. Now there's someone out there who maybe doesn't want you and your competitive side hates to lose. Why did you go after those girls in the first place?" she asked.

"Honestly?" he said.

She nodded. "You can be honest with me."

"It's because I'm sexually attracted to women with curves and nice breasts. I imagine what it would like to make love with you, uh, them." This time she blushed.

"But you go out with skinny women," Justine said.

"Because they're easy," he said honestly.

Justine burst out laughing. "And good girls aren't. You're in a pickle, aren't you?"

He gave her a lop-sided grin. "Yep, sounds that way. Er, would you go out with me?"

"Oh hell no," she said, "Joanna would fire me and I love this job."

"No, she wouldn't," Charlie said, shooting a disgusted look at Joanna.

"Oh yes, it's in my contract. I never was sure why she put it in there, because I didn't think you'd even look at someone like me."

"She told me that if I 'ruined' you she'd kill me. I don't know what that means."

They both laughed together. Kayleigh, who had been distracted by her father suddenly realized that Justine was not paying any attention to her and she screamed shrilly and struggled out of her father's lap.

"She's learned a new word this week," Justine said, holding out her arms for Kayleigh.

"Really?" Charlie said.

"Yes, watch this. Kayleigh, do you want to sit in my lap like a big girl?"

"No!" she said loudly and in such a whiny tone that Charlie covered up his ears.

"Do you want some juice?" Justine asked.

"No!"

Charlie laughed. "You're very good with Kayleigh."

"She's a sweet child," she said hugging her and planting a kiss on the top of her head. "I love her."

"Do you want to have children?" Charlie asked. He realized what he'd said after he said it. "Sorry. None of my business."

"It's okay. I would love to have about a dozen, but I can't have babies." She looked wistful.

"Oh," Charlie looked away from her. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

She put her hand on top of his. "I know. It's all right. That's why I'm a nanny. I come from a big family and I'm the oldest and the only girl. I practically raised my brothers. Mom and dad worked in the Department of Magic until mom died, and my dad retired last year."

"I'm from a big family, too. There were six boys and my sister. We were terrors. I'm surprised my brother Bill and I made it through puberty. Mum should have killed us long ago."

She hugged Kayleigh again and smoothed her flyaway hair. "You are easier to talk to than I thought you'd be. You're actually quite, hmm, what's the word?"

"Charming? Handsome?"

"Real," she said.

Charlie snorted and Kayleigh giggled at him. "I'm real all right. Is that why I can't get to know nice girls? They don't think I'm real?"

"Maybe," she shrugged.

"Well, how can I get close enough to be real?" he asked. Kayleigh bounced up and down in Justine's lap and then leapt out and landed on Charlie's chest. She stood up and jumped up and down on his thighs. "Come on, monster," he said swooping her upside down, "go to daddy." He passed her off like a quaffle into her dad's waiting arms.

Justine shrugged. "I don't know."

"I think nice women would like me if they gave me a chance. Any suggestions?"

"Double dates?"

"That's a good idea. It worked out tonight," Charlie said, grinning.

"Maybe a matchmaker or a dating service?" Justine suggested. "My Aunt Millie is a matchmaker and she runs a dating service."

"Sounds like hookers," Charlie said.

Justine laughed. "No, nice girls looking to meet nice men."

"Yeah, but I'm not looking for a wife; I just want a girlfriend."

"You don't have to get married. I'll talk to my aunt, if you'd like."

"That's brilliant! Yes! Thank you."

He knew the dating service would work out for him. Yes, that's exactly what he would do. He started to feel more optimistic than he's ever felt. Charlie rubbed his hands together gleefully. He couldn't wait to get started.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hello, Mr. Wesley," the lady gushed. "You have no idea how thrilled I was when Justine told me you were interested in finding your true love." Justine's Aunt Millie shuffled some papers on her desk. It was painfully obvious how thrilled she was that _the_ Charlie Weasley was sitting across her desk.

"Uh, I'm not sure about true love," he shifted uncomfortably. "I'm just looking for a girlfriend. No commitments, no marriage vows, just someone I could have a good time with," Charlie said. He didn't notice the horrified look on the poor woman's face.

"You see, I'm attracted to a certain type of woman, but unfortunately, I can't get next to her because she hates me." He grinned showing a lot of teeth. "So I was thinking, if you set me up on a romantic date, I could show her the 'real' me, not the outside celebrity that frankly most people see. Actually, I'm a very caring and loving person."

"Of course, you are." She smiled. "I did want to point out to you that most of our clients are looking for their soul mates and are looking for a permanent relationship."

"Got it. But nothing's guaranteed, right? I mean even the ones who're looking for a perm, uh, perm, er, long term relationship, don't always last, right?"

"Well," she said, "that's true."

He smiled satisfied. He leaned in closer to her. "See. Let's just say I'm in it for the same reason as every other bloke. I need to connect with the right woman; she has to see the real me."

"All right," Millie said. "You need to fill out our questionnaire." She handed him a clipboard.

"Couldn't I just look at some women now?" he asked.

"Mr. Weasley, this isn't an escort service. It works both ways. Your information is going out the same as the women who have enrolled. So women will see your profile and be able to choose you."

Charlie thought about it for a moment then starting filling out the long questionnaire. There were over a hundred questions, none of which made any sense to him. He was re-reading one of the questions, his tongue stuck like he always did when he was concentrating. Millie cleared her throat and Charlie looked up.

"Mr. Weasley," she began.

"Call me Charlie," he said.

"Okay, _Charlie._ I was wondering if you would consider getting a free membership by endorsing our service?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Fuck no," he said. "Sorry but I don't have any intentions of telling anyone I'm using your service."

Millie looked a little peeved at this point, but she didn't want to lose a customer so she plastered the smile her face.

"And I'm not allowed to do endorsements without the team's permission. It's in my contract," he explained, a little kinder.

She nodded. "I understand. Just thought it wouldn't hurt to ask."

It took him two hours to answer all the questions. Most of the questions repeated themselves. Charlie didn't understand why they would ask the same thing over and over. He figured they were trying to weed out the psychopaths. None of the questions made him think, they were designed to be off the cuff and it did sound more like a psychological evaluation than a dating service. The last part of the interview was designed to ascertain his female preference. By the time he got to that part, he thought they should have started there and forgotten the rest. He was getting cranky and bored and there was no guarantee he'd even find a woman.

He had a team meeting and needed to leave, but Millie kept throwing things at him. Finally, as politely as he could under the circumstances, he told the lady he had to go. He was invited back the next day to go over the results of the evaluation. He still couldn't understand why it took so long. It never took that much time when he was picking up women for a night of fun, but apparently this was something different. He told himself to be patient, but patience was never one of Charlie's long suits.

The team was going out of town to play the newly reorganized New York Wings. They were leaving Wednesday and would return on Sunday. He was hoping to get lucky, er, meet something when he got back into town.

The Red annihilated the Wings in Saturday's game. In only forty minutes of play, Joanna, Jack and Alicia had scored a hundred points and the Charlie had little trouble capturing the Golden Snitch. The Wings' seeker, Sarah 'Sprite' Cole was possibly the worst seeker in the league. Unfortunately she had a bad case of nerves and spent the forty minutes desperately trying to hang on to her broom. New York fans thought the coach must be _imperiused_ letting her play against the formidable Reds, but frankly, there was no one else to put in.

After the game, Charlie invited Sarah out for a drink. He was going to tell her he thought she had potential and just needed to relax and enjoy herself. She wasn't a bad player, she just needed encouragement and lots and lots of practice. They ended up back at her apartment where both of them got lots and lots of practice, but unfortunately, not Quidditch.

When Charlie returned home Sunday, he had a message from Millie. She sounded very upbeat and said she had, in her words, "wonderful news". Charlie apparated to her office where he found her talking to a very pretty woman.

Millie looked up when she heard him and she beamed, waving him over. Suddenly, and Charlie had no idea why, he found himself extremely nervous. The woman with Millie was exactly what he was looking for. Her hair was long and full and she was very curvaceous. Her face was flawless and her full pouty lips would have melted the hardest of hearts. She graced him with a shy smile. Charlie prayed silently that he wouldn't trip over his big feet.

He took a few calming deep breaths and gave her what he hoped was his winning smile. His rough hands were sweating, and he rubbed them on his thighs in case he got to touch her; he didn't want to leave a soggy impression.

"Charlie, I'm glad you got my message. I want you to meet Gretchen. Gretchen is my personal assistant," Millie said.

"Wait. What?" Charlie asked. "Isn't she my date?"

"Oh goodness, no," Millie said and Gretchen blushed.

"Why not?" Charlie asked, bluntly.

Millie handed Charlie a picture of a rather attractive girl with golden hair. "This is the young woman I wanted you to meet. Her name is Lacy. She's your perfect match."

"Fuck her," Charlie said grabbing Millie's arm and pulling her aside. "I want Gretchen."

Millie tried to explain to Charlie that Gretchen was not a member, but Charlie insisted that she was _exactly_ what he was looking for. She held up the picture, "This is your soul mate," she insisted.

"No," cried Charlie, "I don't understand why I can't have _her_!" He pointed at the woman standing next to them, who was steadily turning several shades of red. She started edging through the door, but Millie called out to her.

"Gretchen, wait." She froze in place.

Millie sighed. "Gretchen, is this the type of man you'd want to go out with?" she asked.

Still blushing, she shook her head from side to side.

"Why the fuck not?" Charlie asked, clearly frustrated. "Tell me why you wouldn't go out with me!" Charlie raked his hands through his hair. "Give me a chance, all right." He put up on finger. "One date."

"What is wrong with Lacy?" Millie said, shaking the photograph, making the picture Lacy glare out at Millie.

Charlie snatched the picture and peered at it. "Well, for one thing, she's a blond, I prefer brunettes. Her boobs are all right, but she's too skinny. Her lips are too small and her eyes are too close together." He threw the picture back at her.

"She has an interest in magical creatures and loves Quidditch," Millie said, defending the woman.

"So? Magical creatures and Quidditch are my passions; I want to meet a woman who has passions of her own. I can _get_ a fucking groupie. That's never been a problem."

"Gretchen." He turned to her. "Please; one date."

Millie looked at Gretchen, too. She turned her head to one side and squinted. "It's up to you, but what harm would it do?" Millie sighed heavily.

"Millie, I'm, uh, I…" Gretchen stammered.

"Don't worry, dear," Millie said, "I'll take the fee out of your pay." She touched the photograph of Lacy with her wand and it turned into a photograph of Gretchen. The likeness had a very surprised looked on its face.

Charlie smiled happily. "Brilliant," he said. "I'm having a barbecue at my house this afternoon. It's a small thing with just a couple of my buddies from the team. Very relaxed, no pressure. Would that be okay?"

"I, uh, don't, uh," she continued to stammer.

Charlie leaned in real close to her ear and whispered. "Please. I promise I'll be on my best behavior."

Gretchen closed her eyes at his closeness to her. She felt his breath on her neck and she trembled slightly. She must have been thinking, 'this is a bad idea, but what the hell' because she nodded slightly. "All right," she said finally and Charlie beamed.

Millie grinned, too. Lacy long forgotten, she nodded her approval. Anything for a match, she told herself. Millie clapped her hands together. "Excellent!" she said.

"I'll do it," Gretchen said after she had swallowed several big gulps of air, "but I want a raise!"

Ordinarily Charlie might have been insulted at the woman's less than enthusiastic response, but he was happy she agreed, however reluctantly to a real date. Although there was no real party planned, he was expecting his friends over, as they always did on Sunday afternoons. He just needed to tell Minnie to get everything ready.

Charlie looked very pleased. Millie looked smug. Gretchen looked like she was about to be hauled off to the guillotine.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I totally blanked last chapter and forgot to give cred to Blonde Spirit, who created the New York Wings Quidditch team featured in the last chapter! You really **_**must **_**check out the team's logo at the USAQL website. (See my profile for the link—can't post here, you know the rules!)**

Chapter 8

The second Charlie apparated to his house with Gretchen in tow, Hercules started barking his little demon head off. Charlie started to kick the little monster, but Minnie appeared and picked him up.

Before Minnie had a chance to say anything, Charlie turned to Gretchen and smiled nervously. "I have a house elf. This is Minnie. Minnie is my new friend, Gretchen."

It was obvious to everyone that Gretchen had never seen a house elf before and was quite taken aback at her strange appearance, but she hid it every well. Gretchen smiled and said, "Nice to meet you, Minnie."

Minnie bowed very low. "Welcome home, Master Charlie Weasley…"

"I've asked her just to call me Charlie, but it doesn't register," he explained.

"Welcome, beautiful friend of Master Charlie Weasley. Master is the greatest lover…"

"Enough, Minnie," he said cutting her off. She bowed even lower and he looked at Gretchen nervously. "Sorry, she gets a little carried away.

"Minnie, anyone here yet?" he asked.

"Masters Lee and Jason are in the front yard watching the pretty girls clean a huge muggle truck."

The house next to Charlie's was rented by a bevy of young college students, who were always in a state of semi-dress. _Oh great,_ thought Charlie. _This is going to leave an impression; a bunch of half naked girls living next door and two horny wizards ogling them. Nice._

"Um, would you like to see the rest of the house?" Charlie asked, trying to distract Gretchen. He was sure she thought he was a lecherous playboy anyway; he wanted to see the domestic side of him. She warily looked toward the back door for an easy escape in case he tried anything.

He led her through the living room and kitchen and started upstairs. She held on to her handbag and had a death grip on her wand. Charlie didn't notice because he was nervous and was trying desperately to make a good impression. Thanks to Minnie, his ordinarily typical bachelor existence was now being kept neatly contained.

He led her down the hallway to his bedroom. The door was opened and she peered in. Over his enormous bed was an oil painting of a nude reclining on a brass bed. The woman was beautiful and she had a playfully sinful gleam in her eyes. He was about to point out the spectacular view of the lake from his bedroom, but he saw that she was staring at the portrait of his ex-girlfriend, Jessica. It was a self portrait and was extremely erotic. She was probably thinking it was porn. The figure in the painting didn't move, of course because it was muggle painted and had no magical qualities. He had no idea what to say to her now. Should he explain the portrait or not say anything?

Gretchen stared at the painting for a full minute before she turned around and headed out the door and back down the stairs. He hurried down behind her. He was afraid she was going to disapparate in front in him, but she merely turned around and gave him a wary smile.

"What would you like to drink?" he asked.

"A beer's fine," she said pleasantly. "I like your house. It has a very nice view."

"Thanks. Would you like to sit outside in the back?" he asked politely.

She nodded and followed him out to the patio. Minnie had their beers waiting on the table outside. They sat down and looked at each other awkwardly. Charlie took a long drink from the bottle. "That painting in my bedroom is a self-portrait done by my ex-girlfriend. She's an artist," he explained unnecessarily.

"She's very beautiful," Gretchen said softly. "And talented."

Charlie nodded. "Very talented. She's non-magical."

"Oh, I wondered why the painting didn't respond," she laughed. She had a sexy throaty laugh.

He paused for a moment then looked at her. "I'm glad you agreed to go out with me. That was pretty brave of you."

"Not really. I figured you weren't too dangerous and I'll admit, I was intrigued. I wanted to know what it was about me that you found interesting."

"Oh, not just interesting, Gretchen," Charlie said, "I think you're incredibly beautiful."

She blushed. "Don't bull shit me."

"I'm not," he said. This was frustrating. "If we had met in a bar or somewhere else, would you have even thought about going out with me?"

The question looked like it surprised her. She started to answer but turned to look away from him. She thought about it for a moment before turning back to him. "Honestly? No."

"So I would have had to kidnap you like this in order to talk to you?"

"Pretty much, I guess," she said.

"Why?" he asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know, really."

"Is it my red hair?"

She laughed and shook her head. "No, not your hair."

They continued to drink their beer and every few minutes, Minnie appeared with plates of food and more beer. They chatted about little things and Charlie asked her about herself. He steered away from questions about himself, focusing on her; her likes and dislikes, her family; where she went to school. She had gone to the Wizarding School in Birmingham. She came from a small family; she had two sisters, she was the oldest . Her younger sisters were still in school. She'd spent a couple of summers in England and had heard of Harry Potter.

"Do you like to fly?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No, not really. And I've never apparated before today."

"No shit? Really? I've notice a lot of Americans don't apparate much. Wonder why?"

She shrugged. "It's not taught in school. I didn't care much for the sensation. Kind of scary, I thought."

"Yeah, well takes getting used to. I'm a bit stocky and it was hard for me to learn, kept leaving little pieces of me behind."

She smiled. She had a beautiful smile. "I can't imagine you having any problem doing anything," she said.

Charlie snorted. "Wish that were true," he said.

"I guess you just make everything look easy."

"Well, sure," he kidded.

"You make me want to abandon all my doubts about you," she said, shyly, scraping the paper label from the beer bottle.

"Really?"

She nodded. "You're easier to talk to than I would have imagined, and you sound sincere when you asked questions about me. I don't know if it's just your 'line' or you really do want to know. You seem like you're really listening."

Charlie reddened slightly. "Honestly, I usually don't. But usually I'm just for a quick shag, so I know what to say for the desired results."

"So, you _don't_ want a quick shag with me?" she kidded.

"Well, not a quick one," he drawled.

Gretchen threw her head back and laughed. "You do have a nice sense of humor," she said.

"And so do you," Charlie said. "I like that."

There was a quiet, awkward moment when neither of them knew what to say. This was one of the few times Charlie wasn't sure of himself. He found himself desperately wanting her to like him. Gretchen was thinking the same thing. Despite her reservations, she did find him charming and she decided that if he asked her out, she would go.

Charlie ignored Lee and Jason; they were happily watching the bevy of hot girls next door anyway. The other chasers, Jack and Alicia came over later. Charlie was just getting to know Alicia; she had been Iris's girlfriend and she rarely partied with Charlie and his friends. But something happened and Iris was transferred outside the league. Alicia never said a word about what happened, but she had a very smug look on her face when the coach announced that Jack Bledsoe, a 17 year old baby-face from Birmingham, Alabama, was replacing her.

Jack and Gretchen hit it off right away since they had the Birmingham connection. Charlie felt the slightest tinge of jealousy at the way she and Jack got along. His first instinct was to draw the attention to himself, but he resisted and just listened as the two reminisced. He found out a lot more about her. Jack invited Gretchen to their game Saturday night, which pissed Charlie off even more because he hadn't thought of inviting her to the match, but now that Jack had asked her, it was too late for him.

Joanna and Jordan dropped by later with Kayleigh. They didn't stay long because Kayleigh was getting fussy, but they stayed long enough to meet Gretchen. Joanna was on her best behavior and promised Charlie she wouldn't embarrass him. Right before they left, Joanna pulled Charlie aside.

"Don't fuck this one up, Charlie," she said. "I like her."

"I'm trying," he said. "I think I'm going to kill Jack though the way he was flirting with her earlier. You should have seen it."

"Charlie, he's a baby, he doesn't know how to flirt. I don't think you have anything to worry about. I think she kind of likes you."

"Really?" he looked relieved.

She nodded and smiled affectionately at her best friend. "Yeah, I think so. Try not to fuck it up."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Everyone stayed until around 10, then they started to leave; Joanna and Jordan were the first to go, then Alicia left with Jason and Lee, but Jack didn't seem to want to leave. He sat out back with Charlie and Gretchen. He flirted with Gretchen while Charlie steamed.

It was pretty obvious that Jack was attracted to her, but what wasn't obvious to him was that Charlie wanted her all to himself. Charlie was being too polite and a gracious host, but what he wanted to do was toss him out on his horny little butt.

"Jack," Charlie said, finally, "it's getting late, you know. Don't you have to go?"

"Whoa, what time is it? Yeah, I'd better push off. Uh, Gretchen, may I have the pleasure of escorting you home?"

Before she could answer, Charlie jumped up. "Piss off, junior, I have this. I don't think Gretchen's ready to leave yet and when that time comes, I'll take her home."

Jack looked confused. Charlie had never talked to him like that before. He had seen him with a lot of girls and Jack didn't think Gretchen was his type. But he was being awfully dominant all of a sudden, like the alpha dog or something.

"Why don't you ask Gretchen who she'd rather take her home?" Jack said defiantly, puffing out his chest a bit.

Gretchen blushed deeply. She didn't know what to say. Were they fighting over her? "A lady always leaves with the gentleman who brings her," she said diplomatically.

Charlie had a smug smile and gave him a pointed look, while Jack looked a little peeved.

Jack stood up and smiled in his cool Southern gentlemanly way. He took her hand and held it. "I look forward to seeing you again, Gretchen. It was a pleasure meeting you." He gave her hand a little squeeze and released it. "Thanks for having me, Charlie. I'll see you tomorrow."

Charlie nodded then looked at his watch. "Yeah. Thanks for coming." They watched as Jack disapparated with a loud pop.

Gretchen watched the spot where Jack disappeared, and turned to Charlie. "It is getting late, I should get home."

"Can't you stay a while longer?" he asked, hoping he didn't sound as desperate as he thought he did.

"Are you planning to kidnap me?" she asked with a hint of a smile.

Charlie reddened slightly, but then grinned. "That sounds like fun," he said.

She laughed again. "Yes, it does," she said flirting with him.

He reached out and touched her face; his thumb grazed her lips softly. She cupped her hand over his, her eyes shifting downward. He leaned in and gently kissed her. His lips lingered for a moment, savoring the feel of her full lips. He ached to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away. He noted she was slightly unsteady on her feet.

"I better get you home, before I really do kidnap you," he said.

She nodded. "I had a wonderful time."

"Me, too. I'd like to see you again. Would you go out with me after the game on Saturday?"

"Just the two of us?" she asked.

He nodded. He was afraid she was going to say no, but she nodded shyly. "I could make dinner for us," she said.

"That would be great. You're still going to the game, right?"

"Absolutely."

"How many tickets do you need?"

"I'd like to bring my sisters; they are huge fans," she said. "Um, three?"

"I'll have them for you at the window. If you need more, just let me know."

She blushed again. "Thank you."

They looked at each other without speaking. Charlie was thinking about kissing her again, but he didn't want to frighten her away. He was going to take it slow with her. He wanted to prove to her that he was one of the good guys and he was serious about their relationship.

"Ready to go?" he asked, stretching out his hand for her to take. She nodded and took his arm. They both took a deep breath and turned and disapparated.

He delivered her to her front door. She was breathless and wobbly. He steadied her and held on to her arms for a few extra seconds; long enough to kiss her. He was just about to deepen the kiss, when the porch light came on and then began to flash on and off. Charlie backed away, surprised.

"My sisters," Gretchen said. "They think they're being funny."

Charlie heard giggling behind the door. "I should go," he said.

"You want to meet my family?" she asked.

"Sure, I'd love to."

Gretchen laughed. "I thought that would scare you off, meeting the family on the first date."

"Not me, I'm a Gryffindor, _where dwell the brave at heart_," Charlie said.

"I have no idea what that means," Gretchen said, turning the door knob, opening the door. "Here's a quote for you, 'gird your loins'," she said pushing the door all the way open.

The first thing Charlie saw were two girls, both teenagers; the shorter girl looked about 12 and the other had to be 15 or 16. Both were dressed in pajamas.

"Charlie, these are my sister, Xan and Roxie. This is Charlie Weasley."

Both girls screamed.

"Shh, you'll wake up mom and dad," Gretchen said crossly.

The girls held on to each other, but they stopped screaming.

"If you two behave," Gretchen said lightly, "we can watch the Reds play on Saturday."

The girls jumped up and down, but quietly this time. "You're dating Gretchen?" the younger girl, Roxie, asked.

"Yes. This is our first date," he stated matter of fact.

"Did you kiss her?" Roxie asked, giggling.

"Yes, I did, and if you hadn't turned on the light, I'd still be kissing her," he said honestly.

Gretchen turned a bright shade of red, while the two girls giggled, slapping their hands over their mouths.

"Well," Charlie said, taking Gretchen's hand and kissing it, "I had a wonderful time." He turned to the sisters and bowed slightly. "It's been a pleasure meeting you. I'll see you on Saturday, then."

Before he left, Charlie kissed Gretchen again. She had stiffened up, obviously uncomfortable having her sisters, who would no doubt torture her after he left, watch as he kissed her. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?" he said as he headed for the door.

Once he'd closed the door behind him, he heard a flurry of screams and giggles and a shushing sound. He chuckled to himself as he disapparated into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: If you haven't read my story, **_**Secret,**_** this chapter may come as a bit of a surprise. And Xan is a cool name and she's a friend of mine. Special thanks to Katy, who created the Sweetwater All-Stars team--Rita**

Chapter 10

Charlie was less than cordial to Jack when they returned to practice the next day. No one could recall Charlie ever being so distant or surly to anyone before. Joanna had never seen him act jealous before. That was a good sign, she thought.

Jack, on the other hand, was devastated because he admired Charlie Weasley above everyone else on the team. He didn't understand that Charlie wanted Gretchen for himself, but once Joanna set him down and explained it to him; he'd never seen Charlie possessive of anything before. After practice, he apologized for being an ass. Charlie smiled and threw a protective arm around him.

"Okay," he said. "I was a little over the line myself. I'm just trying to get to know Gretchen, she's different from the girls I usually go out with."

"It won't happen again, Charlie," he promised.

"Good."

Charlie spoke with Gretchen every day after practice. He was tempted to go to her house, but he decided it was better if he gave her some breathing room. Talking to her several hours a night had to do. He also sent her peonies after he found out it was her favorite flower.

He talked about his day and Quidditch practice; mundane details really. She seemed to be interested, genuinely interested in his day, not as a fan, but as a friend. He mentioned the letter he'd gotten from his friends at the dragon preserve; they had discovered a new species of magical creature that everyone had thought was something else. He said he wished he could have been there. He described all the magical creatures at the preserve, most of which most had never heard of.

"The arachnids are huge," he said. "I've seen a pair that were bigger than a car. Can you imagine some drunk driving down the highway and one of those scurry across the road?"

Gretchen shivered. "No, I'd be frightened to death. Are they dangerous?"

"Uh, yeah, if you get caught in the webs, which are enormous, they'll eat you. Sometimes they get aggressive and attack, but I think it's self preservation. They'll more than likely just scare the shit out of you, although their bite is venomous, so it's best to stay away."

"I'm sure the sight of one would be enough for me. Imagine a giant spider coming after you," she shivered again.

"I'll protect you," he said.

"My hero," she said lightly.

Charlie felt strange tightening in his chest. He wanted to be her hero. _Gah,_ he thought, _I'm a mess._ He pictured rescuing her from a giant spider and her falling into his arms.

"I wish my sisters could visit your preserve. They love magical creatures and dragons. They bought your books. I think they only got them because you wrote them, but after they read them, all I heard for a summer was dragons and unicorns. Of course Xan's favorite is the American Red."

"Mike Hendershot and I wrote the books together. He's a damn sight more creative than I am. I could get Mike to autograph the books for your sisters, if you'd like."

"That would be great," she said. "We're very excited about going to the game Saturday. We've never been to a professional game before. Roxie played in little league when she was seven. Birmingham has a Quidditch team. She made the team last year, hopefully she's be on it next year."

"Your school year confuses the shit out of me. Is it year round?"

Gretchen laughed. "Seems like it. They'll be going back in another month."

"I'd like to visit that school. The only one I've seen is Salem. It's very impressive. I'm hoping my daughter will get accepted there."

Gretchen was very quiet.

"Gretchen? Are you still there?"

"I didn't know you had children," she said.

"Oh. Yes, just the one. I don't have custody. Her mother's a muggle."

"Is she that woman?"

"Yes, Jessica. The self portrait. We're not together," he added hurriedly.

"I didn't know."

"Does it matter?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe. It's just something I thought you'd have told me sooner."

Charlie didn't know how to answer her. "I guess I thought you already knew about Ingrid. I'm sorry."

"How would I know that?" she asked.

"Celebrity magazines are always printing stuff about me. I gave an interview with a reporter, Linda Martinez, after Ingrid was born. Uh, no one else knows her mother's a muggle, Linda kept the mother's identity a secret."

"I don't read those magazines. My sisters do, but I don't." Her voice was a little strained.

"Is my having a daughter a deal breaker or something?" he asked cautiously.

She paused. "No, Charlie. I'm just a little surprised. I imagine Xan will tell me all about it. She seems to know everything about you."

"You know, most of the stuff they write about me is bullshit."

"Hmm," she said.

"Sincerely. I'm not as bad as reporters make out. They think I sell magazines. The press will probably have a field day with you."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"They usually go into a frenzy when I start dating someone. I hope that doesn't bother you. It's best just to let them have their pictures, and then they'll leave you alone."

"Charlie, I'm a very private person; I'm not a celebrity. I'm not comfortable with people taking my picture," She said. "I don't want hundreds of people pointing out how big my ass is."

"Your ass, my dear, is perfect. And besides, I don't want to hide our relationship," he said earnestly.

"Right now we don't have a relationship," she reminded him.

Charlie was silent. "I think we do," he said quietly. "What are we doing now?"

"We're trying to get to know each other to _see_ if we can have a relationship," she said. "I'm not sure yet."

"You'll give me a chance, right? Gretchen, I can talk to you. That's important to me. I'm attracted to you in all ways, intellectually, spiritually, and sexually."

She didn't speak for a long time. "Gretchen?"

Her voice was very low and tight. "Charlie, I have to go."

"Are you all right?" he asked. "Trust me; I'm going to take things slow, all right? I'm not going to rush you or anything, but I do want you."

"Good night, Charlie." Then there was silence.

"Shit," Charlie said, throwing his cell phone on the chair. He sat down and put his head in his hands.

The rest of the week went by rather quickly. He and Gretchen still talked every night, they were quick calls just to say goodnight. The upcoming game against Sweetwater was going to prove to be difficult and coach had them practice harder than usual. Charlie always stayed later than everyone else, and he practiced with a Golden Snitch that pulsated light so he could practice in the dark.

Right before the game on Saturday, Charlie found Jack sitting in the dressing room, chewing his fingernails. He was always nervous before a game.

"Gretchen brought her two sisters. Do you want to meet them?" Charlie asked.

Jack gave him a suspicious look. "Uh, you wouldn't bite my head off, would you?" he asked.

Charlie laughed. "No. Her sister Xan is closer to your age and I just thought… But, if you aren't interested, no big deal."

"No!" he said quickly. "If she looks half as fine as her sister, then I…" He blushed at the look Charlie gave him. "Um, I mean, sure."

They mounted their brooms and took off through the players' exit and flew straight up toward the stands. There were lots of people already seated and when they saw Jack and Charlie, the crowd began cheering. Charlie grinned and waved; Jack waved, too, but he was nervous seeing all the people. Charlie spotted Gretchen and flew down directly to their box seats. There were plenty of people close by who cheered. Roxie cheered the loudest, followed by Xan who looked like she was about to pass out.

Charlie and Jack stayed on their brooms so that people wouldn't rush them. "Hi, I'm glad you made it," he said over the din.

"Yes, thank you," Gretchen yelled. "These seats are wonderful."

"You remember Jack, don't you?" he asked.

She nodded and smiled at him. "Hello."

"Jack, these are Gretchen's sisters, Roxie and Xan. They go to school in Birmingham. Jack played Quidditch in Birmingham."

Xan blushed. "I know. I've seen you play. You're wonderful."

Jack gave her a big smile. "Thank you." Jack leaned over and reached out his hand to Xan. "It's a pleasure," he said. She looked his hand and they both blushed. A dozen flashbulbs went off and Charlie looked at Gretchen and grinned. The press would pay more attention to the young couple than him and Gretchen.

"Would you like to join us after the game?" Gretchen asked Jack. "I promised Charlie a home cooked meal."

Jack looked at Charlie who was nodding. "S-sure," he said, "if I won't be imposing." He gave a quick glance to Xan.

"No! Not at all," Xan interjected. "We'd love to have you." Roxie nodded vigorously as well. "Good luck today," she said shyly.

No one in the stands noticed, but Charlie's eyes never left Gretchen. After they said their goodbyes, Charlie flew around and signed autographs and posed for pictures, while Jack lingered by Xan. While he was mingling with the crowd, the rest of the team flew up to where they were and spent about twenty minutes signing autographs and showing the fans how much they were appreciated. They stayed until Coach Popov came out and blew his whistle. They flew back down to the ground, waving to the fans.

When the whistle sounded at the start of the game, Sweetwater's beaters, Philippe Du Pre and Trey Gilbert were relentless aiming the bludgers continuously at Jordan. There were several near misses, but Jason and Lee kept him clear.

Charlie stayed with Sweetwater's seeker, Rahi Patel; he knew that once Patel spotted the Golden Snitch, he would immediately fly after it, and the man was fast. Charlie had no intentions of extending the game any longer than was necessary, but he wanted to make sure the fans got their money's worth.

Keeper Minchampton-Fossett was knocked off his broom and Alicia, Joanna, and Jack took full advantage and managed to score 8 quick goals before he was re-seated. Sweetwater chaser, Pete Marcham managed to score one goal after Jordan received a nasty blow to his shoulder and was almost knocked off his broom. The Sweetwater fans cheered like they had won the game. No one had been able to score against Jordan in over twelve games. While everyone was distracted at the 10 points earned by Marcham, Charlie swooped in and without anyone noticing, grabbed the Golden Snitch. After an hour and a half of play, the Reds won 230 – 10!

The fans went crazy cheering wildly. The team flew around the pitch and into the stands, finally landing on the ground below. Jason and Lee jumped on Alicia, who was cheering along with the rest. Joanna was kissing Jordan like they were alone. She was terrified that something had happened to him, but he was fine; still terribly upset that Marcham scored on him, but afterward, Jordan shook his hand and congratulated him on the goal.

A team representative escorted Gretchen and her sisters to the owners' and players' lounge to wait for Charlie and Jack. The girls were so excited. After the press conference, the team would congregate in the lounge to meet family and friends. They were fed and watered as they waited.

The team members had cleaned up and changed clothes by the time they met in the lounge, but they were still on an adrenaline rush from the game. Jack couldn't stop grinning and Alicia kept hugging Jason and Lee.

"Great game," she said, kissing both men squarely on the mouth.

Roxie was so excited that she kept jumping up and down. Xan hugged Jack, and they both blushed a matching red. Charlie held back to see what Gretchen's reaction was, but she was as excited as her sisters. She threw his arms around his neck and kissed him. It wasn't exactly the chaste kiss she had intended because before she could break away, Charlie had deepened the kiss, pulling her tightly against him. She struggled for a half second, and then sighed, surrendering to his crushing kisses.

Several flashbulbs went off, and Gretchen pushed him away. She looked embarrassed and Charlie couldn't tell if it was from being embarrassed or because she was responding to him.

"We'd better get out of here," Charlie whispered in her ear.

Jack took Xan's and Roxie's hands while Gretchen held on to Charlie. They walked out the back exit and prepared to disapparate when they were told it would be all right to leave.

The group apparated on the front porch. Gretchen opened the door for them. Gretchen's parents Dan and Tilly Wallace were waiting for the in the living room. Gretchen introduced the and Jack and Charlie were very polite. Dan looked a little star struck at meeting two famous Quidditch players. They were concerned when Xan held on to Jack's hand after she introduced him.

The house was crowded and warm and filled with laughter, which reminded Charlie of the Burrow. Dan and Tilly invited a couple of friends over, which Gretchen knew nothing about. The house was starting to get more crowded.

"Are we ever going to be alone?" Charlie asked

"No time soon, I'm afraid," she answered, giving him a sample of the dessert she had made.

"Why don't you show me the rest of the house? Especially your bed room," he said, licking the sweet sugary concoction from her finger.

She thought about it for a minute, then took his hand and pulled him to the back stairs. They climbed the steps quietly afraid that someone would follow them. Her room was in the back away from the rest of the bedrooms. She opened the door and he closed it behind them. He pushed her against the door and kissed her hard. She moaned and kissed him back breathlessly.

"We can't," she whimpered, as he kissed her neck and ear. "My parents. Oh, yes, that feels good." Her eyes were closed. "Please."

Charlie reached under her blouse and worked his way up until one hand was massaging her breast and his other was cupping her bottom. Her arms were around his neck and she was straining to get closer to him. Just as he was reaching for his belt buckle, there was a pounding on the door, and someone was pushing on the door to get in.

"_Fuck_," Charlie whispered in her ear. He took a settling breath while Gretchen held hers.

"Gretchen," the voice behind the door yelled. "I know you're in there. Open up. Mom's looking for you!"

"Fuck," Charlie repeated. He kissed her one more time, then pushed away from her.

Gretchen's face was flushed and she was trying desperately to control her breathing. "I'll be right there. Go away, Roxie. I'll be down in a minute."

Roxie was giggling. "Who's in there with you? I'm telling mom!" She wriggled the door knob and tried to open the door.

Charlie put his finger to this lips and started to back away. "I'm going to disapparate. Where can I go?"

"The basement," she whispered. "I'll be there in a minute."

He kissed her again, and disappeared with a loud pop.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Charlie landed uncertainly on the bottom step of the basement. He steadied himself, then froze when he heard a frightened yelp just beyond where he stood.

"Sorry," he said in a stage whisper, "I didn't mean to scare you."

He walked into the light and there were Xan and Jack wrapped in each others' arms. He had obviously interrupted them while they were making out. Both their clothes and Xan's hair were disheveled.

"God, you're fast, mate," Charlie said.

"Uh, we were just trying to get away from all the people in the house," Xan said quickly.

"Uh huh. Right. You two carry on, I won't bother you. But I expect Gretchen will be down here in a matter of seconds."

Just then, the basement door creaked open. "Charlie?" Gretchen called down. "Are you down there?"

Charlie turned around and started toward the steps. "Yep," he said. "Come join the party."

"Roxie's right behind me," Gretchen said, descending the stairs. "What party? Oh."

Xan and Jack looked at her rather guiltily as they looked up and waved at Gretchen.

"Uh oh," Gretchen said. She slammed the door shut quickly and skipped down the steps to Charlie. "This is going to look very suspicious when my dad comes looking for us," she said with a grin. Charlie took her hand and helped down the last couple of steps.

"Not at all," Charlie said, pointing his wand to the middle of the room. Suddenly there was a three dimensional Quidditch pitch game. "Just say this was our gift."

The game was one of the more popular high end games available. It was worth several thousand in gold. Now they had an excuse to be down in the basement.

Xan squealed with delight as she watched her favorite players fly around the pitch.

"Wow, this is cool," Jack said.

Charlie nodded. "My brothers' company markets them; George and Ron sent it to me two weeks ago. I'll never play it."

"This game is expensive, it is the most popular game ever made," Xan said.

Charlie shrugged. "I guess. My brothers' company has a contract with the USA Quidditch League and another one. All those silly promotional items and the fireworks; that's Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. They always put up their "W" at the end of the fireworks shows."

"Can we play?" Xan asked, still excited.

"It's your game," he said.

"For real?" she squealed.

Gretchen watched as Jack and Xan started playing the game. She touched Charlie's arm. "That's very sweet of you."

"It gives us an excuse to be down here in the dark," he said, reaching for her.

Gretchen slid a sideward glance at Xan and Jack who were acting like typical teenagers around a video game. Jack kept insisting that he played himself, while Xan kept saying she wanted to be him.

Charlie picked up her hair and began kissing her neck.

"I thought you wanted to take things slow," she said; her eyes closed as he kissed the back of her neck. His hands were moving over her body deliberately, caressing her.

"I never said that I wanted to take this slow; I said I _would_. Right now, you've got me so hot that if the kids weren't in here, I'd take you right now," he whispered in her ear.

"I doubt that," she said.

"Take one step back, and I'll prove it," he said thickly, pulling her back into him.

"Oh!" Her first instinct was to settle back into him, but she stiffened. "Charlie, we mustn't."

"I know. Let's get rid of Jack and Xan and we can…"

Gretchen laughed. "No. I meant no."

"Fuck," he said in a frustrated huff. "It's all your fault, you know, that I can't keep my hands off you."

She took two steps away from him. "I have to get back upstairs," she said coldly. She started to walk away, but he grabbed her arm.

"What's that about?" he asked.

"Nothing," she shook him off.

"Gretchen," he said. "What?"

She threw his hand off. "Nothing, I have to go." He watched her as she headed up the stairs. After she closed the door behind her, Charlie turned around to see Jack and Xan looking at him.

"What?" he growled.

"Nothing," Jack said and returned to the game.

"Your sister's an idiot," Charlie said to Xan as he turned and bounded up the stairs.

The front room was beginning to get very crowded. Apparently Dan and Tilly also informed the neighbors that there were two famous Quidditch players in their house. Charlie smiled his way through the room and pushed his way outside. Most of the people were afraid to approach him, but they gave him enough looks. The kids ran up for autographs and pictures, which Charlie graciously complied, but the whole thing was getting on his nerves. He was _supposed_ to be having an intimate dinner with Gretchen so they could get to know each other better; not this circus. And he'd upset her. _Again. _He had no idea what set her off, but he needed to find her so he could apologize or do whatever he needed to do.

He found Dan outside and approached him. "Have you seen Gretchen?" he asked.

"I think she's in the kitchen," he said. "You want something to drink?"

"Sure," Charlie said. "Tequila if you have it."

Dan looked at him blankly. "We have water, soda and juice."

"Oh." _Are you fucking kidding me?_ "Water, then." He took the bottled water and was thinking about a good spell he knew that would turn the water into vodka, when he spotted Gretchen through the kitchen window. "Excuse me, please," he said politely.

He stormed in through the side door, and before she could react, Charlie was yelling at her, "Why the fuck do you run away from me?" he said, angrily. "Why can't you believe that I want you so bad I can't see straight and that it's so much more than that? Yes, I want to fuck you until you can't breathe. Goddammit, Gretchen, you are driving me fucking crazy." He threw up his hands. "And where's the goddamn alcohol in this place?"

"Uh," Gretchen said, "Grandma Wallace, I'd like for you to meet my friend, Charlie Weasley." She smiled uncomfortably.

"Oh, fuck me," Charlie said quietly. "Hello, Mrs. Wallace, it's a pleasure to meet you." Charlie smiled his most winning smile.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The small kitchen was filled with hissing sounds. Apparently Grandma Wallace had never heard the word "fuck" repeated so many times. Nor had she ever listened as a man talked about fucking her granddaughter either. Before Charlie could utter another apology, he felt a stinging sensation and suddenly his mouth was filled with soap bubbles.

"Gah," he choked, spitting out frothy foaming suds. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he said.

"Young man," Grandma Wallace scolded, "talking to a lady like that is reprehensible. You should be ashamed."

Charlie dove over to the sink and started spitting out mountains of foam that was erupting out of his mouth. He turned on the tap and began drinking water from the spigot. Finally after a good two minutes, the last of the residual soap had been washed away from his mouth. He grabbed a drying towel and began sopping up the water and bubbles from his clothes.

Gretchen was laughing so hard that she couldn't help him sop up the water and soapy foam. She slipped on some of the bubbles and fell down causing Charlie to fall down on top of her. Both were trying to get up but kept slipping. Xan and Jack came running in from the basement and Xan skidded on the soapy water, causing her to ram into Charlie who was trying to stand up. In his eagerness to help Xan, Jack was pulled down on top of all of them.

The four of them were in tears laughing so hard. Xan's blouse had come undone and as Jack tried to close it for her, his hand landed on her exposed bra. Once he realized where his hand was, he turned deep red and quickly snatched it back. That made Gretchen and Charlie laughed even harder. It took them a long time before they settled down. Grandma Wallace kept scowling at them and the noise from the kitchen caused everyone in the house to rush in to see what the hell was going on.

Tilly ran in the kitchen and nearly passed out. Her girls were in various stages of undress with two sexy Quidditch players indecently on top of them, giggling like school girls. Jack, who was mostly on top of the heap scrambled up, pulling Xan up with him. Once Xan and Jack were on their feet, Charlie helped Gretchen up. The four of them stood around with everyone staring at them. Charlie found Grandma Wallace and offered his hand to her.

"Mrs. Wallace," he began, contritely, "I'm sincerely sorry for my extremely rude behavior and lack of respect. My mum would have done the very same thing to me, though she probably would have used hot peppers instead of soap. I assure you, madam, I have learnt my lesson." Charlie bowed slightly and released the woman's hand. "I would also assure you that my intentions with your granddaughter are entirely honorable."

The rest of the afternoon was boring by comparison; the highlight was when Dan discovered that Charlie had given the family the Quidditch game. Most of the men quickly made it downstairs and spent the rest of the afternoon playing.

When they were finally alone, it was time for Jack and Charlie to leave. Without asking, Gretchen brought him back into her bed room so they could say goodbye. The team was leaving the next day for two weeks on the road and they wouldn't see each other. Gretchen closed the door and kissed him. It wasn't a passionate kiss; it was sweet.

"I just wanted to tell you something before you go," she began shyly. "First of all, I'm sorry about the crowd today. I had no idea there would be so many people here. It was supposed to have been a lot more intimate than it turned out. And I'm sorry about running out of you like I did. If you really want to know the truth, I'm not very secure about our relationship. I still can't believe you're serious." She shrugged self-consciously. "I'm waiting for you to hurt me."

"Gretchen, I don't want to hurt you. I want to get to know you, and I want you to get to know me. I promise to take it slow, well as slow as you want me to go," Charlie said, caressing her face. "When I get back, I'd like to take you out in a more quiet setting; just the two of us. And I'll call you while I'm gone, if that's all right."

Gretchen nodded. "I'd like that."

"While I'm in Arizona I'm going to be visiting my daughter and her mother. I want you to know that because there might be pictures. Jessica won't be photographed, but I wanted to let you know in case you hear something about the visit." Charlie pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you soon."

Charlie was waiting for Jack to finish his goodbyes to Xan. They acted like they had been together forever the way they carried on. It was embarrassing.

"_Merlin_, Xan," Charlie said, "he's going to Arizona; he's not going off to war . Come on, Jack. You've got a fucking curfew," he said and then looked around to see if Grandma Wallace was anywhere nearby. After a few more tearful kisses and pledges to call every day, Charlie and Jack finally disapparated to Georgetown and the team's training camp.

Coach Popov planned a training that evening to review the Phoenix game against Hawai'i the week before. Hawai'i hadn't last a game but taken completely by surprise by seeker Corey Moreno who successfully alluded the powerful 'Aumaku Magic beaters' Scott Ching and Philip Torres, attempts to keep the bludgers on him, to grab the Golden Snitch from the outstretched arms of all-star seeker, Garret Machado. Coach was worried they might be caught unprepared, so the team was required to study the whole match until they had the moves memorized. The meeting got out so late that Charlie decided to sleep in the dorm that night because the team was leaving early for Arizona.

Jack let him sleep in his room, but he kept him up most of the night talking about Xan and how cute she was, wondering if she really liked him. Finally around two in the morning, Charlie threatened him with a silencing jinx if he didn't shut the fuck up.

Jack got a hurt look on his face and rolled over toward the wall. Charlie heard him whispering; obviously he was talking to Xan. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed a blanket and pillow and went into the common room and stretched out on one of the sofas and fell fast asleep.

Charlie woke up to loud talk sore and cranky and he overslept. He wasn't able to do his morning flying ritual so he became ever crankier. He met Joanna in the dining room, who handed him a cup of coffee and kissed his cheek.

"Looks like you need a hug," she said. "What happened, big boy?"

Charlie shook his head. "I didn't get any sleep. Apparently Jack's in love. He spent the whole fucking night talking about his new girlfriend and then talking to his new girlfriend."

"Speaking of girlfriends, how did it go with Gretchen yesterday?" she asked.

"Well, let's just say I made an impression on her grandmother."

"Yikes. That doesn't sound good."

"Believe me, it wasn't," he chuckled. "But I think maybe Gretchen and I are going to be okay."

"I liked her. She looks like she's not going to take your shit."

Charlie shook his head. "It's going to be an uphill struggle. She's very insecure. I wish everyone thought I was so perfect," Charlie sighed.

"It'll get better, sweetie," Joanna said, taking his head in her arms in a hug. He rested his cheek against her breast and sighed. "Poor baby," she said.

He felt a hard thump on the back of his head. Turning around, Jordan was standing behind him. Charlie sat up and rubbed his head.

"Hey Jordan," Charlie said. "Sorry; Joanna was consoling me."

Jordan didn't laughed it off like Charlie expected. Charlie immediately got up and made room for Jordan. It looked like Jordan was in a cranky mood too, and Charlie wanted to make sure to give him plenty of space.

"Something wrong?" Charlie asked.

"Time of the month, I guess," Joanna snapped peevishly, looking at her husband and rolling her eyes.

"What happened?" Charlie asked. Joanna and Jordan were the perfect couple; he's never seen any couple so perfect for each other. They were devoted to each other.

"Apparently I've done something dreadful, but I don't know what it was because _she_ won't tell me," Jordan said.

"You know exactly what you did, so don't play innocent with me, buster," Joanna said. "Asshole."

"_Bitch_," Jordan spat.

"You guys are kidding, right?" Charlie said.

"She won't listen to reason," Jordan said. "I told her _nothing happened._ It's a figment of her over active imagination."

"Your fucking hands were all over her," her voice raise to a high pitched screech. The people in the dining room knew better to stare at the ruckus. Everyone turned away pretending to be looking at something else.

"What did you do?" Charlie asked angrily.

"None of your fucking business. I didn't do anything; it's her over active imagination or _guilty_ conscience," he emphasized.

"Don't you even try to divert this conversation, Jordan Lesley Kingsley. You were the one who screwed up, not me. Nobody told you to kiss that bitch back, and you sure as hell didn't have to grab her tits like that."

"I didn't do it. _She _kissed me and I was just trying to push her away, that was all. I pushed her away," he repeated demonstrating a pushing motion.

Jordan looked at Charlie, frustrated. "Honest to God, Charlie, you know I wouldn't do anything like that, but Joanna's so fucking hormonal. One minute she's all happy and the next she's crying her eyes out. It's driving me crazy!" he said. "The next minute she's mean as a snake."

"You don't know what you're talking about! Don't blame me!" Joanna jumped up, wand at the ready, but Charlie jumped between them.

"Don't," Charlie said, just as Joanna pointed her wand and red sparks flew out, setting Charlie's shirt on fire. She quickly doused the fire and began crying, falling into Charlie's arms.

"I'm sorry, Charlie. I meant to hit him," she said.

"I know, but you mustn't hex the keeper, we need him against Arizona."

"That's the only thing that's going to save your sorry ass, _Lesley_," she taunted.

The two of them continued to snipe at each other. Charlie raked his hands through he hair and sighed. It was going to be a long fucking week.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Charlie dragged into his house, totally exhausted; he threw his broom and uniforms in the corner and pulled open the refrigerator, looking for a beer. Finally, he thought as he grabbed a bottle of Tecate™, something has gone right. He eased his sore body on the stool at the kitchen bar and sighed.

He was beaten, battered, and bruised. Not only had Arizona slaughtered the Reds, but the team lost against the California Spinners, one of the _worst _teams in the league, the following week_. _

Joanna and Jordan were still fighting, Jack was still mooning over Xan; Jason and Lee were feuding over Alicia, who told everyone that her biological clock was ticking and she needed to have a baby. Jason and Lee took that to mean that she wanted them to father her child. Charlie had gotten the shit kicked out of him by bludgers and his visit with his daughter didn't go well at all.

Jessica, it turned out, had a new boyfriend and he had moved in with her. He was an artist, too, or a musician, and Charlie didn't like him at all. Jessica and Charlie fought the whole time he was there because he refused to stay in a hotel. She let him stay only to make Ingrid happy. Charlie advised new boyfriend, Seth, to stay the fuck away from him and not get too cozy with thinking he'd ever have anything to do with Ingrid. Seth, who was a free spirit, had no clue who he was dealing with. Charlie was sure he was gay and told him as soon as he accepted that fact he wouldn't be such a pussy. Charlie had the poor man in tears and Jessica steaming. It got to the point that she told him if he didn't stop, he'd never see Ingrid again.

Charlie looked at her with the darkest, most dangerous expression and whispered menacingly, "You know that'll never happen. You know what I am capable of."

Jessica was frightened; he had never looked so threatening or downright evil before. She knew that once Charlie's mind was made up, nothing could stop him. Seth started to defend Jessica, but he saw something in Charlie's eyes that made him immediately back off.

Charlie finally apologized. He had no idea what had come over him, he told her. The thought of someone usurping his authority with his daughter brought out the worst in sighed and took out another beer from the refrigerator. Minnie must be visiting her friends in Canada, because that annoying little bastard Chihuahua was silent for the first time. He wasn't due back until the next day and he had no desire to call her back.

He settled down in his favorite chair and for the first time in what seems like ages, he was calm and entirely at peace. He took the muggle cell phone out of his pocket and punched in two numbers. She answered on the first ring.

"Hi," she said sleepily. "You're home?"

"Yeah, just got in. Shitty week. I've missed you. What are you wearing?"

She laughed. "Sorry about your week. I can't believe California beat you," she said simpathically.

"Oh well, but shit, two in a row? I imagine Coach will have us all strung out to dry tomorrow morning. It was bound to happen sooner or later, though." Charlie sighed. "Gretchen, may I come over? I need to see you."

There was a long pause. "Charlie, it's late. Everyone's asleep."

"I know. Will you come here?"

"You know I won't," she said gently.

"It was worth a shot. Let me come over, then. I'll be quiet. I'll apparate down your street; no one will hear me. I need to see you face to face right now. I want to hold you." He could hear her breathing. "Please," he said after a long pause.

"All right. Just be very, very quiet."

"Leave your window open. I'll be there in less than 10 minutes. I'll see you soon. Gretchen?"

"Yes, Charlie," she said.

"Wear something sexy." He heard her chuckling as she ended the connection.

As promised, in less than 10 minutes, Charlie was at her window. She was surprised to see him floating outside her window. "You can fly," she said. "Wow."

He climbed in through the window. The first thing he did was wrap his arms around her, pulling her close to him. She had chastely put on pajamas and a robe and she looked quite modest.

"Is this your idea of sexy?" he asked, pulling on her pajama top. She playfully slapped his hand away.

"I missed you," he said, pulling her into his arms again. This time he kissed her and she responded. "Did you think about me?"

"Yes, I did," she said, honestly. "A lot. "

"You'll be happy to know that I was a very good boy while I was gone. I didn't go out very much; didn't get too drunk, and only got into one fight," he said proudly. "What did you do?"

Gretchen laughed and then shrugged. "You know, the exciting stuff; went to work, came home, fed the cat, cooked, cleaned. I'll stop now because I know I'm making you jealous of my exciting lifestyle."

Charlie chuckled. He sat down on her bed and patted it seductively, beckoning her to sit next to him. He noticed some magazines on the foot of the bed and picked them up.

"_Witches!!!?_," he said with a hint of a laugh in his voice. "I thought you didn't read these rags."

Gretchen blushed deeply and tried to pry it out of his hand. "These are Xan's. She and Roxie bought every celebrity Quidditch magazine there was. She showed me the pictures of her and Jack together at the game. She must have bought twenty copies. She's quite the local celebrity around here. Of course we can't show the picture to Grandma, she'd kill her or him."

"I'm not going to screw around with Grandma. She's not here is she?" he looked worried for a moment.

Gretchen laughed. "No, she's gone home, with the knowledge that she's preserved my virtue."

"So, your virtue is intact?" he asked, trying to look nonchalant.

"Sir, what are you asking me?" she asked in a scandalized tone.

It was Charlie's turn to blush. Gretchen smiled at him as she sat down next to him. She pushed him slightly causing him to fall back on her pillow. She leaned over him and began sliding her hands up his chest and over his shoulders and down his arms. She pinned his arms down and swung her leg across him, straddling him. She released his arms and kissed his chin and jaw and lips. Charlie ran his hands up and down her back and held her against him. He shifted her against him and she moaned as she grinded into his hard body.

She whispered in his ear, "I'm not a virgin," she whispered.

Charlie groaned as he rolled over pinning her underneath him. He assaulted her mouth and throat, leaving his mark on her throat. He unbuttoned the top buttons of her pajamas. His tongue followed the outline his fingers made around her breasts. He left his mark on her breast.

He felt her tremble as fingers slipped in the band of her pajama bottoms. She started to raise up so that he could remove the pajamas, but he stopped. He was shaking.

"_Fuck,_" he said, relaxing against her. "I have to go." He kissed her hard, then pushed up into a sitting position. He raked his hands through his hair.

Gretchen was desperately trying to control her breathing. With shaking hands, she re-buttoned her top. She scrambled up and sat up next to him. "You don't have to go," she said.

"I don't think I can control myself if I stayed. I want you so bad, but this isn't the right time or place. You understand that, right?"

She nodded. "I do. And I want you to know that I want you just as badly." She kissed him.

"Friday night. You come to my house, Minnie'll fix us dinner; it'll just be the two of us. A date?" he asked, kissing her.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back. "Yes," she said. "Oh, yes!"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Walking into training camp Monday morning was like walking on death row. By Friday night, it was more like the Bataan Death March. Dmitri Popov was relentless. He worked the team from 6 a.m. until after dark every day. He took Joanna and Jordan aside and had a very private talk with them. They refused to talk to Charlie about what he said, but they were definitely more civil to each other and by the end of the week they were acting like newlyweds again.

Charlie gave a sigh of relief when he saw them kissing and snuggling together. He knew Jordan well enough to know that he would never fuck up his relationship with Joanna. He absolutely worshipped the ground she walked on. She finally confessed to Charlie that the reasons she was acting like such a bitch was, surprise, surprise, she was pregnant again. The hormones were working overtime.

He had looked forward to his date with Gretchen the whole week. If he weren't so exhausted every day, he would have kept his hard on for a week, but by the time Friday came he could barely move. This definitely was _not _the way Charlie had the date planned. He had waited almost a full month to taste her and feel her underneath him. Just the thought of her supple body and luscious and very ample breasts had him ache with desire. The fact that his body was exhausted and incapable of movement didn't stop her brain from going into overdrive. The idea of just laying with her, holding her, running his rough hands over her…He groaned, then moaned at the pain that engulfed his whole, exhausted body.

Right after practice, Charlie jumped into the hot steaming whirlpool bath and eased himself with another sigh. Before too long, he was beginning to relax and he felt his muscles give way to relief and he began to doze. Jason, Lee, Jack and Jordan were lined up next to him in the other machines and they all made the same noises as they slid deeper into the tubs of hot swirling water. It had been a grueling week.

The Reds were taking on Florida on Saturday, and the Everglades were proving to have a very good season. Now that the Reds' players had their heads out of their collective asses, Charlie was confident they would win, or at least give them a run for their money.

The Quidditch press had been brutal on the Reds the past two weeks; probably only second to Coach Popov. They were snide, and eager to place blame and all seemed to take singular delight in attacking Charlie personally. For some reason, much of the media had a prejudice against the foreign players. There had been hundreds of editorials written about the USA Quidditch League and how the league kowtowed to the Irish and British leagues.

Normally, what the press wrote never bothered Charlie, because he just wanted to play the game; however, when they began to criticize his coach and got personal, he got pissed off. Once he decided he'd never do another interview because of the things they wrote and the celebrity press was worse. He had one ally in the celebrity press, a reporter by the name of Linda Martinez. They had a brief affair and he had given her the exclusive story of the birth of his daughter. No one else was allowed to write about Ingrid and she was fed stories. He trusted her as much as he could trust the press.

The celebrity press was now hinting about a secret girlfriend. There were several pictures taken with Gretchen, but the pictures had focused (as he wanted them to) on Jack and Xan with Gretchen and him in the background. There was only one published picture of Charlie and Gretchen (with his hand on her ass), but the press seemed not to believe that Charlie was interested in a normal-sized woman. The other women he'd been photographed were skinny model types. There must be someone else because during the past month, he had been _too_ good. It was only a matter of time before they found out who she (or he!) was.

"Hello, boys," said a sultry voice from behind them. Everyone turned around toward the voice, except Jack, who plunged his head into the water, desperately trying to cover himself.

"Hello, Linda," Charlie said, pleasantly, "what brings you here?'

Speaking of the devil herself, it was Linda Martinez, wearing her signature yellow outfit. "Please, don't get up," she said.

"Well, I'm done," Jordan said, rising up out of the water, giving Linda a full view. Lee and Jason stood up as well. Only Jack and Charlie remained in their whirlpool baths. Linda watched the trio walk into the dressing room before turning back.

"Just the gentlemen I wanted to talk to," she said. If the sight of three naked men bothered her in the least, she certainly didn't let on. She walked over to Charlie and peeked into the tub. He shifted.

"Not something I haven't seen before, Charlie," Linda reminded him. Charlie grinned.

"So, what do you want?" he asked, grabbing a towel. He stood up climbed out of the whirlpool and wrapped the towel around him.

She pointed to Jack, who had finally surfaced. "I want to know all about your little girlfriend," she said.

Jack looked at Charlie, then at Linda. "What girlfriend?" he asked.

Linda shook her head and made a "Tut-tut" sound. "Cute little girl named Xan Wallace. She's adorable, and you look good together. Come on, Jack," she said dragging her fingers through the water. Jack froze; he was extremely nervous.

"She's just a friend. Charlie introduced us."

Linda smiled like a cat that had just eaten the budgie. "I thought so. Who's the woman, Charlie? She's not really your type, is she?"

Charlie sat down and crossed his arms across his chest. "Linda, you know better than that," he said. "Not something you need to worry about. My private business. Remember our deal?"

"Don't be tedious, Charlie. If you don't tell me, someone else is going to find out. Better me than the bad guys. You know you love me, Charlie. And you do know how to satisfy me," she said, laughing in her very sexy, throaty voice.

Jack was blushing just listening to her talk. Linda noticed his discomfort and chuckled softly. "You're going to have to butch up, sonny, if you want to play in the bigs," she said. She pinched, then patted his cheek.

"Leave the kid alone, Linda." Charlie said. He removed his towel and began dressing. He was still sore, but was able to move around better.

Linda watched him admiringly. "Let me come over tonight," she whispered. "I've missed you."

Charlie put his hand over her hand, which she had placed on his chest. "Not tonight, hon," he said, pleasantly but firmly. "Big game tomorrow, I have to get to bed early."

"Me, too," she purred.

Charlie threw his head back and laughed. "Linda," he said, shaking his head. "You're too much."

Jack remained in the whirlpool until Linda and Charlie walked out. Charlie waited for him outside the dressing room after Linda had disappeared, looking for another story.

"You have any plans?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, Xan and I are going hang out. What about you? Are you and that Linda woman going to, uh, you know?"

Charlie watched Jack blush, then slapped him on the back. "Nah, Linda's an old friend; there's nothing between us anymore. I have a date with Gretchen." He shifted his broomstick across his shoulder.

"Good luck and all," Jack said.

"Yeah, kid. You, too." Charlie wandered down the long hall, whistling tunelessly.

After apparating to his back yard, Charlie went through the back door into his kitchen. Minnie was busily setting the table while Hercules was mysteriously silent. He watched her from the little perch Minnie had magicked for him where he could sit at eye level and watch her.

"Hey Minnie," Charlie said in a friendly tone. "Our guest here yet?" He grabbed a cold beer out of the refrigerator and held it to his forehead.

"Master have a headache?" she asked in a worried tone. Her tennis ball sized eyes filling up with tears.

"No, Minnie, I'm fine," he reassured her.

"Miss-miss in the powder room, Master Charlie. Minnie didn't know Miss-miss was coming tonight. Master such a lover man, two ladies, my, my."

"What?" Charlie almost choked on his beer. "Whose here? Is it Gretchen?"

Minnie shook her head. "No, Master Charlie, Miss-miss Gretchen running late. She be here soon. Miss-miss Linda showed up surprised Minnie," she clapped her hands gleefully.

"Oh, fuck, Minnie, we've got to get rid of her, I don't want…"

"Get rid of whom?" the voice behind him said, in that slow sultry sexy voice.

"Linda, didn't I tell you not to come over tonight?" he asked, starting to panic a little. He wasn't ready for Linda to meet Gretchen and he was damn sure he didn't want Gretchen to meet Linda.

Linda strolled in casually. "I just wanted to meet the lucky woman," she said.

Linda was the _only_ reporter who knew where Charlie lived. She had gone with him when he went house shopping and chose this particular house in a muggle neighborhood.

"Not a good time. Go away. I'll talk to you tomorrow after the game, all right?"

Linda cocked her head to the side and looked at him. "Promise? With your new girlfriend?"

"Uh, sure. Now go," he insisted.

"Another exclusive?" she drawled.

"Uh, okay. Please," he said. He took her by the arm and held the back door open for her. "Bye now."

But it was too late, Gretchen had just stepped out of the floo room, an out-house looking room in the back yard that served as a floo network portal. She looked at Charlie, who was clutching the arm of a very beautiful woman. "Charlie?" her voice cracking. "What's going on?"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"It's not what it looks like," Charlie said quickly. He thought she was going to retreat back to the floo room, but she didn't move.

Linda struggled out of Charlie's vise-like grip. "So," she drawled slowly eyeing Gretchen up and down. "This is who you've been hiding from the world, eh, Charlie." Linda gave her winning smile and thrust out her hand. "Hi. I'm Linda Martinez from _Witches!!!_ Let me say it's a pleasure finally meeting you. I swear you're like the Round Rock banshee; people are always reporting sightings, but nobody believes it to be real. I just had to come out here and see if I could spot you myself."

"Linda," Charlie warned. Charlie looked at her disgustedly. "Don't look at her directly in eyes, Gretchen, she'll steal your soul."

Linda gave him a pained look as she pulled Gretchen closer to her. She was smiling mysteriously. "The world's been dying to see you, Gretchen."

Gretchen pushed Linda's arm off hers. "The world's just going to have to wait, I'm afraid." She unbuttoned her jacket and Minnie popped up to help her remove it. She gave her a winning smile.  
"I brought dessert," she said handing the tidy box to Minnie, who bowed graciously. "Sorry, I only brought enough for us," she said, looking at Linda, still smiling. "I didn't know you'd be here."

"She's not staying," Charlie assured her.

"Well, then," Gretchen said pleasantly, stretching out her hand. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Linda," she said dismissively.

Linda didn't know what to say. Clearly, Gretchen was not the least bit intimidated. Linda usually had the upper hand because most people either wanted to kiss her ass to have a good story written about them, or were in awe of her. Gretchen, it appeared, was neither.

"Yeah," Charlie said. "See you around, Linda." He walked her to the door, and shoved her out the back. He watched as she disapparated.

Charlie grabbed Gretchen by the arms and kissed her. "You were brilliant. I was afraid Linda was going to upset you. Honest to God I didn't know she'd be here."

She kissed him back. "That's all right. She surprised me." She threw her arms around him. "I've missed you." She kissed him again. He wound her arms around her waist and pulled her closer, his hands on her bottom, pushing her into him.

"Let's forget about dinner," he whispered, nuzzling her ear.

Gretchen closed her eyes and tilted her head back so Charlie had full access to her neck. She shivered as his tongue glided expertly from her ear to her throat.

"Is that a yes?" he chuckled as she moaned.

"Oh, yes," she said breathlessly.

Without another word, Charlie swooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs. He kicked open the door and stood her up next to his bed. The one thing she noticed what that the portrait of his daughter's mother was no longer hanging over the bed. It was not conspicuous in its absence and Gretchen wondered why he had taken it down. The portrait didn't bother her at all, she thought it was beautiful, but apparently Charlie thought it would.

"I want to take this slow," he said, "but I don't know if I can; I've been thinking about you all week and you are driving me crazy just now. I want you so much."

She started undressing him. "Don't take it slow; don't be gentle with me," she said. "I need you now."

Charlie began pulling at her clothes, almost tearing the buttons off her blouse. He pushed her back on the bed. He wasn't gentle with her; he didn't take it slow. She answered very stroke and thrust with the same passion. She cried out, exciting him even more.

It was over much too quickly. He wanted to prolong their pleasure but finally actually physically loving her was too powerful and his climax was shattering. When his mind returned to coherent thought, he was sure he had hurt her.

"I'm sorry," he said hoarsely. She opened her eyes, looking surprised. "Did I hurt you?"

Gretchen was still struggling for breath. He was still holding her arms over her head. He quickly released her. He touched her face and kissed her swollen, bruising lips. She looked like she had been battered.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't help myself. God, Gretchen, say something. You must hate me."

She winced as he shifted off her, but smiled and touched his face. "I don't hate you," she said. "I didn't need for you to be gentle with me, Charlie."

"I nearly tore you in half. I've never, I mean, _shit._ I couldn't control myself, it's like I couldn't get enough of you. I didn't mean to hurt you," he said, holding her.

"I know," she said quietly. She shifted and moved to cover herself with a sheet. Charlie misinterpreted her modesty for shame. He quickly stood up and put on his pants. He couldn't bring himself to look at her.

"I guess I should go," she said, thickly. Tears were welling in her eyes, and she was beginning to feel shame. She thought Charlie regretted making love to her. Charlie saw her tears and felt even worse. He had no idea what to say to her. She paused for a moment, hoping he would reassure her, but Charlie couldn't bring himself to say anything. "I should get dressed," she said meekly.

Charlie nodded. Gretchen stood up and wrapped the bed sheet around her. She felt sore, but in a good way. Despite the fact that she believed Charlie regretted their lovemaking, she didn't regret it at all. She looked at herself in the mirror and gasped, her arms, breasts, buttocks and thighs were beginning to bruise. She looked like she had been viciously assaulted. He had definitely left his mark on her. She wrapped her fingers around her neck as she watched herself in the mirror.

He came up behind her and Gretchen turned around when she heard his sharp intake of breath. There was a look of regret in his eyes that Gretchen didn't miss.

"Please don't go," he said, finally. "I promise I won't touch you again."

She wiped the tear that was falling down her cheek. "I'm sorry," she whispered. He wanted to reach out to touch her, but hesitated.

"What are you apologizing for? I'm the one who couldn't control myself," he said. "You have no idea how badly I feel. I wanted to take my time; I never meant to hurt you."

"I'm sorry I wasn't very good," she said. "I'm not very experienced. I'm sorry you regret…"

"What? Is that what you think? That you weren't _good_? You think that I _regretted_ making love to you? Gretchen, you absolutely drove me wild. I honestly thought I was going to lose my mind, you were so incredible. My only regret was that I came too damn fast."

She blushed and looked down at the floor shyly. "Oh." She didn't know what else to say.

"You want to take a bath?" he asked holding out his hand for her.

"Um, I'm rather shy," she admitted. "I don't think I'm ready for that just quite yet."

"Oh, well, I understand," he said, not really understanding at all. "How about you take a bath and I'll see about dinner?"

"That sounds nice," she said.

He kissed her gently this time and left her while he went downstairs to summon Minnie. But she had already set everything up for them. Everything was just perfect, of course. She had discreetly disappeared, leaving a bottle of wine chilling. She would be back later to serve the entrees.

When Gretchen finally came down the stairs, Charlie was sitting in his favorite chair, fast asleep. She kissed his forehead and he smiled.

"Sorry I took so long," she said. "It was heaven. You're bath is enormous."

Charlie stretched out and stood up. "Glad you enjoyed it." He was about to say something else, but held back.

"Hungry?"

"Starving," she said.

Charlie poured her a glass of wine. Minnie had prepared four courses for them. Neither of them spoke for a long time, enjoying the dinner, but finally, during the dessert that Gretchen brought, Charlie complimented her on the tart she brought.

"I made it," she said modestly. "I love to cook."

"Well, you'd fit right in with my family because we all love to eat."

"I'd love to meet your family," she said. "Since you've met mine, seems only fair."

"I've actually been talking to my parents trying to get them to visit me. They don't get out much, and rarely leave the country. Hopefully I can talk them into coming soon. I'd like for you to meet them, too. Lord knows how many family members would show up. And I wouldn't want them to scare you off."

"Hey, if you can survive Grandma Wallace," she began and he laughed.

"Excellent point," he said.

The rest of the evening was quiet and he didn't try to talk her into spending the night, although he wanted to make love to her again; he needed to show her that he could be gentle and loving. Next time, he promised himself.

It was well after midnight before they said goodnight. He walked her to the floo and kissed her gently, although the passion was starting to rise again, he backed off.

"Good night, Charlie," she said. "Thank you for tonight."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, all right?"

She smiled and nodded. He watched her leave. He stood outside a long time after she left, thinking about her and what lay ahead.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Dan Wallace was a very happy fellow. Not only were his two daughters dating two of the most eligible Reds players who gave him tickets to Saturday's home game, he was becoming a bit of a celebrity in his neighborhood. His snooty neighbors were speaking to him and he even had an invitation to join the exclusive country club. He proudly showed off the Quidditch game, telling everyone that it was a gift from Charlie Weasley himself. Jack Bledsoe practically lived in their basement. He and Xan spent a lot of time down there playing the Quidditch game.

Dan was asleep in his favorite chair when Gretchen sneaked into the house. She was trying to get up the stairs, but her father woke up and called to her. He was about to say something about the late hour, but he saw her face and arms.

"My God, Gretchen, what happened to you?" he said rising. He grabbed her arms. "Did Weasley do that?" Her lip was swollen and there were bruises around her wrists and upper arms. She was planning on magicking the bruises away with a potion that was very effective before her father saw her.

Dad, it's nothing, really. We were wrestling, that's all. He's very strong; he didn't mean to. He feels bad about it too."

"What about your lip?" he asked, angrily.

She absently touched her swollen lip. "Oh, uh, Charlie bumped into me with the back of his head."

Dan eyed her suspiciously. "Tilly!" he yelled upstairs. "Come here!"

"Don't bother mom," Gretchen said. "I told you, it's no big deal. I'm not hurt. He didn't do anything wrong." She tried to get out of her father's grip, but he held on fast.

"Tilly!" he repeated louder. Gretchen's mother appeared at the top of the stairs; she had pulled on a bath robe and looked sleepy but concerned.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Gretchen! What happened to your face?"

"Nothing, Mother, go back to bed."

"See what he did to her, Til. I want you to take her in her room and examine the rest of her. She looks like she was beaten up. I want to know what that man did to her."

"This is insane," Gretchen said defiantly. "I'm an adult, you have no right,"

"You're living in my house, missy, you'll abide by my rules," Dan argued. "Tilly, take her to her room."

Tilly looked at Gretchen simpathically. She took her hand they pulled up upstairs. Gretchen was beginning to feel hysterical. She was crying. "Mother, please," she begged. "This is embarrassing. Charlie didn't do anything wrong."

Tilly led her into Gretchen's room and made her stand in the light. "Take off your clothes," she said unemotionally.

Gretchen shook her head. "No, Mother, I'm not going to do that."

"Did he rape you?"

"No! Of course not. No. I swear he didn't take advantage of me in any way. He's very passionate. You understand, don't you?"

Tilly reddened. "You slept with him?" The look on her face was one of concern. "Don't tell your father, it would kill him."

Gretchen sat down on the bed, relieved. She knew her mother would be more understanding.

"Oh, Gretchen, please be careful. He did protect you, didn't he?"

She nodded shyly. She couldn't believe she was having this conversation. The Wallace's were very quiet conservatives; normally they didn't talk about intimate things. "I don't want to hurt daddy, but I'm an adult, old enough to make my own choices."

Tilly sat next to her and patted her hand reassuringly. "I know, but your dad loves you and he wants what's best. You'll always be his little girl." Tilly put her arms around her daughter and held her. "Are you all right?" she asked, pushing the hair off her daughter's forehead and kissing her.

Gretchen nodded. She wanted to tell her how wonderful she felt and what a powerful lover Charlie was, but of course she couldn't share that with her mother. Tilly may understand, but Gretchen was quite sure she didn't want details.

Tilly helped her with the potion that lessened the swelling of her lips and the bruising. She cringed when she saw the hand prints on her bottom and the ones around her groin. She held her tongue but what she wanted to say, she knew, would only upset her daughter. She looked like she had be violently assaulted. Gretchen caught the look in her mother's eyes and shifted uncomfortably. She wanted so badly to reassure her that this was a onetime thing; by his actions and deeds, he really was a gentle lover. He regretted getting carried away; if he was not the man she thought he was, she would walk away.

Just as the last bit of potion was drying and the bruises fading, there was a soft knock on the door. "Is everything all right?" her father asked through the door.

Tilly smiled at her daughter. "Everything's fine, Dan. She's fine."

Gretchen swallowed hard, fighting back the tears that suddenly sprang up out of nowhere. "Thank you," she mouthed gratefully.

**A/N: Really, really short, sorry, but I wanted a chapter from Gretchen's point of view. I hope you don't mind!--Rita**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Saturday morning, day of the big game and Charlie almost overslept. He had to scramble to make it to the practice pitch by five thirty. The pitch was still dark and even Coach Popov hadn't arrived for his daily flight.

Charlie was in a better mood this morning. He was looking forward to seeing Gretchen at the game and spending some quality time with her. He was determined to show her his gentle side. He flew for three hours, and then went in the dining room for breakfast. The whole team was there except for Joanna who was making a quick morning stop in the loo for her bout with morning sickness.

"You want some advice, Charlie?" Jordan asked as he took a chair next to his friend.

"Not particularly, but I have a feeling it's coming anyway."

Jordan ignored him. "When you get married, never _ever_ look at another woman and say anything about her ass, especially if your wife's pregnant."

"Sage advice, _oh great one who learned too late_," Charlie joked. "And, for that matter, do you ever see me getting married? I don't believe that hell has frozen oven quite yet."

Jordan laughed and slapped his friend on the back. "Touché."

"Don't you know the Everglades' keeper? What's his name? McEntyre?"

"We played little league together. He's younger than me, his mom played for the Hamilton Horntails. What's his name? Russell? Not that bloody good," he said. "His dad was a coach."

"I have a good feeling about the game today," Charlie said, "now that we all have our shit together. Jason and Lee are back as mates; Jack and Alicia are good. How's Joanna?"

"What about me?" she asked coming up beside Charlie.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"Fat," she said, "and preggers, and happier than I've been in a while. I think we're having a boy and guess what we're going to name him?" she asked, grabbing hold of Jordan's arm.

"Junior? No, wait, Charlie?"

"Fuck no. We're going to call him Brandon. What do you think?"

"I like Charlie better," he said.

"Hmph, what do you know? We're going to name him after that muggle movie actor," she said.

"Who?"

"You know, the muggle movie _The Godfather_, Marlo Brandon. I love the name."

"Whatever," Charlie said, thinking that both of them looked happier than he'd seen them in a while. "What does Kayleigh think about having a baby brother?"

"You mean the kid who thinks she's the only child in the universe? Uh, she's excited that she's going to have a play toy. Justine's excited. She loves the babies," Joanna said.

"Hmm," Charlie said. "So did you plan this one out so you won't miss Quidditch season?"

"Not this time. I may not get to play next season; the first part anyway. I'm thinking about retiring anyway. It's not settled yet, I may move into coaching. Popov said he'd recommend me for the reserves. Paula's moving to the new franchise in New York next year, with the second team and the reserves spot will be opened."

"Excellent! You're a good coach, Joanna. That'll work out well. We'll still be traveling together, of course we get the good flying bus," Charlie said.

"Yeah, but I'm fucking the Reds' keeper, so I'll get on the good bus, too."

There was one team meeting before the game; the pep talk from the owners. There was no way the team expected to hear good things from Coach Popov, but at least the owners would compliment them. After the meeting, Charlie flew out to the stands to talk to the fans and mingle, Jack was right behind him and he spotted Xan before he saw Gretchen. Their box seat was crammed full of people and the press was hanging on close by, hoping to get a picture. Gretchen was sitting next to her mother who had a scowl on her face when she saw Charlie. He flew down to say hello. Gretchen jumped up and ran to the edge. He flew closer to her and leaned over his broom to kiss her. The press went nuts, crowded each other out for a better shot.

Gretchen whispered in his ear, "My parents caught me last night," she said, "while I was sneaking in."

"Oh, shit," Charlie said. He sat back to take a good look at her. She looked upset. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "My dad's really pissed off. Mom's better , but they're treating me like I'm five years old."

"Poor baby," he said, kissing her again. "You need to find a place of your own. You'll be here after the game, right? We can talk then. I'm so sorry, sweetheart." Tilly walked over to them, trying to hear what he was saying to her. When he saw her, he pulled up and nodded at Tilly.  
She was about to say something to Charlie, but he held up his hand. "Not in public," he cautioned. "You can talk to me after the game in private."

Tilly gave him a dirty look, but nodded, looking around at all the eyes that were suddenly focused on them. Charlie pulled Jack away from Xan and they headed off to the where the rest of the team waited for the starting whistle.

Coach Popov signaled for Charlie to take to the air. He had been told that Florida's seeker, Tommy Madison, was looking to capture the Golden Snitch early, so Charlie was going to stay close to him. Popov told him he wanted him to follow so close Madison would think they were on the same broom. His last words to Charlie were, "Don't sit around watching the game."

The whole team knew how important the win was today. They did not want to lose on their home field and none of them wanted to let the coach and the home town fans down. Florida had brought two flying busses full of fans in the hopes of spiriting the Everglades, but they were out yelled and out cheered by the fiercely loyal Reds' fans.

Once again, Jordan played like the phenom he was, not allowing a single goal by chasers Fisk, Ledbetter, and Martinez. Joanna's balance was slightly off, so she managed to assist and not actually score. She assisted in four goals by Alicia and six of Jack's twelve. Charlie relaxed a little because the score at 160 was enough to win even if Madison captured the Golden Snitch. But Charlie knew Madison would not be that dumb; he would try to extend the game as long as possible, hoping the Everglade would score a couple of goals.

Now it was Charlie's turn to break away and go after the Snitch more aggressively. He spotted it twice, but it had disappeared into the clouds before he got to it. He decided to go higher hoping he could spot it easier. Finally after a few minutes, he spotted the Golden Snitch by the Everglades' keeper, McEntyre and he swooped in. One of the beaters, Roland Schwartz, knocked the bludger into Charlie's path. Charlie was able to avoid getting hit full on, but the bludger flew into his clavicle, breaking it instantly. Charlie cried out in surprise and pain, but grabbed the Golden Snitch before it got away. Lee flew up to assist him because he honestly thought he was going to fall and he was much too high up not to get hurt if he fell off his broom. Wincing in pain, Charlie held up the Golden Snitch. The Reds won 310-0!

Lee and Jack helped Charlie into the medical tent where the healers were standing by. He asked Jack to find Gretchen and bring her there. He would be in the hospital overnight and would not be able to attend the party that had been set up for the team and their guests.

Gretchen came in closely followed by her mother and Roxie.

"Charlie! Are you all right? You were brilliant by the way. It must have hurt and yet you held on." Gretchen had tears in her eyes. She kissed him gingerly.

"That's why they pay me obscene amounts of gold," he joked. "I'm glad you enjoyed the game." He intertwined his fingers with hers.

"You have to spend the night here?" Gretchen asked.

"'Fraid so. I'll be all healed by tomorrow morning, but it's club rules." He pulled her close to him. "Stay with me tonight," he whispered.

"I can't," she said, "I can't get out of my mother's sight."

"Tell me what happened last night," he said.

"It wasn't pretty," she said in a low voice.

"I feel so bad what I did to you, Gretchen, you know I'd never hurt you intentionally."

Tilly was leaning in trying to hear what they were saying.

"She didn't tell my father, so I'm very grateful for that. Daddy would have killed us both."

Charlie winced again. "You're an adult, Gretchen. How you thought about moving out of your parents' house?"

"Of course I have, but I can't afford it. Unfortunately Millie doesn't pay me very well and I'm trying to save up enough money to move out, but it's not going to happen any time soon. I need a better paying job."

"Let me help you," he said sitting up in bed.

"What? What are you saying?"

"I'm saying I can help you get your own apartment or house."

"Charlie, I can't let you do that," she said, totally stunned.

Charlie shrugged. "Why not?"

"I couldn't afford to pay you back."

"Who said you had to pay me back? It'll be my gift."

She chewed her lip and then her fingernail. She was clearly considering it.

"I'm not asking for anything in return," he grinned. "Well, maybe a little something." He wagged his eyebrows. "Ouch," he said, touching his shoulder.

An assistant healer popped her head around the curtain. "Are you in pain, Mr. Weasley?"

"No, I'm fine, I just moved wrong. I am getting hungry though. Do you think you can order us some food?"

"Of course, Mr. Weasley," she said pleasantly.

Roxie and Tilly were sitting on the bed. Roxie was having fun bouncing on the bed, while Tilly was busy trying to hear their conversation.

"Mom," said Gretchen. "I'm going to be here for a while. Why don't you go home? Aren't there about fifty people coming over tonight?"

"I need your help, dear. I think Charlie can do without you for an evening. I think we should go."

"Actually, Mrs. Wallace, I don't think I can do without Gretchen for an evening. I'd appreciate her company."

"I'm not going to leave the two of you here with you without supervision," Tilly said testily.

"Mother!" Gretchen said. "I'm an adult. You should be guarding Xan not me."

"I'm not leaving you here," she hissed. "I saw what he did to you."

Gretchen was about to say something, but Charlie caught her eye and shook his head. Gretchen smiled at him and nodded.

"I don't want to cause any trouble between you and your family, Gretchen," Charlie said. "Besides I want you to think seriously about my proposition. Don't just say no, all right. Will you at least think about it?"

She nodded shyly.

Charlie took her hand. "No strings, I promise you. But think about it, okay?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Charlie was released early Sunday morning with instructions to go home and go to bed. The first thing he did was call Gretchen and ask her to meet him for breakfast at a nearby restaurant in the wizard community in Pflugerville.

"I'd better ask," she said with a heavy sigh. A few seconds later she was back on the line. "I can come, but I have to bring Roxie and Xan. We'll meet you there in twenty minutes. I'm sorry, Charlie."

"That's okay. I'll bring Jack; that'll distract Xan."

Gretchen chuckled. "You have someone in mind for Roxie?"

"How about pancakes?" he suggested. "That would've distracted me when I was her age. I'll see you there. Gretchen?" he said, "Have you given any thought about what we talked about last night?"

"Like I could think about anything else?" she said. "I'll see you in a few minutes."

Charlie found Jack, who was still asleep, but jumped up and dressed quickly when Charlie told him who would be at breakfast. He was saying something about Xan's parents not allowing him to see him anymore. He didn't understand why.

"Oh," said Charlie, "it's probably my fault. Gretchen's parents are angry with me and they are probably taking it out on all Quidditch players. I know they're trying to protect their daughters, but damn!"

"What did you do?" Jack asked.

"We don't need to talk about it. Let's just go. No doubt Xan will be happy to see you."

The restaurant, _Merlin's_, was a very popular after hours gathering place for the Reds' players, from the first team to the reserves. Tourists and fans kept the place busy because they were always trying to spot their favorite players. Charlie chose the restaurant specifically so they would be seen. He had no intentions of hiding Gretchen away from anyone, including her parents.

Gretchen, Xan, and Roxie were waiting inside for a table when Charlie and Jack arrived. The hostess recognized them immediately and nearly ran over Gretchen and the others to get to him.

"Right this way, Mr. Weasley," she said.

Charlie waved at her. "I'm in no hurry," he said. "Seat these people first."

The hostess picked up three menus and nodded to Gretchen that their table was ready.

Gretchen had a smug smile on her face. "Oh, Charlie would you like to join us?" she asked.

He grinned. "Sure. Hillary, do you have a table for five?"

"Of course, Mr. Weasley. Right this way." Roxie thought that was extremely funny, pretending that they weren't together, then sitting together. Charlie thought it was going to be easy to distract Roxie.

As they walked to their table, several people called out to Charlie and Jack. "Great game," they said.

They were gracious, but didn't linger. Hillary sat them in a big corner booth. Gretchen and Charlie ordered coffee while the others got milk and juice. Jack and Xan were already holding hands and professing their undying love for each other. Roxie was still giggling about their private little joke and Charlie was trying unsuccessfully to keep his hands off Gretchen. He brushed against her arm and breast; he touched her hand and face. He tucked an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

The server interrupted him as he was about to kiss her.

Clearing his throat, he told Roxie she could have anything on the menu, his treat. Roxie squealed with delight and proceeded to order the triple stack of pancakes with extra bacon _and _sausage. She wanted strawberries and whipped cream on her pancakes and hot maple syrup.

"Nothing like a sugared-up thirteen year old," Gretchen said, laughing. "This is going to be lots of fun."

"Like I said, this will keep her distracted while we talk."

By the time their breakfast was served, the crowd around them had lost interest in watching Charlie Weasley drink coffee (_he drinks a lot of coffee!_) and Jack sucking face with a cute sixteen year old (_are they ever coming up for air?)_.

"Well, have you decided if you'll let me help you?" His arm was draped casually around the top of the bench seat. He was touching her shoulder, stroking it absently.

Gretchen turned a bright red and looked down at her plate. "What exactly do you mean by 'helping' me?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Help you find a place; paying the deposit, negotiating the rent; buying you a house, whatever you feel comfortable with. I could buy a house and you could pay me rent and then we could really negotiate payments," he said, sliding his hand up her arm.

"What if you decided you didn't like me anymore? Like we stopped seeing each other?"

"Or you get tired of me," he said looking slightly annoyed. "It wouldn't matter. A gift's a gift."

"You'd still support me?"

"Yes. I have a shitload of legal counselors who would write up some kind of contract. And if you didn't want the place anymore, I'd take it back."

"I'd pay you back," she said.

"If you'd like."

"I don't know why I'm even considering this. It's crazy. My parents would never…"

"That's the beauty of it; your parents can't say anything. You're an adult," he pointed out.

"We can look at houses today and if you find something, tell your parents that you got an incredible deal. I can put the house in my corporation and you wouldn't be lying to them."

"Have you ever done this before?" she asked warily.

"Do you mean, have I ever bought a house for another woman, the answer's no. I've never wanted to before. And sincerely, Gretchen, no strings."

Gretchen chewed on her bottom lip and her fingernail. "Nothing fancy like a mansion or anything; maybe an apartment, and I'll pay you rent."

"You can pay my corporation rent. It's a deal." He held out his hand for her and she slipped her hand into his. He pulled her close and kissed her. It was gentle, not hurried or frantic. A lazy kiss that he deepened then pulled back and deepened again. After a few seconds, minutes, or hours, she wasn't sure which, he reluctantly pulled away.

Once she'd accepted Charlie's generous offer, she became very excited about the prospect of moving into her own place. She wondered if he really would take her out today to find a place.

"You have time to look at some places now?" he asked. "I don't mean to rush you, but the sooner you move out, the happier I'll be, and, I'll wager, you too. I just need to talk to Zola. Hey, Jack!" he said interrupting the snog fest.

Jack's eyes were glassed over and their lips were swollen. "What?"

"Your breakfast is getting cold. Damn, man, take a breath. We're out in public, for crying out loud. We're going to look for some apartments. Apparently Xan and Roxie are Gretchen's guard dogs, so you want to come?"

"Uh, sure. Can we go to your place after?" Jack asked, squeezing Xan hand.

"Absolutely. You could go there now and take Roxie along so I could have some alone time with Gretchen."

Gretchen shook her head, but Charlie just laughed. "I'm kidding. I think Xan needs a chaperone a lot more than you do," Charlie said.

Xan blushed and hid her face in Jack's chest. Jack gave Charlie a smug look and wrapped his arms around her protectively. Gretchen and Charlie rolled their eyes at each other.

"I don't know why Gretchen doesn't just move in with you Charlie," Roxie said, trying to sound more grown up.

"Your sister needs her privacy, and I don't think we know each other well enough to move in together. I'm not saying that's not a possibility down the road a bit, but not right now," Charlie said.

Gretchen was stunned at his candor. She was too stunned to be embarrassed. Charlie grinned and winked at her. She grimaced and mouthed, "sorry," but he just smiled.

By the time they walked outside, Zola was waiting for them in her gigantic yellow Hummer™. Roxie jumped into the front seat, while the adults sat comfortable in the back. Zola, who was a muggle married to a wizard, was used to working with wizards and had helped Charlie buy his house. She thought he'd want an apartment in a muggle neighborhood, since Charlie preferred the anonymity of muggle living, but his girlfriend, who was all witch, had lived in the wizarding community all her life and may not feel as comfortable around non-magical folk. But Zola was not anything if not an optimist and she was ready for the challenge.

"So, Charlie," she said happily. "What can we help you with today?"

"My friend wants an apartment, she wants to move out of her parents' house; probably two or three bedrooms, close to where she works. Give her whatever she wants."

Zola scrunched up her face. "What price range are we looking at?"

"Zola, you know me better than that. Whatever she wants. Got it?"

Gretchen blushed; she was beginning to have doubts about Charlie's offer. Charlie saw the look on her face and put his arm around her. "I'm not trying to scare you, Gretchen. It'll be fun, honestly. Tell Zola what you want."

Xan said, "Get two bedrooms and I can stay with you." Xan grinned at Jack, who blushed deeply.

She sighed heavily. "Okay. Two bedrooms," she looked at her sister. "Two bathrooms," close to work and close to my parents' house. An apartment, nothing too fancy, and easily accessible."

Charlie grinned. "And if I'm going to be sneaking in, it'll need a private entrance."

Gretchen reddened slightly. "Well, of course," she said lightly.

Zola's eyes lit up. "I know the perfect place," she said happily. "Where do you work, dear?"

"On Dragon Street, in the high rise," she said. "Although I don't think I want to work there for the rest of my life. I need something that pays a bit more."

Zola looked at her through the rear view mirror. "Have you considered a career in real estate? I could use a partner."

Gretchen looked at Charlie. "Uh, I don't know."

"Zola, just find her a fucking place to live now, you can worry about kissing my ass later."

Gretchen looked aghast, but Zola just giggled. "Oh Charlie," she said.

True to her word, Zola found an apartment close to downtown that was close to her parents' house. It was a quaint two-story townhome and it had a very secluded entrance. It was charming and Roxie fell in love with it. Xan was ecstatic because it had two bedrooms and two bathrooms and it was in a hip part of the wizarding community.

"So, you like it?" Charlie asked Gretchen as she stood in the middle of the living room, looking toward the balcony.

She whirled around and clapped her hands. "I do. It's perfect." She jumped into his arms and kissed him. "I love it, Charlie. I don't know what to say."

He kissed her back. "Move in fast," he whispered in her ear. "I need you."

Zola handed Charlie a stack of papers to sign and gave him the keys. He gave the keys to Gretchen. "You can move in today, if you'd like," she said.

Gretchen started to hand a set of keys back to Charlie, but he shook his head. "This is your place. I'll only come over when I'm invited."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It took less time to buy the town home than anyone imagined. Once the deed was done, as promised, Charlie invited everyone to his house for a relaxing afternoon. Minnie took charge of Roxie and she kept her distracted with Hercules and the swimming pool. Xan and Jack stayed by the pool, mostly making out. Charlie couldn't convince Gretchen to put on a swim suit and try out the pool, so they sat around the pool watching Roxie play with Hercules.

"Have you decided what you're going to tell your parents?" he asked, stretching out lazily.

Gretchen looked at him and shook her head. "I'm working out the details now. Can I ask you something?"

"Darling," he drawled. "You can ask me anything."

"Did you get rid of that portrait because of me?"

Charlie looked at her, surprised. Of all the questions she could have asked him that was not the one he expected. "No. Why would you think that?"

Gretchen blushed. "I don't know. She's so beautiful and I thought that you may have thought it bothered me."

"Really? No, I took it down because I am pissed off at her and looking at her just pisses me off more. And yes, she is beautiful, but I never thought about it bothering you. Why? Did it?"

"No," she said unconvincingly. She turned away from him to hide her embarrassment.

They were interrupted by a series of loud pops and Jason, Lee, and Alicia appeared. Lee held up a very large keg of beer. "See, Charlie, I brought something. Happy now?"

"That cheap-ass beer? Thanks a lot. You know everybody, right?" Charlie said.

Everyone nodded. "Who's the pixie?" Jason asked.

"You met her at the game. This is Gretchen's sister, Roxie. She's Gretchen body guard," Charlie explained. "Make yourselves at home."

"Hey, Jack," Lee said, pleasantly. "Hello friend of Jack," he said flirting with Xan.

Alicia sat down next to Charlie. She looked at Gretchen and smiled. "Hi, I'm Alicia. I don't think we've met."

Roxie jumped out of the swimming pool. "Oh my gosh! You're the chaser for the Reds!"

Alicia smiled at her. "One of them," she said amused.

"You're my favorite player!" she gushed.

"Oh, well. Thanks." She looked very pleased.

"How about that, Al?" Lee said, "Your _fan_."

"Screw you, West," she said.

"You wish," he said, ducking out of her way.

"Now, children," Charlie said patiently. "We have guests."

"Lee, do you have any idea how fucking annoying you are?" Alicia asked, throwing a towel at his face.

Lee made an obscene gesture, which set Roxie off in a fit of giggles.

Minnie brought out trays and trays of food and there was plenty to drink on hand. Everyone seemed to be relaxed and at ease. Joanna sent word that they were running a little late but would be over.

"Alicia, how's that biological clock thing going for you?" Charlie asked. He had pulled Gretchen into his lap.

"Oh, that; I'm still looking for my studmeister. Are you available for donation?"

"Uh, no. I'm more of the direct deposit kind of guy. Thanks for the offer, though."

Gretchen looked at Charlie. "What's that?"

"Oh, Alicia thinks she wants to have a baby and she needs a donor."

"She wants you to father her baby?"

"No, no," Alicia said. "Not in the icky way. I just need sperm. Not the man."

Gretchen looked confused. Charlie chuckled. "Alicia's gay."

"Well," she said loudly, "after having sex with Lee, I'm definitely a lesbian now." She laughed louder and Lee made another obscene gesture.

Gretchen blushed and looked uncomfortable. This was certainly different from what she was used to. Charlie saw her discomfort.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Gretchen smiled and nodded. She started to get up, but Charlie held on to her fast. "Going somewhere?" he asked in her ear.

"Powder room," she said. He let her go and when she got up, he got up with her.

"I'll show you," he said. He took her hand. "Use the one in my bedroom. I'll wait for you." He took her hand and led her up the stairs. She resisted a bit.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she hedged.

He looked at her. "Yes, tell me."

"I just feel a bit out of place," she confessed.

"You'll get used to them soon. They're good friends and they like you." He stroked her face. He bent down and kissed her, moving his hands over her bottom, pushing her body into his. He began kissing her neck and ear. He was gentle but eager; he didn't want to make the same mistake by losing control.

"Let me love you, Gretchen; I promise I won't hurt you again."

Gretchen groaned as she felt him hard pressing against her. She snaked her arms around his neck and kissed him. Her tongue traced around his mouth, which excited him even more. He held on to her tighter, and his kisses became more frantic. Suddenly, he pushed her away, but he held on to her.

"God, Gretchen, you'll be the death of me," he chuckled nervously.

She smiled at him and took his big hand in hers. She put one of his fingers to her mouth and began kissing it and then she suckled on it playfully. He closed his eyes and moaned. She looked him with smoldering eyes and put his hand on her breast.

"You're killing me," he said as he massaged her roughly. He caught a nipple under her clothes with his teeth.

"Ow," she said surprised, "you bit me."

"You were teasing me," he grinned. "Come here." He led her to his bed. He sat down first and pulled her on top of him. He had her straddle him. With a single non-verbal spell, Gretchen's panties vanished. She gasped and then giggled. She rubbed against his hardness. She tugged on his pants, frantic to feel him inside her. He undid his trousers as she slid them over his hips. She gasped as he entered her; she matched his thrusts as he held her hips to him. She caressed her breasts as she became more breathless. He was more gentle with her, but not much. He let her set the pace, allowing her passion to rise and fall.

It felt like heaven; he held himself back until she reached her first climax. She held on to him, almost sobbing. He was worried he had hurt her again, but the look on her face reflected pure ecstasy. She called his name and held on to his shirt, her breathing erratic. "Please," she begged, "don't, don't stop." She moved her head from side to side as she grinded into him harder. Her second climax was just as powerful as her first.

Charlie pulled her head down to his and kissed her as he exploded inside her. He held her there for the longest time before he found he could move.

"Fuck," he said with a shaky laugh. "Damn."

Gretchen fell across him and heaved a heavy sigh. "Oh, yeah," she said. "Oh dear God," she sat up. "I cannot believe I just did this with my sisters downstairs."

"Oops?" Charlie said, chuckling.

"Oops is right," she said. "Magnificent but oops."

"You want to go down before me?" he asked. "I need a nap.

"How do I look?" she asked cautiously.

"Like you've just been thoroughly loved. Maybe I should go out first."

"Good idea, oh and Charlie? May I have my panties back?"

"Oops," he said grinning. He held out his hand and her underwear reappear in his hand. "Sorry about that. Better than ripping them to shreds, though, yes?"

She nodded as she took them . "I think I'll take a quick shower, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. May I join you?"

The look she gave him made him laugh. "Okay. Another time." He gave her a quick kiss. "See you in a bit."

Charlie got dressed quickly and ran a comb through his hair. He was headed down the stairs when he ran into Joanna, who was holding a very unhappy Kayleigh.

"Hi," he said kissing them both.

"May I use your loo? Kayleigh's got a poopy diaper."

"Use the one downstairs, Gretchen's taking a shower."

"Oh?" Joanna raised her eyebrow. "Oh! Before I forget, I have got to show you something. What have you done to piss Linda Martinez off again?"

"Oh, fuck. What did she write now?"

"It ain't pretty, sweetie. I imagine you're going to get you arse whipped by the Wallaces. Again. Let me take care of this mess, and I'll show you. Oh, and I don't think Linda likes Gretchen. You won't believe the picture she had printed. Not good. Not good at all."

"Oh _fuck_," he repeated.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Obscure references from past Charlie adventures. **

Chapter 20

Charlie hurried down the stair with Joanna right behind him. She ducked into the downstairs bathroom while Charlie headed outside. Jordan looked at him and just shook his head.

"That bad, huh?" Charlie said grimacing.

"Uh, yeah. Jordan stood next to Charlie and in a very low voice so no one could hear him. "I understand she has a picture of Gretchen that she's threatening to print that looks like she's been beaten up. Bad. I'm sure it's been doctored. I don't know what it looks like, but she's saying something about that alleged sexual assault in Romania that Diane wrote about…"

"The one where I was totally cleared of? What the fuck? What did I ever do to Linda?"

"It's just my best guess, but I think she's jealous of Gretchen. I think that she's always cared for you more than you do her. If you were out just fucking around, that wouldn't bother her, but she thinks that you're in a real relationship and that must make her mad." Jordan shrugged. "I don't know, man."

"All this is going to do is hurt innocent people. I'm a big boy, I can take it, but Gretchen and her family doesn't deserve it. _God dammit_," Charlie swore. Everyone looked at him.

"Shit, I'm never going to get laid again. God, I hate that woman. You know it's going to scare Gretchen off, don't you?"

Jordan slapped his friend on his back. "I'm sure everything will work out." Charlie didn't believe it.

"Where's the magazine?" Charlie asked, resigned.

"In Kayleigh's diaper bag," Jordan said.

Just then Joanna came out back carrying a much happier toddler. Joanna released her and she ran straight for Minnie and Hercules. Kayleigh took to Roxie immediately as well.

"Let me see it," Charlie said, holding out his hand. Joanna looked at him simpathically and handed him the copy of _Witches!!!_

"At least you're not on the cover," Joanna said. She took the magazine back and turned to the article.

The first thing Charlie saw was a very unflattering picture of Gretchen. It was taken at a very bad angle accentuating her extremely ample breasts. There was another picture of Charlie kissing Gretchen at the Quidditch game that wasn't too bad except after the kiss Charlie was squinting into the sun, making him look less than happy about kissing Gretchen. Another picture of Gretchen had her walking out of an ice cream store with Roxie; she licking the ice cream frantically to keep it from melting, her hair is blowing around her face and when her sweater is blown into her body, the caption reading, "Another baby for Charlie?" The final picture looked like it had been doctored up; an airbrushed version of Gretchen made to look like she was too thin. It was a picture taken when both of them were laughing at something someone had said and they looked really happy together. The caption alluded to the fact that Gretchen had gained a lot of weight and in big quotes, "Charlie says lose the weight, or I'm gone!"

The article was bitchy and extremely cruel and Charlie wanted kill Linda. He knew exactly how Gretchen would feel when she saw the article. They talked about trying to keep it from her, but in the end they thought it best that she face it head on.

Gretchen took her time in the shower and when she finally came downstairs, she looked casual. Charlie walked up to her carrying the magazine and he kissed her.

"Gretchen, I have to show you something," he said. He wasn't smiling and Gretchen looked worried.

"What is it?" she asked nervously.

"Do you remember that reporter that was over here the other night?" Gretchen nodded warily. "Well, she doesn't like me very much and she wrote an article about us."

"Oh dear," she said. Taking a deep breath, she took the magazine that Charlie handed her. She sat down and looked at the pictures and grimaced. "It looks like she doesn't like me either." As painful as it must have been for her, she didn't say anything. She kept looking at the pictures.

When she read the part of Linda's promise to produce a photograph of her battered and bruised, she hung her head and a small tear fell down her check. She quickly wiped her face before she looked up. "What's this about a sexual assault in Romania, Charlie?"

"Before I came to America, a very disturbed young lady accused me of assaulting her. I was completely cleared and there was absolutely nothing to it. The woman is in a sanitarium in Switzerland now," Charlie explained.

Gretchen listened to him and nodded absently. "How do you think she got the picture?"

"She probably hid somewhere and followed you. She's very clever."

Gretchen sighed loudly. "I just," she looked at Charlie, "I just don't want my parents to be embarrassed or hurt. I knew this wasn't a good idea from the very beginning."

Charlie wrapped his arms around her. "Don't say that, Gretchen," he said and kissed her gently. "I'm not willing to give up before we even get started and I hope you aren't either. I can't do anything about Linda; she's just a vindictive bitch. You're better than she is."

Gretchen put her head on his chest and sighed. She didn't want to cry or give Linda Martinez the satisfaction that she had gotten to her. But she wasn't thick skinned and she had no experience being in the spotlight. Charlie was used to it; he _was_ a celebrity, but she wasn't. What she wanted to do was hide away. Linda had said some very hurtful things, but Gretchen was determined to prove to Charlie that she was a strong woman, no matter that inside her heart was breaking.

"What should I do, Charlie? I'm not used to this. I'm nobody."

"That's not true," Charlie said thickly. "I care about you. I want to be able to protect you from this sort of thing. People are very mean sometimes. You tell me what you want me to do."

Gretchen shrugged. "I don't know. Nothing. I'll be all right."

She refused to talk about it anymore that afternoon. She tried to relax and she did manage to engage in conversations about other things, but Charlie watched her get more sullen as the day progressed and it didn't help that Xan grabbed the magazine and showed off the picture of her and Jack together. She flipped through the magazine until she saw the article by Linda.

After she read the article, Xan threw it on the table, "Gah, that was mean," she said. "The pictures make you look fat. I'd curse the bi-otch."

"Lemme see," cried Roxie, but Charlie put the magazine away. "I'll tell daddy." Roxie started to throw a little fit, but Gretchen stopped her.

"You say a word to anybody you little monster and I won't take you anywhere, ever. And you can forget about sleeping over at my new apartment. If daddy makes you come with me I'll curse you into another dimension." Gretchen crossed her arms across her chest.

Charlie grinned. "Nice going," he said quietly. He was afraid that Gretchen had decided not to move into the flat, so he was relieved when she told her sister that.

Roxie stuck out her bottom lip and pouted for a while until Kayleigh gave her a big, sloppy kiss. Roxie laughed at her when her blond hair turned lime green, which made her squeal with delight.

Xan received an urgent message from her mother; where the heck are you, she demanded.

"Oh, crud," Xan said. "We were just supposed to eat breakfast. Daddy is p. o.'d. Gretchen, we're going to have to go."

Gretchen sighed. "I know. I don't want you to get into trouble, too," she said to her sister.

She stood up and Charlie stood up with her. He kissed her. "I'm going to tell my parents I'm moving out tomorrow," she promised.

"Do you need some help? I can help you move."

"Are you going out of town this week?" she asked.

"Oh, shit, that's right. Oh well, I can help you when you get back."

"I don't have that much stuff. Besides, I think it's better if they don't know you're a part of this. If I don't mention your name, they won't suspect that you did everything."

Charlie nodded. That made sense. "Call me, okay? Let me know how it goes."

"I will. And Charlie, thank you so much," she said, kissing him again. "I'm going to do a lot of thinking about things and when you get back…"

"Great!" he said, kissing her again. "Everything is going to be all right, Gretchen. I promise."

Right before they went into the floo room, Charlie stopped her. "You know, I think you're beautiful. In two weeks, we have a game in Hawaii, and I want you to come with me and we can spend a whole week together. Will you think about that?"

She looked at him. She had a very sad smile. "That sounds like fun," she said and the three of them disappeared into the floo room.

Charlie watched the door long after they left. He had a very strong feeling there was something was not quite right, even after she had assured him that she would think seriously about their relationship.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The team had to leave for Salem by noon; the morning was spent packing and going over holograms of Salem's last game. Salem had lost a heartbreaker to Sweetwater, which no one believed was possible. Sweetwater's beaters were relentless and after an hour, the Cats' keeper, Nathan Gladstone, was knocked off his broom and plummeted almost 100 feet to the ground. Fortunately, Coach Weir stopped him time with a hovering hex and he avoided serious injury, but he did break his left arm and right leg. Charlie figured Gladstone would be out for a couple of weeks anyway.

Charlie liked Salem; he planned to visit the Salem School for Young Witches and Wizards while he was there. Fellow Red and beater, Jason Monroe attended SSYWW and always enjoyed a visit with Charlie when they were in town. Most of the students were used to seeing Charlie and Jason and were secretly bigger Reds' fans than their home team, the Salem Cats.

SSYWW was one of the reasons Charlie set up a foundation that promoted wizarding schools. The majority of witches and wizards in America were home schooled and attended muggle classes. Charlie was afraid that the wizard traditions would be lost in a generation because few people were learning the old ways. If Charlie had one criticism of America, it would be its lackadaisical attitude toward segregating the wizard and muggle worlds; the two were blending into something almost unrecognizable.

Charlie and Jason made arrangements to visit the school around noon on Thursday. All they had planned to do was present the head administrator, Naomi Ballard a sack of gold and have lunch with the students. He liked it low key with no fuss. Unfortunately, when he walked into the great hall, there was Linda Martinez, sitting with the head Administrator. He snorted, shook his head, and walked up to them. He shook Naomi's hand and thanked her for the invitation. Naomi turned to introduce Linda, but Charlie had already walked away to join a table full of students, ignoring her completely.

The students greeted him enthusiastically. Charlie was always candid around the young people, he took to heart his duty as role model; he enjoyed talking to them on their level. Most of the boys' questions were about the game on Saturday. He expected a challenge from the Cats and predicted it would be an exciting match.

The girls, on the other hand, usually asked him personal questions. While he was careful not to reveal too much, he answered honestly.

"I like your new girlfriend," one girl, who was blushing, said.

"Thank you. I like her, too."

Another girl piped in, "I don't think she's fat, why did you tell her you'd leave her if she didn't lose weight?" She was blushing, too.

Charlie reddened slightly; not from embarrassment, but from anger. He glanced up at Linda. "I never said that," he said louder. "I like her just as she is. I don't like it when some people put words in my mouth. She's very special to me. You really shouldn't believe anything you read in those awful papers."

Linda was looking at him with a murderous look in her eye. Charlie gave her a smirk and returned his attention to the students.

"Are you going to marry her?" Another girl asked.

Charlie blanched and the girls laughed. "We're not anywhere near that stage yet. We haven't known each very long."

Jason rescued him by coming up to his table. He slapped him on the back. "I see your girl friend's here," he said motioning toward Linda. Charlie gave him a dirty look. Jason just laughed and sat down between two very pretty girls.

They stayed for a couple of hours, presented the gold on behalf of the Flying American Red Dragons and left. He spoke not a single word to Linda who was reporting the gift for her magazine. Charlie let Jason do all the talking and the brief interview afterward.

They got back in time to join the team in the afternoon practice. There was another dinner for both teams at the Department of Magic, which Charlie dreaded, but he was required to attend for a couple of hours at least. He was going with Jack, Joanna, and Jordan; Joanna told him to meet him at their suite and they would go together.

This was Jack's first big reception since joining the team and being the country boy he was, he was nervous. Joanna took him under her wing because she used not to feel comfortable at these white tie affairs, either.

Justine answered the door and smiled as she invited Charlie into the suite.

"You look very handsome," she said, closing the door behind them.

"Thanks," he said. "So do you."

"You want a drink? Joanna asked me to play hostess while they were getting dressed."

"Sure. You have tequila?" he asked.

"Of course. Help yourself," she said pleasantly.

Jack was already there, sitting nervously wiping the sweat from his palms on his thighs.

"Too bad he doesn't drink," Justine whispered, "a good shot of whisky might just relax him. I've never seen anything like that before."

Charlie grinned. "You don't want him drunk either. No telling what he'd do."

Justine expected Charlie to flirt with her like he always did, but he was polite, but distant. He sat drinking the tequila, yawning. Jordan came out first, of course, and told them that Joanna was almost ready. Jack stood up, then sat back down.

"God, he looks nervous," Jordan whispered. "You got any relaxing spells that may calm him down?"

Charlie shook his head. "Nothing comes to mind. He'll be all right. Do you know why he's a nervous wreck?"

Jordan shrugged. "Not really. Hey Jack," he called. "What the fuck's wrong with you anyway?"

Jack stood up again. "Marty," he said.

Jordan and Charlie looked at each other and shrugged. "Marty?" Charlie asked.

"My brother, Marty, plays for Salem. He's my older brother. Marty wanted me to play for the Cats, but I wanted to play for the Reds. We had quite a fight over it. My brother can be mean. I'm kind of scared of him."

"Martin Bledsoe, the beater, is your brother?" Jordan asked.

Jack nodded. Both of them looked impressed. Martin Bledsoe was one of the meanest, dirtiest beaters in the league. He had personally maimed a good number of players.

"I'm sure your brother wouldn't do anything to you during the game," Jordan said.

"It's not the game I'm worried about!" he exclaimed. "It's this damn party. Marty's not his best in a crowd of swells. If he sees me, I'm afraid he'll do something to embarrass me. And he'll do it on purpose."

"Don't worry, Jack, we'll take care of you," Jordan said. "And besides, Joanna would never let that happen."

Charlie nodded in agreement and winked.

"Never let what happen?" Joanna asked walking into the sitting room.

"Martin Bledsoe's Jack's brother…"

"No shit? He's an asshole. No offense."

"None taken," he said. "He _is_ an asshole."

"Jack's afraid that Bledsoe's going to do something to him at the party tonight."

"Over my dead body," Joanna said.

Jack was well protected the whole evening. When Martin started toward him, he was suddenly surrounded by the whole Reds' team. They managed to sit him next to the Deputy Director for the Department of Magic, Salem Division and the entire Reds' team, including Coach Dmitri Popov. Joanna was sitting next to Jack and after about two hours he relaxed enough to be engaging. He and Joanna found a lot to talk about and Martin was beginning to give up.

Finally Jordan stood up and excused himself, leaving a chair next to Joanna. Charlie had taken Jack to meet some people from SSYWW and Joanna was having her fifth glass of orange juice, when Martin fell heavily into Jordan's chair. She looked at him surprised, but said nothing.

"So Kingsley," he said in a thick Southern accent, "I hear ya'll are fucking my brother. Is that true?"

Joanna raised an eyebrow and looked him over top to bottom. "I don't know, what's your brother's name?" she said seductively.

Bledsoe blinked dumbly. "Jack Bledsoe, I'm Martin Bledsoe."

Joanna threw her head back and laughed. "You're a fucking moron," she said.

Martin quickly reached out his hand in what may have been an attempt to hit Joanna, but no would ever know because he was hexed so quickly not only by Jordan, Jack, Jason, Lee, Alicia, and Charlie, but he also received curses from Joanna and Coach Popov. He was stunned so badly that he twitched, foamed at the mouth and pissed himself for fifteen minutes after his teammates carried him away. It was done so quickly that only those immediately around the group were aware that _something_ happened, but no one was quite sure what.

Charlie, who was planning to leave early, stayed until almost midnight, making sure that Martin or the rest of the Salem Cats didn't come back and bother anyone. Once it was apparent that Bledsoe was gone for good, Charlie said good night and made it back to his room.

The first thing Charlie noticed when he entered the suite, was that someone was in the room with him. He pulled out his wand and had it ready when he turned around. Linda Martinez was sitting on the edge of the bed. She was dressed in a yellow evening gown and she had already removed her strappy sandals.

"Hello, Charlie," she purred. "I heard you wanted to talk to me."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"I didn't want to talk to you," Charlie said to her rudely.

"Oh," Linda said in her most flirty voice, "I heard that someone wanted… Oh! That was me. Why are you being so mean to me, Charlie?" She pouted.

"You're kidding, right?" he said.

Linda shrugged. One of her spaghetti straps on her yellow sun dress fell off her shoulder. "Are you mad at me?" she asked incredulously. "I can't believe that. What did I do? She stood up as Charlie turned away to open the door for her to leave. "Don't be mad at me," she whispered.

Charlie came up behind her and slipped his arm under hers and snaked it hard across her breasts and his hand was on her neck. He held her close to him. She thought if she leaned against him she would find him hard against her, but he wasn't. His mouth was at her ear and she felt his hot breath on her neck. "What do you want?" he asked her, increasing the pressure around her neck. "What do you from me?" he repeated.

Her breath was coming in short pants. She felt the pressure of his hand on her neck and she shuttered. "Charlie," she said, finding it extremely difficult for her to breath; not just from the pressure, but his closeness.

She put her hand on his arm. Now she was pleading. "You," she whispered thickly. "I want you."

"Fuck you," he said, releasing her. "You don't want me."

Stung, Linda tried not to let on how hurt she was. "I thought we had something," she said breezily.

"No, we fucked, and I was really good to you and gave you information no one else got, and this is how you pay me back? I don't get it, Linda. Why'd you have to write those things about Gretchen? She's not used to being in the spotlight. You can say anything at all about me, but leave her alone."

"She's fair game," Linda said coldly. "You made her public when you decided to fuck her."

"Why are you being such a bitch, Linda? I thought we were friends."

"Not in this business. You used me; I used you," she shrugged. "You could make it a lot easier on yourself, you know." She rubbed her hand up and down on his chest suggestively.

Charlie rolled his eyes and opened the door to his suite. "Good night, Linda," he said, holding the door.

Linda laughed and grabbed her purse. "Well, it was worth a shot. Good night." She kissed him on her way out.

Charlie was afraid that this was not the last he'd see of Linda. He closed the door and called Gretchen. It was quite late, but she was awake.

"Guess what I'm doing?" she asked enthusiastically.

"Hmm," he said. "What are you wearing?"

Gretchen chuckled. "What is it with you and what I'm wearing? I've actually got on one of your Quidditch undershirts I found in my laundry. It's very comfortable."

"What else?" His voice was low and smoky.

"Panties. The black ones."

Charlie moaned.

"So do you want to know what I'm doing?" she asked.

"Of course," he said.

"I'm filling out applications for jobs. I gave Millie my notice."

"Why? What happened?"

"She didn't want to let me go to Hawaii next week. A wee bit jealous, I think."

"Oh, before I forget, I got a letter from my mum and they'll be going to Hawaii with us. I can't believe my mum finally got the nerve to visit me. She doesn't travel much. They're going to spend about a month with me."

There was a long silence. "Gretchen? Are you there?"

"Your parents are coming for a visit?" she asked.

"Yeah, they want to see Ingrid. That reminds me, I need to talk to Jessica. God, I hope she won't get pissy about this. I throw enough gold at her, she really can't say anything. She is a good mother, though. Oh, that's right; you haven't met Ingrid yet, have you? I am going to pick her up on the way back from Hawaii." Charlie was busy chatting away that he didn't notice how quiet Gretchen had become.

_Meet the parents? Spend a week with Charlie's parents. His parents. Mr. and Mrs. Charlie Weasley's mother and father. They are going to hate me. His old girlfriend is gorgeous. Oh good Lord._

"Gretchen?" Charlie asked. Gretchen snapped back. She hadn't heard a word he was saying to her.

"I'm sorry, Charlie, I was thinking about something. So your parents are coming for a visit?" she repeated.

Charlie laughed. "Yes. You're not nervous meeting them, are you? I honestly think Mum will like you and I know Dad will. My mum thinks I'm still a kid sometimes, but they don't think I'll be happy until I'm married off. At least I gave them a grandchild; they don't nag me about that anymore."

"I bet you were an adorable boy," Gretchen said, trying to picture him at six years.

"I was a horrible little brat. I'm surprised Mum let me and my brother Bill live. We did a lot of stupid things. It's quite amazing we made it this far. My mum's cool, though. She had to put up with all of our shite. But she gave as well as she got, too. We're a lot like your family, we're very close. We've also been through a lot together."

"I'm looking forward to meeting them, but I am nervous," Gretchen said.

"Don't be. Like I said, I know Dad will love you and I'm pretty sure my mum will like you, but don't get upset if she comes across, uh, grumpy. She doesn't think any woman's good enough for her sons, especially me. Don't ask me why. She was pretty severe with Bill's fiancée before they got married, but they're best friends now."

Their conversation drifted into different areas. She asked him the Department of Magic dinner that evening. He told her all about Jack's brother and the trouble he caused. Charlie asked her about what kind of job she was looking for.

"I can put in a good word for you at _Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes_," he said. "There's a shop in Austin."

"Is that one of your businesses?" she asked. "We love that store. It is so much fun."

"No, not mine, but it's owned by my brothers, George and Ron; they've got shops all over."

"Roxie would have a fit if I worked there; I bet it would be a fun place to work. I wouldn't mind working there. May I use you as a reference?"

"Absolutely."

They talked for a few more minutes and he was about to say good night. He was about to tell her that Linda visited him in his suite that night, but he got distracted.

"We'll be back in Georgetown Saturday night."

"You want to drop by and see the apartment?"

"Absolutely, but it'll be late."

"That's okay, I'll wait up." She hesitated. "Charlie," she began.

"Yeah, baby?"

Something fluttered deep inside her. "I, uh…"

"What is it?"

"Nothing," she said quickly. "I just wanted to say good night."

Charlie grinned. "Good night. I'll see you Saturday night. Gretchen?"

"Yes, Charlie?"

"Take off your knickers."

"Goodnight, Charlie," she said giggling.

Charlie went straight to bed and it wasn't too long before he fell into a deep dreamless sleep. He had no trouble getting up at his usually time and was on the practice pitch by five thirty for his daily flight.

Coach didn't set any demanding practice; they were finished by seven that evening. Since they finished practice so early, the team decided to hit the clubs. Joanna and Jordan didn't stay long, but Jason, Lee, and Alicia were ready to party. Jack was underage but he was allowed in the clubs.

They partied until the clubs closed and were politely asked to leave. They didn't cause a fuss; they simply bought the house a round and went back to their rooms. Saturday morning came too quickly and the first time in a long time Charlie slept in. He was still groggy from the night before. He normally didn't suffer from hangovers, thanks to a potion that he was an expert brewing, but he had forgotten to take it and was definitely suffering.

Joanna and Jordan were the only ones who didn't look worse for wear, but Joanna was having a serious bout of morning sickness. When Coach saw the lot as they reported for the pre-game meeting, he threw a chair against the wall and told them if they lost today, he would be _very _disappointed. Everyone looked at each other sheepishly. They weren't about to let the Coach down.

As the stands were filling, Charlie flew out to the pitch. There was a group of students from SSYWW and he and Jason flew up to talk to them. The Salem team didn't like that one bit and they received some close fly over threats. Jason flipped them off and ignored them.

There weren't many Reds' fan in the stands, but Charlie and the rest of the team flew over to them as usual to thank them for coming and their support. A huge cloud rolled over the stadium right at the start of the game and a huge storm threatened.

When the whistle blew to start the game, the players were soaked and there were no signs of the storms letting up. The seekers stayed low, risking the possibility of more bludger attacks. Neither team was able to score until the end of the first hour when Jack threw the quaffle around a very distracted Gladstone. Charlie and Salem's seeker Joe Hoerner stayed together, trying to spot the Golden Snitch. Charlie followed it as it edged closer to the ground and made a drive straight for beater Martin Bledsoe, who was nearly knocked off his broom. Martin, who was not one to take the invasion kindly, chased Charlie and knocked him hard across his back, causing a foul. It stung, but Charlie was happy he'd missed his head. He was shaking off the pain when he spotted the Golden Snitch flying around the end of Bledsoe's broom. Building speed, Charlie rammed into Bledsoe hard, knocking him off his broom and with the same burst of energy, he grabbed the Snitch and raised it high in the air. As the whistle blew to end the game (160-0) Charlie landed just as Martin Bledsoe swung his arm around and caught him squarely in the eye with his fist. Charlie lunged at him swinging and Jack jumped into to help Charlie and got punched in the face. Soon the melee swelled and both teams were in the middle of the field pummeling each other. It took the officials ten minutes to break up the fight.

When it was all over, both teams were bloodied and battered. Jack and Charlie both had shiners and Martin looked like a bloody mess; someone, and no one was quite sure who, knocked Martin over the head with his (or her) broom, causing a minor concussion.

The Reds' were whisked away before the fans joined the Cats in the fight. Before the team left for Georgetown, Coach Popov yelled at them for their unprofessional sportsmanship and threatened them with suspension. The league, he assured Charlie, would deal with him. Charlie apologized and didn't blame Martin for starting it. He knew he should have walked away when Bledsoe hit him. He didn't know what come over him, he told the Coach. Of course he would accept any punishment the league decided; secretly hoping for a fine and not a suspension. Depending on the result of the inquiry, Jack, Charlie, and Martin were facing serious sanctions.

Gretchen opened her front door and gasped. Charlie grinned at her and kissed her, but wincing. His eye was blackened and swollen. "You should see the other guy," he said, kissing her again.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to rockchick94 who gave me a great idea for this one.--Rita**

Chapter 22

Both Charlie and Jack were fined for unsportsmanlike conduct, but Jack's fine was suspended. Charlie was relieved that he wasn't given a game suspension because he was looking forward to the game in Hawai'i on Saturday.

Charlie loved playing the 'Aumakua Magic, especially in Hawai'i. The last time they played, Hawaii beat them, but he'd never had so much fun in his life. The players were fierce competitors but they were fun loving and eager to share their hospitality.

Charlie arranged for a rental house on the beach to accommodate his parents for the week. Kimo Salavea, one of the chasers for the Magic, loaned him the use of his vacation home. The place was rustic, but it was beautiful with an ideal view of the ocean.

He was very excited about seeing his parents. They, of course, had never been to the States, and he was determined to show them a good time. He didn't understand Gretchen's reluctance to meet his mum, although Molly Weasley could be rather outspoken when it came her sons' futures.

He traveled ahead of the team with Gretchen to Hawai'i to give them a whole day together before Molly and Arthur arrived. Gretchen fell in love with the place; its sheer beauty and peacefulness. The cottage was isolated so he convinced her to making love under the stars that evening and they slept right on the beach. Under normal circumstances, this was not something Gretchen would ever have considered, but she was in her own paradise wonderland and she never wanted the dream to end.

Reality, however, came crashing in the next morning, when Charlie woke her up to tell her it was time to meet his parents at the floo station. He waited patiently as she tried on a dozen outfits. Finally, she settled on a simple pleasant blouse and capris.

"I should wear something else, right?" she asked checking herself again in the mirror.

"You look beautiful, Gretchen. Relax. They're going to love you. Besides you have all week to get to know them while I'm at practice," he said giving her a quick kiss on her neck.

"What?!" she said, in a panic. "You're not going to be here?"

"Hon," he said patiently, "remember why we're here? We're playing the Magic. This is a working vacation for me. Don't worry, there's plenty to do during the day."

Gretchen swallowed hard. "Maybe I should change," she said.

Charlie shook his head and took her arm. They disapparated and when they landed at the floo station, Gretchen barely caught her breath before she suddenly felt sick. "Oh, my," she said, running into the little witches' room where she promptly threw up.

By the time she left the restroom, Charlie had found his parents and he was hugging his mother. They were smiling and Arthur was explaining every stop along the floo route. His face was flushed and he was chattering away. Molly was staring at her son. She reached up and patted his face affectionately.

"Oh, here she is. I thought she ran away. Mum, Dad, this is my good friend, Gretchen Wallace. Gretchen, these are my parents, Molly and Arthur."

Molly had a stern look on her face, but when she saw Gretchen, she broke out in the biggest smile. "Charlie, she's lovely," she said truthfully. "Isn't she, Arthur?"

Arthur was smiling at her, too. "She is, indeed."

Gretchen smiled, too. "It's so nice to finally meet you," she said politely. She was wondering if it would be too bold to offer Mrs. Weasley a little hug, but Molly grabbed her and hugged her like a long lost friend. Arthur shook her hand warmly.

Gretchen caught Charlie's eye and they looked at each other. Neither expected his mother's reaction.

"Mum, you're scaring her," Charlie joked.

Molly blushed slightly then hit Charlie playfully on the arm, laughing. "We're just happy to see you with a nice girl; not a tart like…" she stopped suddenly when Arthur gave her a disapproving look. "Sorry, dear." She patted her hair in place after removing her hat.

Charlie grinned and hugged her. "Mum didn't like Ingrid's mother very much."

"That's not true, Charlie, we got along fine. I don't know why you make me out like a Bad Mum," she huffed, shaking her head.

"Just kidding," he said kissing her cheek. "Who was the tart then?"

"Stop teasing your mum, Charlie," Arthur said.

Charlie hugged her tightly. "Ah you know she loves it."

"How do you like the States, Mr. Weasley?" Gretchen asked diplomatically.

"Terribly hot here, isn't it?" he said pleasantly, fanning himself with his hat.

Gretchen nodded. "Yes, but it's a lot hotter in Texas."

"That's what Ginny said. I doubt if she'd ever come back to Texas. She said she thought she was going to melt."

Gretchen chuckled. "I went to school in the South and it gets hot there, but it's steamy hot, Texas is dry hot; it's like a sauna and a steam room. I find this weather especially pleasant. I love the trade winds."

"We spent the night on the beach last night," Charlie said. "You can't do that in England."

Gretchen blushed, no one but Charlie noticed. "We should get going. Are you hungry?" he asked them.

Arthur and Molly looked at each other and nodded. Charlie took his parents and Gretchen to lunch at a Japanese restaurant, then dropped them off at the cottage. He told them that they were invited to a luau that evening at the Magic's training camp. He would come back for them.

Gretchen watched him as he said goodbye. She must have been frowning because he chuckled . He grabbed her around the waist and kissed her soundly in front of his parents. He laughed harder when she blushed deeply and pushed him away. Arthur pretended to look out the window at the spectacular view. Molly smiled tolerantly.

"Just relax and enjoy the beach. Minnie's coming in later this evening. She had to make arrangements to bring her devil dog here."

"Hercules is a sweet dog, Charlie," Gretchen chided. "Was it difficult to arrange for Minnie to come here? There aren't many house elves in America, are there?"

"Believe it or not they are very common here in the islands; well, the island version anyway; they call them _Menehune _here, not exactly like house elves, but close enough for the Department of Magic. The hard part was getting permission to bring the hell hound here. Got to go. I'm going to be late. See you tonight."

Gretchen shook her head and rolled her eyes. Charlie kissed her once again, and then disapparated. She watched him vanish, and there was a spark of panic in her eyes. Letting out a deep breath, _now what?_

"Would you like some help unpacking, Mrs. Weasley?" she asked politely.

"Oh, no thank you, dear, it's already done." She looked at her. "Charlie seems to like you very much," she continued. "He talks about you all the time."

She smiled self-consciously. "I like him, too," she admitted.

"He told us you played hard to get, which I thought was amusing. Charlie's never had trouble with women," Molly said. She looked at the stricken look on Gretchen's face. "Oh dear, I didn't mean that to come out like that. What I meant was…"

Arthur coughed and Molly stopped talking. She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry dear."

"Would you like something to drink?" Gretchen asked pleasantly, changing the subject.

"Ah," Arthur said, rubbing his hands together. "Yes, I would like something called a _Chi-chi._"

Molly's eyes lit up and she nodded. "Yes, please."

"Uh," Gretchen had never heard of a 'Chi-chi', but she didn't want to disappoint the Weasley's. The bar was well stocked and Gretchen was lucky enough to find a bar guide that had recipes for every drink imaginable. She found 'Chi-chi', read the ingredients and went about conjuring three tall cream of coconut and pineapple drinks infused with healthy dose of vodka. She included the cute umbrellas and maraschino cherries for good measure, just like the picture in the book.

The three of them sat outside on the lanai sipping the delightfully sweet concoction. When they had finished, Arthur smacked his lips and declared it, "Delicious! Now, I'd love to try something called a Blue Hawaiian."

Gretchen checked her recipe book and nodded. "No problem!" she said a little too loudly and with a lot of enthusiasm. She dashed into the cottage and began conjuring the drink, adding generous portions of blue curaçao and rum.

By the time Charlie returned to the cottage that evening, the three of them had consumed _Wiki Waki Woos, __Kamaaina Cocktails, Mai Tai and a Zombie_. Arthur and Molly were on the beach dancing cheek to cheek while Gretchen was sitting in the sand with her chin in her hands, swaying to the imaginary music.

"What the fuck?" Charlie said when he walked outside. "Gretchen, what's going on?" "Charlie!" she said desperately trying to get to her feet. "How the hell are you?"

"Have you been out in the sun all day?" he asked.

"It was such a beautiful day, and Arthur wanted to sit by the ocean. They look so good together, don't they? They are so in love," she sighed dramatically.

"Honey, I think you got too much sun."

"Nah," she waved her hand dismissively.

"Charlie, my boy!" Arthur looked up and waved. Molly looked over at him and smiled drunkenly.

"Oh my God!" Charlie said. All three of them, Molly, Arthur, and Gretchen were absolutely beet red. Arthur was wearing an aloha shirt, shorts, socks and sandals. Every part of his exposed body was red. Molly was wearing a sleeveless blouse, clam digger pants; lobster red, and drunk on her ass.

"Honey?" Charlie began, "what did you do today?"

"You'll be so proud of me; I learned how to mix Hawaiian cocktails. Apparently, there's some delicious muggle juices that you mix with fruit juices and ice that tastes _so _good. I'd give you some but we drank both bottles." She chewed on her bottom lip. "What was it? Oh yeah, rum and vodka."

"Holy shit, Gretchen, you drank two bottles of rum and vodka? You gave my parents rum?"

She nodded. "Why? What's wrong? Your dad wanted to try some Hawaiian drinks."

"You don't drink firewhiskey, do you?" he asked. "No, of course not, you know I don't even drink beer," she said. "Oh Lord, rum and vodka are alcohols, aren't they?" She put her hand over her mouth. "I got your parents drunk."

"And sunburned from the looks of it," Charlie said.

She held her head in her hands and moaned. "When they sober up, they're going to kill me." She started to giggle.

"You like you need to sober up just a little bit, too; we have that luau to go to, remember?."

"I forgot all about that. Why don't I just stay here and you can go with your parents," she said. "I don't want to embarrass you or anything."

He swung her into his arms. "You couldn't embarrass me if you tried. I want you there beside me with my parents. I have a potion that will sober you up, but it's probably going to make you sick tomorrow. Your call."

"I think I'll be fine. What about your parents?"

"They can handle alcohol better than you. They'll be fine." He looked over at them as they resumed dancing in the sand, lost in each other's eyes. After all the years together, they still acted like they were on their honeymoon. "Hey, Dad," Charlie yelled. "We need to get going. You guys okay?"

Molly did a turn under Arthur's arm and they ended the dance with an elegant bow. Molly giggled like a school girl. Arthur kissed the top of her head and folded her up into a hug. "I haven't had this much fun in ages," Arthur admitted.

"Glad to hear that," Charlie said. "I need a quick shower and then I'll be ready." He ducked into the bathroom and when he returned they were waiting for him. Gretchen was a still a little bit tipsy, but quickly sobering up. Her skin, along with the Weasley's was still bright red, but it hadn't become uncomfortable yet. Molly gave her a potion that would keep it from burning.

"Charlie was the worst at burning in the sun," Molly was telling her. "He was always outside and never protected himself. He freckled so bad people thought he had a pox. He's tanned out pretty well since he moved to America. His brother Bill spent as much time as he did, but he never burned. One time, when Charlie was about seven, I think, he decided that he wasn't going to wear clothes. I have no idea why, but he walked around the house naked as the day he was born. This lasted a week when he got the worst sun burn. His little…"

"Mum," Charlie interrupted, "_please_."

Gretchen chuckled at his distress.

"Let's go before she starts dragging out the pictures," he said.

"I should change, don't you think? I was going to wear a dress. Do we have time?" she asked. Charlie nodded and she headed into their bedroom.

She had just removed her top when he walked in on her. Instinctively she pulled her blouse up to cover her, but pulled it out of her hands and threw it on the bed. He cupped her chin and began kissing her ear, neck and mouth. His other hand was on her breast and he was pushing her down on the bed. He expertly upzipped her pants and pulled them off and threw them in the corner. At the same time, Gretchen was tugging at his trousers and shirt. He pulled her on top of him and she bit her lip to stop from crying out. He pulled her hair out of her face and watched her. He massaged her breasts hard and she did cry out, moaning in pleasure.

She covered his hands, squeezing them. "That feels so good," she whispered.

They almost didn't hear the soft knock at the door until it became louder. "Oh shit," Charlie said, as they scrambled to get up. "I forgot they were here."

Gretchen jumped up and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door. Charlie dressed hurriedly and opened the door. Molly was standing at the door. "Something wrong?" he asked, stowing Gretchen's bra behind him.

"No, dear, I just wanted to tell you that some of your friends are here. They said it's getting late." She looked rather uncomfortable. "Where's Gretchen?"

He pointed to the bathroom. She's taking a shower. We'll be right out." He smiled uncomfortably. "How do you feel?"

Molly nodded her head from side to side. "A little dizzy. Too much sun and a bit over served." She set her jaw. "Dear, I know this is probably not the right time to talk to you about this, but promise me that you and I can talk about," she cleared her throat.

"About what, Mum?" he asked, amused.

Molly pursed her lips. "Your girlfriend," she said, as Gretchen walked into the room.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

"Why don't we talk about it now?" Charlie said, irritably.

Gretchen looked stunned, but she smiled. "It's okay, we're going to be late. I don't about you, but I'm hungry."

Molly looked chagrined.

"No, you wanted to talk about my girlfriend, Mum; so talk." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Molly shook her head. "Your friends are here, Charlie. We'll talk later." She smiled at Gretchen, but it was a strained smile.

As if on cue, Joanna stuck her head through the door. "Hey! This place is great!" She looked around and could feel the tension in the room.

"I have to pee, if you'll excuse," she said.

"Well, hurry up, we have to go," Charlie said, kissing her on the cheek. He took Gretchen's hand as he shooed Joanna into the bathroom. "We'll see you outside."

Charlie left his mother in the bedroom as he escorted Gretchen into the sitting room. Arthur looked at him and then at Molly, who was frowning. He started to say something, but Molly quickly shook her head.

Jack was the first to speak up. "Gretchen," he said happily, "is Xan with you?" he asked hopefully.

Gretchen shook her head. "Xan and Roxie are back in school."

"Oh," his face fell comically.

The rest of the team was waiting around to leave. Charlie introduced her parents to the team and they chatted away waiting on Joanna. He did not release Gretchen's hand the whole time and in fact he didn't let go of her until they arrived at the Magic's training field. The luau was set up outside near the Quidditch pitch. The Kalua pig was being uncovered and the team's entertainment was waiting to begin. There were fire and hula dancers. There was storytelling and the tales were thrilling. The hula dancers invited the women to come up to perform. Gretchen was dragged onto the stage and encouraged to dance. Gretchen was embarrassed at first, but before long she got into the spirit. Her moves were very fluid and beautiful and Charlie wasn't the only man looking at her like she was something forbidden to taste. He had to close Jack's mouth for him; he stared at her so intensively. Her hips swayed seductively and her hands beckoned him to her.

Several of the Magic got up to dance with her and she giggled as they danced closer and closer. She blushed deeply then ran back to sit with Charlie. He wasn't at all happy with the men fawning over her, but she came back to him. As soon as she sat down, he put a protective arm around her and kissed her. Everyone was applauding wildly, but she hid her face into Charlie's chest.

"Wow," he said. "I didn't know you could dance," he said appreciatively.

She chuckled and took a drink of water. "I can't. But that was fun."

As honored guests, they were served. The team's keeper, Kekoa Pagaduan, was especially interested in making sure that Gretchen got the best cut of the pig and personally showed her how to eat the traditional poi. He dug two fingers into the poi and offered it to her, smiling. Charlie pushed his hand away. "I think she's got it, man" he said. Kekoa smirked at Charlie, and then winked at Gretchen. Gretchen was too much into the tradition of the service and the stories to even consider that the two men were going all territorial on her.

However, seeker Garret Machado and Kimo saw plainly that Kekoa was flirting and completely out of line. Kimo sat down next to Kekoa and patted him hard on his shoulder. Kekoa got the message, bowed politely to Gretchen, stood up and strutted away.

Kimo offered some fish to Charlie, which he took. "Your woman is very appealing," he said to Charlie. "You can't blame Kekoa. Her dance was very seductive."

Charlie stopped chewing and looked at him. Gretchen was talking to Maile, one of the Magic's chaser, who was describing what poi was made of. She was laughing at something she was saying.

Charlie felt himself flush. He wasn't the jealous type, but he didn't like where this conversation was going. He felt a knot in his stomach. "She was dancing for me," he said plainly.

"I know, brah," Kimo said, nodding. "But she is quite a woman."

Kimo stood up and Charlie turned to watch him go when he spotted Molly looking at him. She smiled at him and he smiled back. What she'd said had irritated him beyond belief. For that brief moment he was angry at her and all he wanted to do was to protect Gretchen. That surprised him because family always came first; above everyone and everything.

He leaned over and asked his mother to dance. She blushed and nodded, taking his hand. The dance was a mixture of hula and a waltz and it didn't really matter, they were basically standing in one place, swaying side to side.

"Mum," Charlie began. "I…"

Molly shook her head. "Charlie," she said. "You took what I said, what I was going to say, all wrong."

He looked at her.

"Your father and I think, well, I think that you are more serious about Gretchen than you have ever been with any other woman I've seen you with, and that includes Ingrid's mother. I, uh, we, were just wondering where this was headed. How much do you know about her? Her family? That's all I wanted to talk to you about." She shrugged self consciously. "I assure you it wasn't anything bad. We think she's lovely. She's very down to earth."

"I get more defensive about her than anyone else. The press have battered her unnecessarily. I don't know, Mum. I really think she's the one. I'm just worried about scaring her off. She's very sensitive, but she's so kind hearted. She comes from a very traditional and conservative family, who are very close. She doesn't understand her appeal and she has no idea how beautiful she is."

"What are you saying, Charlie?" Molly asked looking into his eyes. "Is she the girl you would want to marry?"

**A/N: I know this is short, but I felt so bad about not updating the last chapter in a timely manner, so here you go. And special thanks to the creator of the 'Aumakua Magic; probably THE proudest grandmother in all Hawai'i (and most likely the rest of the country—Congratulations on your beautiful granddaughter Aleena!), Rhon du Gail.--Rita**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Marry?" Charlie sputtered. "Uh, I wouldn't go that far, Mum," he said.

"Charlie," Molly gently chided. "You're not getting any younger, you know."

"I know," he said, "but I'm sure I can have a long-term relationship without the dreaded 'M' word."

"I don't know, Charlie, this one looks like she won't wait forever," she pointed out. They watched as talked with Joanna and Maile and Kimo. Her eyes were alive and she laughed easily. Kimo was trying to get her to dance again, but she politely shook her head.

"I bought her a townhome," he said, still looking at her.

"What?" Molly asked.

"A flat. She was living with her parents and they were controlling her every move, so I bought a townhome and gave it to her."

"Hmm," Molly said, "that's a pretty big commitment."

He nodded. "I know." He sighed heavily.

"You better go rescue her," Molly said, pointing. Jack and Kekoa had joined Kimo.

"Shit," Charlie said. He led his mother back to their places.

He walked over to her very casually. "It looks like you need rescuing," he said, taking her hand.

"Hi Charlie," she beamed at him. "How'd it go with your mother?"

"I'll tell you later. Dance with me," he said, holding out his hand.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," she said standing up. She took his hand and he pulled her into his arms.

He held her close; sighing she snuggled tightly into his arms. "Charlie," Gretchen said.

His eyes were closed, blissfully content. "Hmm?"

"Can I tell you something without you freaking out?" she asked.

"Not when you ask me like that." He opened his eyes.

"Okay, then."

"No, go ahead," he said. "You know you can tell me anything."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded. He began nuzzling her neck and tracing his tongue along the curve of her ear.

"I'm afraid, Charlie."

He looked at her earnestly. "Afraid? Afraid of what?" He brought their laced fingers up to his face and kissed her fingers.

"I'm afraid of how I feel about you."

Charlie felt something go straight to his heart. He cleared his throat. "How _do_ you feel about me?"

"I' m afraid to tell you," she said. Shaking her head, she grinned. "Never mind, I'm having too good of a time to get all deep and philosophical on you."

"That doesn't sound good. Let's go somewhere quiet and we can talk."

She nodded and let him lead her out to the grounds of the Quidditch pitch. It was dark and they sat on the ground. The lights from the luau were just enough lighting so they could see each other.

He sat looking at her, his hands in his lap. She was chewing on a fingernail nervously.

"I am extremely grateful for your help," she began.

"Grateful?" This was not the way Charlie pictured the conversation going.

She nodded.

"Okay," he said.

"And everything you've done for me and my family."

"Uh huh."

"You're not making this easy, Charlie," she said.

He steeled himself. "Just tell me what you want to tell me. I'm a big boy, I can handle it."

She looked at him, then put her head back down, looking at her hands in her lap. She was wringing her hands. "Charlie," she said taking a deep breath, "it may be too soon or inappropriate, or whatever, but the truth is, I'm afraid I'm in love with you." She exhaled loudly.

He didn't say anything. He just sat looking at her.

"Oh, I knew this was a bad idea," she said struggling to get up. He reached out and grabbed her hand. "Please let me go," she begged.

He shook his head. "No, I don't think so."

She was crying now; too embarrassed to look at him. She was struggling to get away from him, "Let me go," she repeated loudly.

Kekoa was making his way back to the luau area, when he heard her. He ran toward the Quidditch pitch and saw Gretchen struggling to get away from Charlie. He was holding on to her, trying to stand up.

"Brah, you better let her go," Kekoa said in a threatening tone.

"Piss off," Charlie said, irritated that he was interfering. "This is none of your business."

"Do you need help, Gretchen?" Kekoa asked her.

"I just want to get out of here," she said, crying. Charlie let go of her and Kekoa stepped in and took her hand.

"Fuck!" Charlie said loudly. "Do not walk away from me, Gretchen. We have to talk about this."

"Not now, Charlie," she said.

"Okay, you go back to the cottage with my mum and dad."

Kekoa shook his head. "You don't need to go back there, I'll protect you."

"She doesn't need protecting," Charlie said. "You don't know what's going on and it's none of your business."

"Was he hurting you?" he asked.

Both of them yelled, "No!"

"No," she repeated. "Charlie wouldn't hurt me. I want to go back to the cottage now. It's all right. I'll be fine."

"I'll take you back," Kekoa said putting her arm protectively around Gretchen.

"The hell you will," Charlie said taking at step toward them. Both Charlie and Kekoa had their wands out before the other blinked.

Gretchen touched Charlie's arm. "Please don't," she said.

By this time, they had drawn a crowd, but no one knew what was going on. Joanna looked at Gretchen, who looked stricken, and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "Are you all right?" she whispered.

Gretchen nodded. "I need to get out of here," she said quietly.

"We'll take you where ever you want to go." Joanna looked at Charlie, who nodded.

More than anything, Gretchen was embarrassed. She was embarrassed that Charlie failed to respond; she was humiliated that she had drawn attention to herself. All she wanted to do was disappear into a tiny little ball.

"Would you take me back to the cottage?" she asked.

Joanna nodded. "Okay."

Within a matter of minutes, Joanna and Jordan took Gretchen to the cottage. Gretchen figured Charlie return soon with his parents and she just didn't know what to say to him and she wasn't ready to face him just yet. She knew it was terribly wrong to tell him how she felt about him. Charlie Weasley was not the romantic type; he'd been kind to her and she was sure he _liked _her, but love wasn't something he fell into. He was more likely to fall into bed, not love.

_Why couldn't I have kept my big mouth shut?_ _Now I'm going to lose him. Maybe I should tell him, 'just kidding!' Well, shit, _she thought.

She was going to pack and leave the next morning. There was no point in dragging it out any further.

"You stupid cow," she said aloud, throwing her shawl on the bed.

"You're right, I am," Charlie said. Gretchen jumped. She smiled shyly. "You scared me."

Charlie rushed into their bedroom and closed the door. "I thought; I was afraid that you had left," he said.

"I know I should have. Don't worry, I'll be gone tomorrow."

"Gretchen," he said, taking a step closer to her. "I need to tell you something."

"Charlie, don't. It's all right. I'm fine. I should have never said anything. "

"No," he reached for her hand. "I'm glad you did. I should have said something, but I didn't know what to say." He led her to bed and they both sat down. "No, that's not true; I know what I wanted to say, I just couldn't say it."

"And you don't have to, Charlie."

"I never thought that I was the kind of man who wanted to settle down with one woman. I'm a horrible boyfriend; I think only of myself, and I've never been faithful to one woman. But the truth is, I'm afraid, too."

She looked at him.

"I'm afraid," he shook his head, "_I know_ I'm going to do something stupid and drive you away. I'm in love with you, too, but I'm going to fuck it up."

'


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Gretchen looked at Charlie without speaking, trying to absorb what he'd just told her. He was just as afraid and uncertain as she was. In the normal world there was hope where there was love; but this wasn't the normal world. Charlie Weasley was an international celebrity. He couldn't go anywhere in the wizard world without reporters fighting to take his picture. Every drink he took or woman he dated was scrutinized. He was used to the attention, but Gretchen wasn't and she was very uncomfortable. Thanks to a vicious reporter, Gretchen was thrown into the limelight in a very bad way.

"Charlie," Gretchen said, finally.

He looked at her and smiled. She put her head on his shoulder. "Now what?" she asked.

Charlie turned and kissed the top of her head. "We don't have to decide anything right now," he said.

Charlie and Gretchen spent the rest of the evening with Molly and Arthur. They avoided all talk about their earlier conversation, but he couldn't get it off his mind. He was afraid that she regretted falling in love with him and he was terrified that whatever they had together was in jeopardy. It was easier to imagine that she wasn't in love with him, so he couldn't hurt her.

She fell asleep leaning against his chest and he felt more content than he'd felt in a long time. Molly was right about one thing, he wasn't getting any younger. He'd had this conversation over and over in his head many times about whether or not to walk away from the limelight and settle down as a dragon wrangler. He had considered moving to the desert and working full time at the North American Dragon Preserve, but that was a 24/7 responsibility that would leave him little time for a committed relationship. His friend, Mike Hendershot, was the only one he knew who was married and worked at the preserve. But, then, Mike and his wife Lindsey had their share of problems, but Charlie doubted it was from work and more because Lindsey was a muggle trying to raise two high spirited wizard children.

Then there was Quidditch. He loved the game. He'd be happy playing pickup Quidditch with neighbors as long as he was playing. The gold he made playing funded his charity and foundation work, and to be honest, he enjoyed having enough gold to buy whatever he needed or wanted without worrying about it.

There was no real time the rest of the week to dwell on much of anything. Practice was going longer and longer each night. Hawai'i was the only team that was undefeated this season and the Reds had already lost two games. Naturally the Magic were favored to win, which made Coach Popov work them even harder.

Of course the press got wind of the rivalry between Kekoa and Charlie and they played that up. According to the papers, the two teams were bitter rivals and there was bad blood between the Magic's keeper and Charlie.

Joanna and Jordan had announced her pregnancy and the fact that this would be her last game before joining the coaching staff with the reserve team. The Reds hadn't announced her replacement and there was speculation about that as well.

Charlie figured there would be more reporters in the stands than fans on Saturday night. It was an important match, and he was also looking forward to have his parents watch him play.

His parents were having a wonderful time; it was like a second honeymoon. They got along great with Gretchen and were looking forward to meeting her family when they returned to Texas. Molly easily fell in love with Minnie and Hercules the minute she saw them. She couldn't understand how Charlie could possibly call that adorable creature a demon dog. Hercules seemed to like her and especially Arthur. Whenever the dog wasn't in Minnie's carrier, he jumped into Arthur's lap. The napped together on the lanai and both snored loudly, which Molly found charming.

This was one of the few times Molly really could relax; she didn't have to cook or clean or do anything she didn't want to. She confided to Gretchen that she could get used to a life of leisure. Gretchen thought after all had been through, she deserved to be pampered.

Of course, next week Molly and Arthur were going to dedicate the majority of their time to their granddaughter. Jessica was going to let Ingrid spend the whole week with Charlie and Gretchen decided she would stay away and let them have their time together. While she was looking forward to meeting Ingrid, she didn't want to interject herself. Charlie had not asked her to go with him when he picked her up and she was not anxious at all about meeting Ingrid's mother.

Saturday's game was scheduled for seven that evening so the people on the mainland could watch it on WWN (America) at a reasonable hour. Charlie spent the whole day at the stadium getting ready for the game while Gretchen and the others, including a very excited house elf, would arrive later. Minnie had never been to a Quidditch match before and she decked out in a child's size uniform with Charlie's number on it. She also made the same outfit for Hercules. Gretchen wasn't sure Charlie would appreciate Minnie's homage to Charlie on the dog from hell, but when he saw her and the dog, he roared with laughter.

Charlie was right about there being a lot of reporters at the game; more than usually covered the matches; when he swooped in to say hello to his parents and Gretchen light bulbs exploded everywhere. He flew into the stands, and hopped off his broom and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her long and passionately. She struggled for a second then relaxed, returning the kiss with the same fervor. Cameras were going off like crazy, and when he finally released her, he turned and gave the reporters a smug look. Gretchen, of course, turned bright red and tried to hide her face, but she was smiling.

"Wish me luck," he said winking back at her.

"You don't need luck," she said.

The minute Charlie flew down to the Quidditch pitch for the game reporters began to descend on Gretchen. They rudely jostled the people around Gretchen and the Weasley's trying to get a picture. Her first urge was to run away, but she couldn't find a way out.

"Please don't," she begged, but the handful of reporters ignored her.

Molly grabbed hold of Gretchen as one of the reporters tried to pull her away, and Arthur withdrew his wand and threw a powerful _stupefying hex _causing the people to fall away comically. The fans in the stands cheered. Apparently the Americans didn't use spells as readily as the British. No one bothered them after that.

Once Charlie got out on the pitch for the game, it was going to take more than luck to help him out; the Magic were merciless, and every bludger and beater bat was aimed at him. He was pummeled from all sides. Apparently, the Magic were very loyal players and they took the altercation with Kekoa seriously. He was assaulted and knocked around hard. It took all his skill to remain on his broom.

The game was brutal and exciting. It was the most physical match ever played. It was literally a knock down drag out, with neither side able to score. Lee and Jason made sure that seeker Garret Machado got no closer to the Golden Snitch than Charlie. The game continued for four hours until finally after a grueling battle, Charlie grabbed the Golden Snitch and won the game 150-0.

Both the Reds and the Magic celebrated the end of the match and all rivalry was forgiven. Kekoa hugged Charlie and congratulated him on the game.

Charlie didn't get back to the cottage until way after midnight. Molly and Arthur had already gone to bed but Gretchen was waiting up for him. He was still on a natural high.

"You were wonderful," she said, kissing him.

"It was a hard game; I didn't think we would pull it off. Did you see how I got hit with everything they had? Man, it was brutal," he said pulling his shirt off and tossing it on the floor. "Come here, baby," he said pulling her to him.

She hesitated for a second, but then fell into his arms. "Charlie, I was so worried that you were going to get hurt," she said.

"Seriously, me too, but Lee and Jason were great."

"What time are we leaving tomorrow?" she asked after a pause.

"Right after breakfast, I guess." He looked into her eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I, uh, was just wondering," she said.

Charlie looked at her pointedly. "What?"

"You're going to pick up Ingrid on your way back?"

He nodded. "I'm going to stay overnight one night, but I'll be back Monday."

"Oh, okay."

"Did you want to come with me? I didn't think you'd want to that's why I didn't ask. I thought it might be uncomfortable for you," he explained.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to come," she said. "I completely understand."

"Good. I don't want things to get awkward. Lindsey's had a pole up her ass lately and I didn't think you'd want to witness our inevitable fight. I don't want my parents to see it either, so I was counting on you seeing them home safely."

It was almost two before they got to bed; Charlie fell asleep almost immediately when his head hit the pillow and they slept in each other's arms.

The next morning, while Gretchen slept, Charlie got up and met his parents on the lanai for breakfast. They talked about the game and how exciting it was.

"We had a bit of excitement, too," Arthur said. "A bunch of reporters were harassing Gretchen. They were quite rude. Is that the kind of thing you have to put up with?"

"What happened?" he asked.

"They wouldn't leave her alone, Charlie," Molly said. "You dad finally had to hex them."

"Shit," he said. "Why can't they leave her alone?"


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Charlie called Gretchen as soon as he was back in his house Austin. Molly and Arthur had taken Ingrid away from him immediately and Charlie doubted he would be able to see his daughter while they were there. Minnie hovered over her anxiously until Charlie reminded her that his mum had raised more children than she had and to let them play with their grandchild. Minnie was just as possessive of Ingrid as she was of her little dog.

"Hey, baby," he said seductively to Gretchen.

"Oh Charlie! Thank you so much."

"Uh, you're welcome. For what?"

"I just got the call that I got that job with Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. I start training Monday. It pays so much more than the other job with Millie. I'm so excited. Roxie's in seven heaven and even Xan's jealous."

"That's great, honey. Come over and we'll celebrate. I want you to meet Ingrid. Bring your family over, too; now's as good as any for the families to meet."

Gretchen swallowed hard. "Uh, you think so? Today? Now?"

"Sure, why not? Jordan and Joanna are bringing Kayleigh. I could probably tolerate Jack for an hour or two, if you want me to ask him. Are Roxie and Xan at home now?"

"Yes, but they're going back tomorrow. I think Xan would like to see Jack; that's all she talks about. I don't know if I can talk my parents into coming. They think I've seen enough of you last week. I think they expect me to visit with them."

"Just tell them if they want to see you, they have to put up with me. I'd like for them to meet my parents, too. Then maybe they'll know I'm serious about our relationship."

Gretchen was quiet, _our relationship, _she thought. She cleared her throat. "We'll be over in about an hour, with or without my parents."

"Good girl. Gretchen?"

"Yes, Charlie?"

"What are you wearing?"

She laughed out loud. "I'll see you," she said. "You want us to bring anything?"

Charlie chuckled. "Are you kidding? And insult Minnie? You can't be serious."

By the time their conversation ended, Joanna and Jordan had popped in with Kayleigh and Justine. Kayleigh had apparently gotten over her serious bout of 'terrible two's' and was happy and laughing. She ran to Ingrid who was playing in the recently converted backyard playground and hugged her. Ingrid happily jumped up and down on her wobbly little legs.

"You told me Kayleigh was a _Metamorphmagus_, Charlie, but I completely forgot. Isn't she adorable? Reminds me of a friend of ours," Arthur said as he watched her hair changed colors from purple to pink when she saw Ingrid.

Charlie nodded. "She totally freaked out the Kingsley's when she was born. Nobody had ever seen one before."

"Her hair turns raven black with white streaks when she's mad; it's totally bizarre," Joanna said.

The rest of the team showed up a little while later. Jack was sporting a black eye from Saturday's game. He could have gotten rid of it, but Charlie suspected he wanted to impress Xan.

With Minnie watching the children, Justine didn't have anything to do; she grabbed herself a fruit juice and sat down next to Charlie. She smiled at him in a flirting manner; he smiled back, but moved out of his chair to play with Ingrid. He sat down in the middle of the sand box and Ingrid wobbled over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him big wet sloppy kisses on his nose and cheek. She sat down in his lap and magicked a bucket and shovel to her and began covering Charlie with sand.

"Did you see that, Arthur?" Molly exclaimed. "Doing magic already. She's a clever girl, this one."

Arthur beamed with pride. Ingrid thought it was very funny when she pulled the neck of Charlie's shirt and began filling it with sand. Molly and Arthur encouraged her by clapping and laughing. She got more approval when she poured scoops of sand over Charlie's head.

"Oh no, you don't," Charlie said, pulling Ingrid onto his back and standing up. He shook the sand out of his hair and out of his shirt. "That's enough of that." He sat her down and she ran over to Molly's outstretched arms.

"Gah," Charlie said, "I've got sand in places I shouldn't. Hang on; I've got to get rid of this."

He went back into the house and upstairs. He'd just emptied out the sand in his pants and walked into the bedroom from the master closet and was zipping up, when ran into Justine coming into his room. He reached out to steady her with one hand; his left hand on his fly. To someone who was approaching from the stairs, the scene might look like they were embracing, and then jumping apart guiltily at the sound of a loud gasp.

It was Gretchen, of course, at the top of the stairs. And Justine did look guilty, but Charlie looked over Justine's head and grinned, and pushed Justine politely out of the way.

"Hi, baby," he said, "glad you're here. Did you bring your parents?"

Gretchen nodded numbly as she watched Justine fidget. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing, why?" he said, totally oblivious.

"Did I interrupt anything?" she asked.

"No, you missed me digging sand out of my shorts," he said laughing. "Ingrid was having fun. Did you meet her yet?"

Gretchen shook her head. "You want to tell me why you were up here alone with her?" she asked pointing to Justine.

"What? Nothing? I was just coming out and Justine, you've met her, right? Kayleigh's nanny. I guess she was headed to the loo. Oh!" he said, realizing finally what Gretchen had misinterpreted. "Oh shit. God no." He shook his head vehemently. Justine was still looking guilty; she slipped past Gretchen and hurried down the stairs.

"It looked kind of, um, funny," she said, not smiling.

He did smile. "Jealous?" he asked, reaching for her.

"It's not something I expected to see coming up the stairs," she said.

"Totally innocent. Come on, meet Ingrid. Do you like children, because I completely forgot to ask," he said babbling. He kissed her.

"I do," she answered. "Like children," she finished quickly. "I'm just nervous." She shrugged. "No idea why. What if she doesn't like me?"

"She's a baby. Besides, what's not to like? Are your parents here?"

She shook her head. "Not yet, they said they'd be round as soon as mom gets dressed. She wants to dress up for some reason. They were impressed when I told them you wanted them to meet your parents."

"Good. I missed you yesterday," he said, ducking them into the pantry for a quick kiss.

He succeeding in messing up her hair, which he knew annoyed her; like no one could figure out that they've been making out in the pantry. She smoothed her hair down as they made their way outside. Gretchen took one look at Ingrid and fell in love. She had her daddy's eyes and a lighter, wiry, curly version of his hair. She was busy magically stacking and unstacking blocks in the enormous backyard sandbox. When she saw Charlie come out, she jumped up and ran to him carrying her sand bucket and shovel.

"Oh, no you don't, you little monkey butt," he said laughingly scooping her up into his big arms. "No more sand."

He held her and kissed her belly holding her upside down while she squealed with delight. Once he righted her, she saw Gretchen standing next to him and she held out her arms for her to take. Gretchen took her and Ingrid seemed content. She played with the necklace that Gretchen wore around her neck.

Everyone was pretty amazed that she had taken to her so quickly. Of course Minnie was hovering over her nervously, but once she saw that Gretchen knew what she was doing, relaxed a little. Before too long, Ingrid fell happily asleep in her arms. She made no move to put her down; the two of them together was the most natural thing in the world. She rocked her and kissed her forehead.

The Wallace's came over about an hour later and they were thrilled about seeing Jack and Xan snuggling up together, but they didn't cause a scene. They were polite to the Weasley's and were quite smitten with Ingrid. Dan and Arthur talked about Saturday's game and were excited that the Reds beat the Magic; Arthur took great pride and describing how his son captured the Golden Snitch. He also managed to brag about Ginny who played for Holyhead Harpies. Molly and Tilly seemed to get along well, they talked about their children's marital status and the number of grandchildren Molly had. Tilly wanted grandchildren, but her two youngest were still in school.

Everyone stayed quite late, and when Gretchen started to leave as well, he asked he to stick around. She hesitated but then agreed. Maybe it was time they talked.

Molly, Arthur , and Ingrid went to bed and Gretchen and Charlie sat outside. Charlie was drinking beer and Gretchen sat next to him.

"It's so peaceful here after everyone leaves," he joked.

"I like it. And I love my apartment. It is perfect. Did I thank you?"

Charlie laughed. "Yes, about a hundred times. I'm just very happy you are on your own." He took a drink of the beer. "So, are we good?" he asked her.

"You tell me," she said.

"You know what I said about us. I really am the worst boyfriend."

"Uh huh."

"But, I really care about you, Gretchen. Do you want to see where this is going? I can't guarantee anything, but we can be together, if that's that you want."

Gretchen sighed. "I still have my fears and some doubts. You're used to all the glitz and glitter, but I'm not and I doubt if I ever will. I get my feelings hurt too easily and I'm a very private person. I do love you, but I'm not sure this will work out. However, I am willing to give it a chance. I'm not asking you for anything; no commitment or anything like that."

He nodded. "I wish I could guarantee that I won't hurt you, Gretchen. I'd never do anything to hurt you on purpose. You do believe me, right?"

Gretchen nodded. "I know that, Charlie, but it still hurts. Why don't we just say either one of us can walk away."

"But not right now."

"All right," she said, reaching out and kissing him. "I need to go home; tomorrow's a big day."

He kissed her and let her go.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

She had fallen asleep in his lap outside in the back yard and she looked too peaceful to move. He watched her chest move rhythmically up and down, and he grinned to himself. She had no idea how beautiful she was or how just looking at her turned him on. The top button of her blouse looked so inviting that he moved his fingers over the soft material and he undid the first button, then the next one came away. He slid his hand inside her blouse and under her bra. _Why did she even wear the thing?_ he wondered, lightly tracing his fingers down her cleavage.

Gretchen stirred. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying to figure out how to unhook this damn contraption. Why do you wear it anyway? You know I'm just going to take it off."

Gretchen laughed. "I wear it because I have to. My boobs are too big, they must be contained," she said airily.

Charlie grinned lecherously. "I love your breasts. That's the first thing that attracted me."

"Oh, really?" she said, in an amused tone. "What about my mind?"

"Yeah, that too, but your mind didn't give me an aching hard-on the first time I saw you. You hadn't said a word, so I couldn't tell how brilliant you were."

"Oh?" she laughed. "Well, at least you're honest."

"That's me: honest Charlie Weasley. Come now, help me take it off; I want to play," he said, pulling more buttons until her blouse was completely opened.

She slapped his hand away. "What about your parents?"

"Let them get their own girl," he said. She gave him a look, and he sighed. "Oh, very well, if you're going to be a spoil sport." He sat up and crossed his legs.

"You're such a baby," she laughed.

He was about to say something but he decided it was better not to. He clasped the back of her head and kissed her. His other hand was working on unhooking her bra.

"Why aren't you doing the making the bra disappear hex like you did with my panties?" she asked.

"Because this is more fun; I was in a hurry last time," he said. "Aha!" He managed to unhook the lacy bra, running his hands under the material kneading the soft mounds of her breasts. "That's nice," he moaned.

"Hmm," she agreed, sighing blissfully.

They made out playfully, but neither made the effort to take it to the next step. Gretchen left around two o'clock and Charlie made his way to his bedroom, checking on Ingrid first. Minnie had made a small bed for herself; she always slept with Ingrid when she was there. Charlie covered Minnie with the blanket she had kicked off. Hercules opened his eyes sleepily but didn't bark or make any noise.

He got up before his parents and everyone else the next morning. He went to the practice Quidditch pitch for his early morning flight. As he walked into the dining room for breakfast, he was greeted by Jack, who looked like he could use a couple of more hours of sleep, and Jordan.

"Where's your better half?" he asked Jordan as he slipped into the chair across from him.

"Checking in with her new team. She's so excited. She'll be here in a bit. I heard who's replacing her, have you?"

Charlie took a bit of the breakfast burrito he'd made and shook his head. "Who?"

"Steven Moran," he said sitting back.

"No shit? The all-star from Greenland?"

Jordan nodded and smiled. "How about that?"

"Cool. I just thought they bring up Petersen from the reserves."

"Yeah, me too, but no," Jordan said. "I think Popov is going to introduce him today."

"Good morning, peasants," Joanna said slipping in beside Jordan. She kissed her husband passionately.

"Hi sweetie," said Jordan, "we were just talking about Moran."

"He's a good player. I'm glad he begged to join the Reds, well, that's the way I heard it anyway. Lucky us. Oh shit, Charlie, Linda the bitch is at it again."

"What else is new?"

"Well apparently, she's got some kind of hard-on for your girlfriend. She's got photographers all over, staked out at her apartment, just waiting to spring."

"That's why I haven't been there," Charlie admitted.

"Did you see the pictures they got of you and her in Hawaii? The fight you almost had with Kekoa? It was awful the way they talked about her. What're you going to do about it?" Joanna asked.

"I'm not going to do anything. The more I try to reason with Linda, the worse she gets. She'll move on sooner or later," he sighed. "I might just have to fuck her to make her leave Gretchen alone."

"Charlie, you are not to fuck that miserable woman ever again," Joanna was adamant.

He rolled his eyes and laughed. "Don't worry, I was only joking. I'm not going to do anything, for real. Like I said, she'll move on sooner or later. I think we can ride it out."

"Charlie," Joanna began, "Gretchen's not like us."

"I know, she's very sensitive, and very, very shy. I hope it doesn't freak her out more than it already has."

"So are you going to marry her?" Joanna asked after taking a bite of Jordan's toast.

"_Fuck_, Joanna, I haven't known her long enough to even think about it, fuck, Mum, give me a break."

Joanna wagged her finger at Charlie. "You son of a bitch, you have been thinking about it, haven't you? Look at you! I'd never believe it in a cazillion years."

"Jeez, Jordan, control your spouse," Charlie said. "Joanna, what the fuck is wrong with everybody? When have you ever known me to even think about marriage? I don't have the marriage gene. No way."

"Uh huh, yeah, right, you son of a bitch," Joanna grinned.

"Aw, fuck," Charlie said rolling his eyes. "I'm going to practice." He snatched up his broom and left the table with echoes of Jordan and Joanna's laughter.

"I want to be best man," Joanna called after him. He promptly gave her a rude hand gesture.

Three hours into practice, Charlie was sweaty and irritated because the new chaser, Steven Moran had hit him in the face and back with the quaffle a half dozen times. It seemed like whenever Charlie flew anywhere near a goal, Steven was trying to hurl a quaffle through it and hit him. He would wave at Charlie with a big dumb grin on his face and yell, "Oops. Sorry."

He received a message that he had an urgent call, so he took advantage of the break. He was thinking about ways to hex Steven making it look like an accident, when he picked up the receiver and growled, "This is Charlie."

"Oh Charlie." It was a very hysterical Gretchen.

"What's the matter? Is Ingrid all right?" he asked, panicked. "Where are you?"

"I'm here at work, at the 3W's and the place is surrounded by reporters. It's a nightmare, Charlie. I don't know what to do. They won't leave me alone; they keep asking me about a _wedding_."

"_Fuck_," he said. "Get your boss on the line for me, please. Relax, okay? Everything's going to be all right."

Gretchen handed the receiver to the store manager, Lester Abbott, who sounded quite overwhelmed, as well. "Hello?" he said.

"This is Charlie Weasley. How many reporters are over there?"

"A dozen looks like. They're harassing her, she very frightened."

Charlie nodded. "Have you called security?"

"Uh," was his reply.

"Okay, call security. Tell the reporters to get the fuck out of your store and to leave you alone. Jeez, man, don't you Americans ever use hexes? Shit! A couple _stupefy's _ought to do the trick._"_

"The press are protected," he explained.

"Fuck that," Charlie snorted. "So go call security. How's Gretchen doing?"

"Not too well, I'm afraid. They came running at her as soon as we opened the doors. They were taking pictures; _at least she was wearing the logo shirt_, and throwing questions at her. She tried to be polite, but it just got too overwhelming. Will you be coming here, sir?" he asked hopefully.

"Fuck, no. Let me speak with Gretchen, and call security, dammit."

Lester handed the receiver back to Gretchen.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I'll see you tonight, okay. Come to my house."

"How can you be so calm?" she roared. "They practically knocked me down, Charlie, I am terrified."

"I know. I'm sorry. It'll be all right."  
"No, it won't. I'm sorry, Charlie, but I can't do this anymore."

"What are you saying?"

"I tried, but I'm not like your other girlfriends, I hate this. I can't do it. It's over. I'm sorry," she was crying.

"Gretchen, please." But it was too late.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Gretchen?" Charlie held his breath, but the connection was gone. He threw whatever was in his hands against the wall, turned and ran down the corridor until he was in front of the Wizard Information Office of Dixie Malthune, the team's Information Officer. Dixie was in the front foyer flirting her way through a group of Quidditch magazine editors when she looked up and smiled that dazzling smile of hers. Charlie's heart began to flutter and he almost forgot why he was there. Charlie suspected the gorgeous Dixie must be at least half Veela, because her charms would melt the iciest soul.

"There's our star seeker," Dixie said. "Charlie Weasley, these are the owners of _Quidditch Today_, _USAQL Newsletter_, and _World Quidditch_, Truman Grossman, Chuck Madison, and Mike Khan." Dixie had a remarkable memory.

"Sorry to interrupt but I need to speak to you now."

Dixie nodded and turned to the editors and gave them her brightest smile. "Excuse me for the tiniest minute," she said. The editors reddened and nodded vigorously.

"Don't run off too far," Mike Khan from _World Quidditch_ stammered like a silly school boy.

Dixie led Charlie into her office and closed the door. She shook her head like she was letting go of her spell-binding charm. She had to tone down so Charlie could think straight.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Charlie sighed. What he was about to say went against anything he'd ever considered before. "Sorry to bother you, but I've got a situation and I need a, what do you call it, a publicist, _now_."

She looked totally stunned. "You? You've never wanted a publicist before. Haven't I tried to talk you into it?"

He nodded. He hated the idea of having a person represent him to the press, but he'd tried to handle Linda in his own way and that didn't work out at all, so now he was desperate. He needed someone to handle the mess with Gretchen; maybe that would calm her down enough to see reason.

He explained to Dixie what was going on at the 3W's, and how he needed someone to go over there now and handle the situation. He said that there was a rumor out that he and Gretchen were getting married, and he needed that nipped in the bud right away and he wanted someone to help Gretchen cope with the bottom-feeding press.

Dixie nodded and called her assistant. "Roger, I want you to get Addison Miller in here now, please." In less than 30 seconds, a very cute, vivacious witch was running through the door.

"Sorry it took me so long," she said apologetically.

"Addison, this is Charlie Weasley. You're his from now on."

Addison broke into a big smile. "Oh goody. I was praying for someone like this."

Charlie looked at the two of them strangely. _What the fuck? _ Before he could say anything, Dixie said, "I need you to clear up a situation. Apparently Charlie's girlfriend is being hounded by the press and they've got her cornered at the 3W's in Pflugerville. He'll brief you about the situation, and when you get back, I want you to come up with a strategy. No one is to get to Gretchen, you understand? That is your sole mission in life right now."

Allison nodded grimly. "I'll do it," she stuck out her hand to Charlie. "Thank you for giving me the opportunity." Charlie nodded uncomfortably and shook her hand.

Charlie turned to Dixie and whispered, "Is she on pixie dust?" he asked.

Dixie smiled. "No, she's really a great publicist. She's perfect for the job. Well, get out of here so I can woo the editors. Good luck, Charlie," she said shooing them out of her office.

Allison took him into her small cubby of an office and asked specific questions about Gretchen and the situation. She admitted that she had read all the articles about him and their relationship, because it was her job, she declared solemnly.

"Don't fuck this up, I want to keep this one," he said.

Addison grinned and gave him the 'thumbs up' sign and disapparated in front of him. Charlie sighed heavily as he watched her disappear. He called the 3W's and Lester told him that Gretchen was still there, and security had come and cleared out the reporters. He was talking when Charlie heard a loud pop and Lester said, "Ooh, someone just appeared."

Charlie explained who she was and why it was all right for her to speak with Gretchen. He had no idea if Gretchen would even speak to Addison, but he hoped she'd see that the young publicist would be able to help her deal with the press.

Gretchen was apprehensive when she saw the perky young woman approach her followed by the store manager. Gretchen was sitting in the employee's lounge, totally humiliated. She was still crying not because of the reporters, but because of her sharp words to Charlie. Charlie! He was only trying to help. _What had she done_?

"Hi Gretchen, I'm Addison, Charlie's publicist. I'm here to help you," she said reassuringly.

Gretchen took Addison's hand. "Charlie sent you?"

She nodded. She seemed to smile a lot. "Security got rid of the press, but if I know my reporters, and believe me, honey, I do, they are still lurking around. I'm going to go talk to them and give them a little piece of news and warn them to stay away, from now on they'll deal strictly with me. They won't harass you any more, okay?" She sounded like she was talking to a child, but Gretchen got it.

"Oh, and Gretchen, please don't give up on Charlie. He loves you." She patted her hand affectionately and stood up. She winked at Gretchen and walked determinedly out the shop door. She was right, the press were lurking around at the food court waiting for Gretchen to come out of the shop.

Addison smiled her sweetest smile and walked up to the group that was milling around. She acted like she knew everyone, and she did, by reputation only and their work. She had done her research.

"Billy, hi!" she said to a chubby reporter named Billy Preston, a free lance photographer/reporter who was hired by Linda Martinez to stalk Gretchen.

Billy was flattered that someone knew his name, so he acted like he knew her and grinned and waved. "How's it going?" he said absolutely clueless who he was talking to.

"Hi ya," she said, trying desperately to imitate her boss, Dixie, and she was succeeding. "I'm Addison Miller, I'm Charlie Weasley's publicist and," she said, handing out an impressive business card to each of the reporters, "if you have any questions at all about Charlie, you have to go through me. And that includes any of his friends. Honestly guys, you don't want to scare them off, do you? She chuckled softly. "I will be telling you where you can take pictures and when; we have to respect Charlie's privacy. He's been so cooperative with ya'll and he appreciates your job and knows what an important contribution you make, so please," she put in hands together like she was about to pray, "help me out here, okay?"

By this time she had gotten everybody's attention. Charlie Weasley cooperating? That would be the day. His new girlfriend made real good copy because she wasn't like the other witches he went out with. Fans loved her and her face (and big boobs) sold magazines.

"First of all, Charlie wanted me to tell you that he is NOT engaged to Miss Wallace, okay? That is the honest-to-God's truth. They are friends. They haven't known each very long, but they are close friends. Miss Wallace is a private person and if you have any questions for her, you have to come through me, and I will relay the questions to her. Okay?" The reporters nodded. "If you approach her for any reason that isn't arranged or a public event, I'm afraid there are going to be consequences. Believe me fellows, you're going to get all the information and photos you want. Before I answer ya'll's questions," she drawled in her deep Texas accent, "I've prepared a press packet for you. Right now there's nothing public planned, but you're welcome to photograph Charlie and his friends at Quidditch matches, before and after the games. And I'll update this weekly or as it happens, and I'll be sending it along to you. Any questions?"

"When do you think they'll announce their engagement?" one reporter asked.

"Oh, my God, sweetheart, believe me Charlie is not getting married," she assured them. "You know Charlie as well as anyone," she said knowingly.

"How does Gretchen get along with Ingrid?" another reporter asked. "Is she Ingrid's mother?"

Addison shook her head. "They get along real well. She just loves her to death, and what's not to love, right, fellows? Ingrid's adorable. And no, she not Ingrid's mother."

"Where did they meet?" Billy asked.

Addison smiled warmly and Billy reddened. Oh yes, she had Dixie's charms. "They were introduced by a mutual friend."

"Who was the friend?"

Charlie didn't tell me," she shrugged. "Sorry."

"She's a lot different from the other girls Charlie's dated. Why her?"

The question was irritating and unnecessary, but if it bothered Addison, she never let on. "They have a lot in common. I think she's beautiful and no, she's nothing like the other girls he's dated."

There were a few other inane questions, but she answered them as if they were the most important thing in the world. She was friendly and she made them think she was telling them secrets no one else knew, but in fact, she hadn't revealed anything except that they weren't engaged. "Don't forget to call me anytime you have questions, and I promise to keep you up to date. Bye now and thank you so much."

Satisfied, the reporters walked away talking among themselves. Addison took a cleansing breath and went back into the shop. Gretchen had been watching from the front how she handled them.

"Thank you," she said.

"Oh, my pleasure. Sincerely." She gave her a hug. "I'm here to help you. Please don't give up on Charlie," she repeated from earlier. "He really does love you."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Charlie was crabby the rest of the day at practice. He took Steven aside and told him that if he hit him again with the quaffle he was going to shove it up his ass. Jordan was the only one who approached at the end of practice.

"What's the matter?"

"She broke up with me. The goddamn press. I finally got a publicist that was supposed to help her out. Jordan, I'm so pissed off right now, if that bitch Linda comes within 100 yards, I don't know what I'll do. She fucked up a perfectly wonderful relationship," Charlie said, throwing his broom against the corner. "Mother fucker."

"Sorry, man," Jordan said. "You want to get something to drink?"

"No, but thanks, I want to get home, my parents and Ingrid are still here."

"How long is your little rug rat going to be here?"

Charlie shrugged. "I'm supposed to have her for another week, unless Jessica decides she wants her back."

Jordan hitched his broom across his shoulder. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Sorry about Gretchen. I liked her."

"Yeah," Charlie said, shaking his head. "Me, too."

When Charlie got home, Molly and Minnie were in the kitchen. Both were trying to cook, but neither want to relinquish the job. "Mum, go sit down. You're on vacation, you're not supposed to be in the kitchen," Charlie chided her.

Minnie gave Molly a very satisfied and smug grin, and took the ladle away from her. She was polite, but the way she looked at it, it was her kitchen and she needed to do her job.

"I wanted to make your favorite stew," Molly protested.

"Next time I'm home, okay?"

Molly kissed her son. "Is Gretchen coming over tonight?"

Charlie took a beer out of the refrigerator. He opened the bottle and drank half of it before he said, "No. She broke up with me." He finished drinking the beer in another gulp, tossed the bottle away and reached in and got another one. He handed a bottle to his mother and father and gave a small can to Minnie. He took another for himself. He explained everything that happened.

Molly sighed. "I'm so sorry, Charlie. She was a very dear girl."

Charlie shrugged. "I should have known better," he said. "Oh well." Charlie put the bottle down and took Ingrid who was asleep in her granddad's arms. He kissed her hair. Ingrid stirred, tried to open her eyes, but went right back to sleep.

"She looks played out," Charlie said. "Did you have fun today?"

Molly patted Ingrid's foot and nodded. "She a perfect child. I'm going to miss her."

"You should stay longer, Mum."

"Daddy has to get back to work." Molly said.

"I know. I miss you."

"Charlie, I think things are going to work out for you. Maybe Gretchen will change her mind," she said.

He shrugged. "I doubt it. It was better when I was messing around. No worries." He hugged Ingrid tighter. "From now on, this is the only girl in my life." He kissed her chubby cheek.

Minnie insisted on taking Ingrid to bed while Charlie and his parents ate dinner. Charlie was quiet and sullen. Molly tried to liven up the conversation but was at a loss to come up with anything that would cheer him up.

"You'll never guess who your dad and I saw right before we left."

Charlie stopped chewing looked at her expectantly. "No idea."

"An old friend of yours, Lavender Brown."

"No shit?" Lavender and he had had a brief affair many years before. "How's she doing?"

"Just wonderfully. When we told her we were coming for a visit she said she was planning a trip to America one day. Does she ever write to you?"

"Lord no. I haven't seen her in what five years? Is she still hot?"

Molly swiped him playfully on his arm. "Charlie Weasley is that all you ever think of?" she said grinning.

"Pretty much," he said chuckling.

Arthur looked up from his dinner and chuckled. He knew, but never exactly knew _why_ that Charlie was Molly's favorite son. She protected him and worried more about him than her other children. Seeing them together made him smile. He knew that when they got home, Molly would be weepy for a while. If there was any way for Charlie to back home, Arthur would help arrange it just to see his Molly happy. He looked at her wistfully as they bantered about. One day he would find out why Molly loved her son more than any other.

"You know we're leaving after the game on Saturday," Arthur said finally.

Both Molly and Charlie looked at him.

"So soon?" Charlie asked and Molly nodded sadly.

"I would like to say good bye to Gretchen, Charlie," Molly said, trying to gauge his reaction. "I do like her very much. And the Wallace's."

Charlie shrugged. "It's okay with me. I'm not mad at Gretchen. _She _broke up with me. I'm just not sure she'll want to see me."

Just at that moment, the cell phone Charlie was carrying started to vibrate. He jumped because it always surprised him when the damn thing went off. He looked at the number and sighed heavily.

"What?" he said impatiently. "No. That's not right, Jessica. I never get to see her." He paused and his face turned very red.

"Don't do this." Another pause, this one longer. "When?"

"Fuck, Jessica. Don't do this," he repeated. "Look, she's my daughter, too. Jesus! How did you ever turn out to be such a bitch?"

"Fuck you," he said snapping the phone shut. "Fuck!" he said throwing the phone on the table.

"What's wrong, dear?" Molly asked.

"Jessica's picking up Ingrid tomorrow. I'm supposed to have her ready by six o'clock. Fucking bitch," he said angrily.

Arthur looked like he was about to cry. He and Ingrid had gotten along so well. What if he'd never see her again?

Charlie was still pissed off, so when the phone went off again, he grabbed it and growled into the received, "What?"

There was a pause. Then, "I'm sorry to bother you, Charlie. I, uh, I'm sorry."

"Don't hang up, Gretchen, please," he said.

"I'm sorry to bother you," she repeated clearing her throat. "I wanted to know if I could, uh, come over for little while." Her voice sounded weak, like she'd been crying; like it was the hardest thing in the world for her to talk to him at that moment.

"Yeah, of course," he said, not knowing what to expect. "I'll be right here."

He hung up the phone and looked at his parents. "Gretchen's on her way over here."

Molly and Arthur looked at each other and shrugged, and then they smiled.


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Special thanks to Nanaho-Hime who created the New Jersey Flyers and Blonde Spirit who brought the New York Wings to life. (please meet team at usaql web site)--Rita**

Chapter 31

Charlie stared at the back door and chewed on a piece of calloused skin on his thumb. He switched from beer to tequila as he waited for Gretchen. Finally, he saw the green flame in the floo room and watched as Gretchen walked to the back door. He opened the door before she had a chance to knock.

Both of them stared at each other, not quite sure what to do. He wanted to hold on to her, happy that she was there. She smiled warily.

"I wanted to talk to you. I, uh, what I said…"

"Come in," he said. He stepped aside so she could enter. She saw Arthur and Molly sitting at the kitchen bar and smiled.

"Sorry to interrupt," she stated politely, obviously nervous.

Molly stood up and hugged her. "We were just talking about you, dear. Arthur and I are leaving Saturday after the game and we were so hoping to see you before we left."

Gretchen held on to Molly a little longer. "I'm sorry you're leaving so soon. It's been wonderful knowing you," she said sincerely.

She reluctantly let go and turned to Charlie. "I need to talk to you," she said. "Please."

Charlie nodded and took her into the living room. Molly and Arthur followed and excused themselves; they were going to their room.

"Lovely to see you, dear," Arthur said, pushing Molly up the stairs.

They watched them leave and then looked at each other cautiously. "You want something to drink or eat?" Charlie asked

Gretchen shook her head. "No thank you," she said politely.

Charlie stood stoically, waiting on her to say something. He definitely wasn't going to beg and plead with her to come back.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me today."

"I'm to blame for what's happened, so it's the least I can do, really. I'm glad it worked out okay."

She nodded. "I wish I had a thicker skin," she said, looking down at her hands. "I don't think it would bother me so much. I get my feelings hurt too easily."

Charlie shifted uncomfortably. He sat down across from Gretchen and looked at her.

"I wish you'd say something, Charlie," she said.

"What do you want me to say? Why don't you tell me why you're here?" That sounded harsher than he wanted it to.

Gretchen reddened slightly. "I guess I just wanted to thank you for all that you've done for me. I don't know how to thank you. I wanted you to know that being a part of your life has…" she started crying.

It took everything he had not to rush to her side and throw his arms around her and kiss away her tears, but he refused to budge. He wanted to, but still he wasn't going to beg, and her throwing away what they had hurt him more than he could put into words.

She cleared her throat and licked her lips nervously. "I wanted to ask you about the townhome."

"Keep it," he said. "Consider it severance. What you had to put up with," he did smile.

"I can't, Charlie, it's too extravagant."

"I do it all the time, Gretchen. I give houses to all my girlfriends."

"Oh," she said unable to think of anything else to say. "Well, then." She stood up. "Thank you."

He stood up after her and started to walk toward the back door.

"Charlie?" Gretchen called to him. He turned around and looked at her, again his expression was blank. She took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "I don't want us to be over," she said. "I love you. I didn't mean what I said today. I…"

Charlie blew out a very audible breath. It took less than a second for him to take her in his arms and kiss her hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up off the ground. She was crying hard, but laughing at the time.

"So, you'll take me back?" she asked.

"Until you get tired of me," he said kissing her again. "And believe me, you will."

"Not before you get tired of my crap," Gretchen said. "I'm a walking psycho."

Charlie laughed again. She held her again. "Spend the night with me," he said kissing her.

He took her upstairs to his bed room, where he made love to her and held her until morning. They both woke up early the next day; Charlie for practice, and Gretchen needed to go home and change clothes for work. Before she left, Gretchen held Charlie for a long time.

"I'm so sorry about yesterday, Charlie. I'm sorry all that got to me. I'll do better, I promise," she said.

"Hopefully you won't have to. Addison's going to be helping you and no one is supposed to get near us without going through her first. It's going to get better," he promised.

She smiled, "I know it will. Would you like to bring your parents and Ingrid over tonight for dinner? I'd love to show you what I've done to the apartment."

"I wish I could, but Jessica's coming tonight to pick up Ingrid," he said bitterly.

"I thought she was supposed to be here another week. That sucks."

He nodded. "I don't know what's going on with Jessica. She never used to be this way. Maybe I can talk to her."

Breakfast was waiting for them as they made their way downstairs. Minnie beamed when she saw Gretchen. She handed Ingrid to Charlie and gave Gretchen a big hug. "Miss-miss Gretchen! Minnie so happy to see Master Charlie Weasley's real, real girlfriend! Miss-miss Minnie's favorite of all Master Charlie Weasley's girlfriends!" She danced around happily. Charlie gave her a pained looked.

Gretchen laughed while Charlie shook his head. "Minnie," Charlie warned. Charlie noticed that Ingrid was wearing the exact same sleeper as Minnie and Hercules. Minnie was not going to take Ingrid leaving today very well.

Charlie had his two cups of coffee and played with Ingrid until it was time for him to go. He and Gretchen left at the same time. She told him to call her after Jessica left. She knew he was not going to be in a good mood, but she would be there for him. He kissed her and she headed into the floo room, while he disapparated.

The practice kept his mind off Ingrid leaving. He was in a better mood; well, he wasn't biting everyone's head off, but he was quiet. The team watched the game from the previous week and looked at the game between the New Jersey Flyers and the New York Wings. The Flyers were basically all rookies so no one had seen them play before. Charlie was interested in watching Seeker Rosalyn Maud. He knew the name Maud because several Maud's players in the Irish and British Quidditch League. She looked like a very determined player but young and fairly inexperienced. He was anxious to play against her.

Although he would never say it in a million years, Coach Popov was not fond of the New Jersey's coach, Geoffrey Kane. He found him lazy and unmotivated. He was more impressed with their assistant coach, Hector Lin. Popov practiced his team with the same determination whoever the team played. It didn't matter to Coach; he wanted the Reds to win.

Charlie didn't stay around after practice, he went straight home. Minnie was weeping copiously and Molly and Arthur looked like they were on the way to a funeral. Even Hercules howled sadly. Minnie had Ingrid packed and ready to go, but she would not let go of her, even for Molly and Arthur. She held her, rocking back and forth, sniffling and touching her face, kissing her sweet smelling red hair.

At six o'clock, a cab rolled in front of Charlie's front door. Jessica stepped out carrying a small overnight bag and a car seat for Ingrid. Charlie watched as she paid the driver. He did not want to open the door; he didn't want him taking Ingrid away from him. She struggled with the bag and the child seat and she looked flustered when Charlie opened the front door.

He didn't say anything to her; he just took the car seat and sat it down inside the door. Jessica came in and looked for Ingrid. Ingrid squealed started reaching for her mother when she saw her. Jessica dropped her bag and ran for her, wrenching her out of Minnie's arms.

"Hi big girl!" she said hugging her and giving her kisses. Ingrid hugged her back and cried, "Mama!"

Jessica sat down on the large sofa and continued to hold her. Charlie thought she looked paler than normal. "Are you all right?" he asked sitting next to her

She looked at Charlie as she held on to her daughter for dear life. "Uh, I need to talk to you. Can we go out back?"

"If you're going to tell me you're marrying that Prat, Seth and going to take Ingrid away from me, I don't want to hear it," he said angrily. "Besides whatever you have to say, you can say it in front of my family."

"I'd rather talk to you privately, Charlie. For Christ's sake, why are you being so ornery? It won't take long. We can go outside or in your room."

"Fine. We'll go outside," he said.

"Now did that hurt?" she asked in a teasing voice.

Minnie watched tearfully as she carried Ingrid to the back door. Jessica laughed as she saw what he'd done to the back yard. Half the yard was a giant playground just for Ingrid. It looked better equipped than most parks she'd seen.

Jessica sat on the swing holding Ingrid while Charlie stood back watching her. She kissed the baby.

"Well?" Charlie asked. "What's so fucking important that you couldn't say inside?"

Jessica closed her eyes and held Ingrid closer. "Charlie, I'm very sick and the doctor said with treatment I've got about maybe a year left." She let out a rush of air.

Charlie sat down next to her stunned. He didn't know what to say. Jessica was dying?

"Lindsey wants to take Ingrid and raise her," she continued. Lindsey was Jessica's cousin, who was married to Mike Hendershot, a wizard friend of Charlie's whom he worked with at the dragon preserve. Before Charlie could respond, she held up her hand. "But I want you to raise her. I'm sure your family will help out and Minnie is so good with her, and Lindsey will help where she can.

"I'm trying to get everything together and I've written my will. You will raise her, won't you? Lindsey says you're too, what was the word? Unsettled, but I know you love her as much as I do and that you are a wonderful father."

All Charlie could do was nod. He was crying and Jessica touched his face and smiled sadly. "You know I've always loved you, Charlie."

He kissed her hand and held it to his face. "I love you, too."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Jessica spent that night with Charlie; sleeping in his bed. Normally she slept in Ingrid's room, but Charlie asked her if she would sleep with her that night.

"What did you do with my portrait?" she asked. Charlie rubbed her arm lazily. When they were together, Charlie was always touching her.

"Oh," he said, "I put it away; I was pissed off at you, and looking at you made me mad."

Jessica chuckled. "And here I am, in the flesh."

Charlie smiled, but it was a sad smile. "I'm so sorry, Jess," he said, stroking her hair.

"It's okay, really. I was a bitch. I think I was trying to drive you away. I wish I hadn't done that now," she said. She coughed struggling to catch her breath.

"Are you all right?" Charlie asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she assured him. Ingrid, who was lying between them stirred, and they both patted her gingerly. "I'm going to miss her; that's my only regret, not being able to watch her grow up."

Charlie was very quiet. "Marry me, Jessica."

Jessica looked up. "What?" she asked.

"I'm serious, let's get married. I'll take care of you and Ingrid."

"Charlie, you don't really want to marry me. Besides, what would your girlfriend say?"

Charlie laughed. "Oh yeah," he said. "I think she'd understand."

She snorted. "I'm sure." She watched his face. "I do not want you to feel sorry for me. I feel really good right now. Ask me again in a couple of months," she teased.

Charlie laughed with her. "Okay, okay. I got it."

"You always want to save the world, Charlie," she said.

They slept together in each others' arms, but he made no move to make love with her. As much as he would always love Jessica, he thought more about Gretchen; he had made a commitment to her, and even though he truly believed Gretchen would understand his sense of loyalty to his daughter's mother, the more he thought about it, the more he agreed with Jessica that he didn't want to marry her.

Molly and Minnie were less than enthusiastic when they saw Jessica walk out of Charlie's bedroom the next morning wearing one of his shirts. Minnie made sucking noises through her teeth and Molly's expression could have stopped a mountain troll. Charlie followed her out and turned toward the stairs as Jessica went into Ingrid's room. "Good morning, Mum," Charlie said, kissing his mother on the cheek.

Molly raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Minnie looked like she was about to explode. She knew she could never say what she was thinking out loud or she'd have to punish herself, so pursed her lips and continued to make tsking noises as she following Charlie and Molly down the stairs.

When Charlie sat down for his morning cup of coffee, someone had placed a photograph of Gretchen by his plate. Charlie rolled his eyes. _Minnie, _he thought, taking the picture and deliberately turning it over so that it faced away from him. Minnie hissed again, and Charlie grinned to himself.

"So," Molly began, "you slept with Ingrid's mother? Of course it's none of my business, you're a grown man with responsibilities, I would never tell you what to do with your life."

_Oh shit, thought Charlie, she's just getting started._

Molly was suddenly quiet when Jessica came into the kitchen fully dressed and holding Ingrid. She handed her to Charlie who kissed her forehead.

"Miss-miss Gretchen," Minnie began. "Oh Minnie apologizes," she said clearly not apologetic at all, although she bowed very, very low and managed a tearful look that made Charlie snort. "Of course you are not Miss-miss Gretchen," she said bowing again.

"We got it, Minnie," Charlie said irritably. "Get Jessica some coffee, please. Be a good hostess."

Minnie couldn't argue with that; her large ears fell comically. Minnie was extremely proud of her service and was shamed that she had not greeted Master Charlie Weasley's guest properly. While Charlie had expressly forbid her from punishing herself, she made sure that she "accidently" poured steaming hot coffee on her fingers. He gave her a pained look, but Minnie was quite good at making her punishments look like accidents, so he magicked the burn crème from the pantry and gingerly treated the red marks, slathering on the medicine on her fingers while Ingrid sat in his lap and watched. Minnie burst into tears, crying at Master Charlie Weasley's kindness when Minnie was such a clumsy house elf. Charlie rolled his eyes. Ingrid started to cry for Minnie and she whisked her into her arms, avoiding Charlie's eyes.

"What's that all about?" Jessica asked. She still had a hard time getting used to Minnie, although she knew she was the best nanny a magical kid could have. She also noticed Molly's cool reception, which she did understand. Charlie and she had discussed not telling anyone about her illness; she didn't feel comfortable with the sympathy she knew she'd get. _She wasn't dead yet, _she thought.

"Minnie was being protective," Charlie said.

"When are you leaving, Jessica?" Molly said, with a heavy emphasis on the word _you. _"Arthur and I aren't going home until Saturday, I wish you'd let our granddaughter stay until then. It's only a couple of days."

"Sure," Jessica said agreeably. "I can hang around until Saturday."

Charlie hid his smile behind his cup. Molly gave her a surprised look. "You're staying here?" she asked.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm not like you. I can't just 'pop' in and out at will. I don't have magical powers, and I don't have the money to fly back home, then turn around and come back," she said. "Charlie's already told me it was all right to stay."

Molly gave her son a soured look, but he acted like he didn't see anything. He finished his coffee and found Ingrid to say goodbye. He had to get to the pitch for his daily flying and then to practice.

"I'll be home early," he said.

"I was going to invite Gretchen over for dinner," Molly said.

"Good. I think she wants to have a dinner party for you and dad before you leave, as well. Ask her about it when you talk to her today. I think it's with her whole family. I'm going to be late; see you tonight." He kissed his mother and then he turned to Jessica. He kissed her lightly, too.

"I have a couple of things I need to take care of while I'm in town," Jessica said, "I have an appointment today about that thing I told you about. "

Charlie nodded. "Do you need a car?"

"That would be great, that way I won't have to spend so much on taxis."

Charlie fished a muggle credit card out of a drawer in the kitchen. "Use this."

"Thank you," she said simply taking the card. "I appreciate it."

"You're not taking Ingrid, are you?"

Jessica tapped the card against the counter and shook her head. "No, I won't be able to keep an eye on her. I'm sure Molly and Minnie would love to watch her today. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay. Well, I'm officially late," he said looking at the huge clock on the wall. "I'll see you tonight."

Charlie grabbed his broom and walked out the back door and disapparated, leaving Jessica and Molly staring at each other.

It was extremely early, so Jessica excused herself and said she was going back to bed. She didn't go back into Charlie's room, but went into Ingrid's room instead where she stretched out and went to sleep.

The medication that she was taking made her slightly loopy, so slept later than she'd planned. She had to scramble around to call for a car and get ready to go. She played with Ingrid until the rental car showed up. She stayed away from Molly and didn't engage Minnie except to hand her back. Ingrid cried when she started to go, holding her hands up to be picked up. Molly didn't understand why this would make Jessica cry, but she started weeping as she pushed her daughter into Molly's arms. She stroked Ingrid's hair and kissed her, promising her that her mommy would be back soon.

As soon as Jessica left, Molly called Gretchen to invite her to dinner that evening. She told her that Jessica was still there and would be staying until Saturday. Gretchen didn't know how to react, but she was sure Charlie would explain what was going on. She agreed to come and chatted for a few minutes about how well her job was going. She invited Molly to the 3W's but Molly politely declined; she'd seen enough of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes to last her a while. Molly's last words to Gretchen were, "Wear something pretty."


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Jessica had not returned by the time Charlie got home. He didn't tell his parents anything when they asked where she could possibly be. He just assured them that she'd be back that evening and if she wasn't, they would start dinner without her. Molly didn't understand Charlie's attitude, but it had been years since the last time she understood what Charlie was up to.

Gretchen came over around six. She took Molly's advice and put on an outfit that Charlie had complimented her on. It was a rather revealing off the shoulder blouse and capris. Charlie gave her an appreciative gaze and a sexy smile. As he bent down to kiss her, he nuzzled her neck and whispered in her ear, "You look great."

Gretchen smiled shyly.

"Come with me, I need a shower and there's something I need to talk to you about," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her upstairs with him. Once inside his room, he closed the door and pushed her down on his bed. Gretchen noticed that Jessica's picture was back up on his wall, but he took her breath away when he kissed her deeply. "I'm glad you're here," he said earnestly. "I need to tell you something." He laced his fingers in hers. "Jessica is still here," he said.

She nodded. "I knew that."

"She's going to be here until Saturday until my parents leave."

"I know, your mother told me," Gretchen said, calmly.

"She slept with me here in my room last night."

Gretchen looked at him. "I didn't know _that_."

"But absolutely nothing happened," he added quickly.

"Okay. Why did you find it important to tell me? I would have never known, and since you said nothing happened, why did you bother?"

Charlie shrugged. "I wanted to be honest with you."

"Uh huh. Well, thank you for telling me," she said. "Do you feel better now?"

"Not really," Charlie said. "Not now."

"Sweetheart, I love you but, you know, you are totally clueless." She got up and kissed his nose and started out the door.

"What?" he asked. He grabbed her arm and pulled her on top of him, and then rolled over and held her down. "Don't go. There's something else."

"Oh good," she said struggling.

"I've haven't told anyone else because she asked me not to."

"This just keeps getting better. Let me go, please," she said.

He ignored her. "Jessica's _dying_," he said.

She stopped struggling. "Are you serious?"

He nodded. "She told me she has about a year to live."

"Oh my God, Charlie. I'm so sorry." She instinctively held him close to her.

"It was a shock," he admitted. "Anyway, I just wanted to tell you."

"I appreciate that, Charlie. I feel so bad for her. What's going to happen to Ingrid?"

"She told me she wants her to live with me after, you know. Her cousin wants Ingrid, too, but that's never going to happen."

"Well, her cousin is non magical isn't she? The Department of Magic will get involved."

"Her cousin's married to a wizard. He's a friend of mine."

"Oh," she said, chewing on her bottom lip. "Did you consider marrying her? I mean that way there won't be any question about custody, especially in the non-magical world."

Charlie's mouth dropped open, and then he blushed. He looked away from her. "I asked her," he said. He looked at her to gauge her expression. She didn't look angry or surprised. "She turned me down."

"Oh," she repeated. That was all she could think of to say.

"She's going to talk to an," he hesitated, thinking of the word she used, "attorney, and make a, uh, a will, that will tell somebody that I get Ingrid when she dies. We've already did that thing that establishes paternity. I had that done so I could set up a trust for her with the Department of Magic."

"Is your name on Ingrid's birth certificate?" Gretchen asked.

"Not the muggle one, I don't think. She didn't tell me she was even pregnant and she kind of ran away and we lost contact until after she was born. She is registered with the Department of Magic and I am listed as her father." Charlie smoothed Gretchen's hair. "Do you understand why I want to take care of her?"

Gretchen smiled. "Of course I do. I think that's wonderful."

"You're just too good for me," he said kissing her tenderly.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in," Charlie said.

Jessica opened the door slowly. "Sorry to bother you." She was holding Ingrid. "I just wanted to tell you I was back and being downstairs isn't the place for a friendly face right now. Hi!" she said holding out her right hand. "You must be Gretchen. I'm Jessica, Ingrid's mother."

Gretchen stood up and gave her a hug.

"You told her, didn't you?"

"Of course I did, Gretchen's an important part of my life."

"No, that's fine. I figured you would tell her." Jessica giggled. "Minnie made a point of telling me that you were up here with Miss-miss Gretchen. Boy, that, whatever she is, is very loyal to you Gretchen."

Gretchen laughed. "Yes, she is."

Jessica sat down on Charlie's bed and he took Ingrid. Jessica looked very relaxed.

"What did the healer say?" Charlie asked.

Jessica looked at him funny, then nodded. "Oh, the doctor." She sighed and shrugged. "Same as the others." She smiled. "This one wanted to try some kind of radical treatment, but the cure may be worse than the disease. I'm going to talk to my doctor when I get back. I'm going to take a nap. Don't hold dinner for me or anything. I'm not hungry."

Gretchen said, "I'll bring you something later."

Jessica smiled at her then turned to Charlie and winked. "Thanks, I appreciate that. Well, goodnight. You won't bother me when you take Ingrid to bed," she said. "I'm got some powerful pain pills that knock me right out. Good night, Charlie," she said, brushing her lips against his cheek. "'Night, Gretchen. It was very nice meeting you."

Gretchen nodded and watched as she kissed her daughter and walked out of the room. "Is she going to be able to take care of Ingrid when she goes home?"

Charlie sighed. "She said she could. I don't want to interfere; she wants to spend as much time as she can with her."

Gretchen nodded. Ingrid started getting fussy, so she took her. "I'll take her downstairs." Charlie kissed both of them and started removing her shirt.

"I'll be right down," he said, stepping into his bathroom.

Molly and Minnie both were waiting to see who the first one down the stairs was. Molly frowned when she saw it was Gretchen.

"Everything all right, dear?" she asked anxiously. "Will Charlie be right down?"

Gretchen nodded as Minnie took Ingrid out of her hands. "He's taking a shower," she said.

"Did you meet Ingrid's mother?"

"Yes, I did. She's very beautiful," she commented.

"Not a tenth your inner beauty," Molly said quickly. "You can't imagine what she's put everyone through, but I'm not one to tell everyone's business," she said after Arthur gave her a pointed look.

Molly cleared her throat. "Before I forget, there was a message from a woman named Addison. She works for Charlie. She said she'd drop by this evening to talk to you and Charlie. Didn't say why."

"She's Charlie's publicist. She helped me out when the reporters were bothering me at the 3W's. I wonder what she wants."

"Who wants?" Charlie asked pulling a clean shirt over his head as he walked into the dining room where the rest of them had congregated.

"Addison," Molly said. "She's coming over."

"Shit," Charlie said. "You want something to drink?"

Gretchen started to nod, and in a flash, Minnie brought out a round of drinks for everyone, including a sippy cup for Ingrid. She wasn't going to let anyone say any more about her hostess skills.

In another flash, Minnie had the meal on the table while still holding Ingrid. She reluctantly started to set a place for Jessica, but Charlie told them she wasn't coming down. She started humming as she cleaned.

The rest of the evening was quiet and homey. They chatted about nothing really and everyone was avoiding talking about when Molly and Arthur had to go back home. Addison flitted in around nine, apologizing for scheduling the meeting so abruptly, but she wanted to fill Charlie and Gretchen on the latest. Charlie couldn't care less, until Addison told him that Linda Martinez had requested a private interview with him and Gretchen. He was about to tell her absolutely not in no uncertain terms, but he changed his mind.

"I've scheduled her, with your permission, of course, for Sunday evening in the magazine's studio. It'll go over WNN (America). She promised to be nice," Addison said. "And I'll be right there making sure. So, what do you say?"

Gretchen looked at him and nervously shook her head. "I don't think I'm ready for that."

Addison started to reassure her; it was mostly about Charlie and his future plans, etc. Charlie smiled at Gretchen and patted her hand. "It'll be fine, sweetheart," he said, turning to Addison. "Bring the bitch on."


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: My sincerest apologies for the delay in finishing this chapter. I waited a couple of days to write the chapter after posting 33 and then my computer got a virus and had to be put in the shop. It's back now and all's well, but it's taken me way too long to finish this. And this is for Jade who created the Chesapeake Bay Falcons for the USA Quidditch League--Rita**

Chapter 34

Gretchen's face turned very white and she shook her head. "I don't think I can do this. That woman has been awful to me."

"Your article is just print and Charlie and I will be with you the whole time. She's not going to get you alone and she sure as heck isn't going to ask you something I haven't cleared. I'm looking out for you," Addison said reassuringly.

"Oh, what about the WNN (America) thing?" she asked.

"That's just Charlie. It's all about sports and shouldn't cover anything personal, but knowing Linda, she may try to slip in something; that's why I insisted that she does two interviews."

Charlie rolled his eyes. "I'm sure she just wanted the interview with Gretchen. It sounds like something she would do. I'm pretty sure she got exactly what she wanted."

"She did ask for more pictures of Ingrid with you and Gretchen," Addison said, reading from her notes.

"Before and after the game like everyone else. I don't want her anywhere near us in public, and that includes anyone she employs to take pictures," Charlie said.

"Totally understandable. Not a problem. I thought you could get some studio portraits of you and Ingrid that we could pass out. No one has seen Ingrid in over three months and she's really grown. I think that would keep the press placated for a while." Addison showed Charlie a list of photographers.

"That would be lovely, Charlie," Molly said. "Your father and I would love a picture of you with Ingrid."

Charlie just nodded absently, which Addison took to mean 'yes'. "Do you have a preferred photographer?" she asked.

Charlie shrugged. "Who does the team portraits?" he asked.

Addison's head bobbed up and down enthusiastically. "Just what I was thinking. We could set up an appointment tomorrow afternoon here at your house if you prefer."

"Don't much give a shit," he said.

"Great! She made more notes in her blackberry-like device, sticking her tongue out as she typed away.

"I want one private picture," he started. "This one is not to go anywhere except to me. I want one of me with Ingrid and her mother."

Molly gave Gretchen a sympathetic look, and a nasty look to Charlie who smiled at her. "Don't start, please. I'm doing this for Ingrid, so she'll have a good picture of her family."

"How can you be so cruel to Gretchen?" she asked. "She's sitting right here."

"Mum…"

"It's all right, Mrs. Weasley. I think it's a wonderful idea. When Ingrid gets older, she'll be happy there was a picture of the three of them together."

"See? If it doesn't bother her, why does it bother you?" He gave his mother a quick peck on her cheek.

"It just seems terribly rude, dear." Molly pursed her lips together.

"Really, Mrs. Weasley. There is nothing to be offended about. I understand Charlie's relationship with his Ingrid's mother and whether they are together or not, she is still Ingrid's mother."

"He doesn't deserve you, my dear," Molly sniffed.

Gretchen laughed and kissed Charlie on the lips.

Charlie grabbed Gretchen around her waist and sat her down on his lap. She giggled and playfully tried to get away from him, but he held on tight. He whispered something in her ear and she turned bright red. Molly gave him a pained looked, but she was clearly happy.

Addison made notes and calls and scheduled the photo shoot for the following evening at Charlie's house. Addison suggested a photo of Ingrid and Charlie in his Quidditch uniform, which everyone thought was a good idea and the photographer who came over that next evening shot some adorable pictures of Charlie and Ingrid. The photograph Molly liked the most was the one where Ingrid, who was wearing a white frilly, girlie dress, was peeking out from behind his legs looking up at him as he held his broom, then her jumping into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, giving him wet giggly kisses.

While he was still in his uniform, they shot a picture of Ingrid in his arms holding on to a Golden Snitch, fascinated by its struggle to get free. When it slipped out of her little hands, she cried and her daddy promptly caught it for her again. Ingrid soon discovered that when she let it go, he would always catch it for her.

The photo session lasted about an hour and included pictures of the Weasleys with Charlie and Ingrid. When the photographer started taking still pictures of Jessica, Ingrid and Charlie, Molly wondered out loud why Gretchen wasn't included. Arthur gently reminded her that the pictures were of family. She was about to protest that Jessica wasn't family either, but Arthur cut her off with a pointed look, so she held her tongue.

Jessica and Ingrid left early Saturday morning before the game and the goodbyes were tearful. Charlie pulled her away to say goodbye and he held her for a long time and kissed her sweetly. Jessica's eyes filled with tears and she held on to him, whispering to him, reassuring him that she was just fine. Minnie stayed inside weeping hysterically as she hid behind the draperies in the living room. Hercules howled loudly along with her. Ingrid cried and struggled to get out of the car seat and Molly and Arthur cried as she drove away. Charlie stared at the disappearing car and wiped his nose and eyes as it disappeared down the road.

The game against the Nebraska Native Americans was scheduled for 10 o'clock at the Reds' Quidditch stadium in Georgetown. Gretchen's family met Molly and Arthur in their boxed seat. Before the game, Charlie and Jack flew out to them to say hello. Gretchen knew how upset Charlie was that Ingrid had to leave and she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him; something she never did in public because of the celebrity photographers everywhere. He put his head on her shoulder and held on to her for a long time. Finally, he kissed her and then kissed his mum.

Jack was excited because Xan was there and he shyly spoke to her, wanting nothing more than a little snogging time, but with Mr. and Mrs. Wallace looming about he had to settle for a quick peck on the cheek. Xan invited him to Gretchen's house after the game and he readily accepted. He flew away happy.

The pregame festivities were more exciting that the match. Nebraska never stood a chance. Steven, Jack and Alicia were in their zone, scoring almost fifty points each within the first forty-five minutes. Jordan actually allowed 30 points but only after being hit repeatedly by a bludger that seemed determined to knock him off his broom. The struggle for the Golden Snitch wasn't very exciting because the NA's seeker, Matt Holman, couldn't have spotted a flying hippogriff in the air, he was so distracted. Charlie captured the Golden Snitch after exactly fifty-five minutes of play.

After the game, the Wallace's and the Weasley's went to Gretchen's house for an after the game brunch so that Dan and Tilly could become better acquainted with Molly and Arthur. This was the first time Gretchen had had anyone over to her new place and she was excited to show it off. She didn't mind that Xan had invited Jack over; the more the merrier.

She could tell that Charlie missed Ingrid and she was sure he was upset that his parents were leaving that afternoon, so she didn't say anything as he got moodier as the afternoon progressed. He spent time talking to his parents and at one moment they looked like they were arguing. Gretchen guessed Molly was nagging him about Jessica or her. By the end of the brunch, Charlie was sullen, but he tried to be gracious. Gretchen invited him over that evening, but he just shrugged and said he'd let her know.

"Don't forget about our meeting tomorrow with the wicked witch of the west," he said. "I'll pick you up."

"Honey, are you all right?" she asked finally.

Charlie looked at her for a few moments, and then nodded. He grinned at her and kissed her lightly. "Sorry, I have a lot on my mind right now."

"Understandable."

"I'll call you later." He bent down and kissed her. "Why are you so good to me?" he asked, his lips brushing her temple.

"You have to ask?" she said. "You know how I feel about you." She smiled so sweetly, it almost broke his heart. She stroked his face.

Charlie sighed heavily. "We have to go. My parents have to get to the port. I would love for you to come with me…"

"Wish I could, but someone's got to keep the party going. I would like to say good bye though. I really love your parents; I'm going to miss them."

"They're going to miss you, too. I can't believe how soon mum warmed up to you. She usually hates everyone I go out with."

Gretchen walked up to Molly and Arthur and hugged them both. She told them how much she enjoyed meeting them. She kissed them and Molly invited her to visit the Burrow and meet the rest of the family. Charlie promised to go home in about a year and bring Gretchen. Neither said the unspoken "if they were still together".

Charlie didn't call or come by that night. She didn't hear from him until Addison picked her up and took her to WNN (America) studios where she met Charlie who looked like he'd had a rough night.

The Reds were leaving for Kiptopeke State Park that afternoon because they were playing the Chesapeake Bay Falcons on Saturday in Cape Charles, Virginia. The Falcons were a recent acquisition from the now defunct National Quidditch League. No one had seen the team play before and the game with the Reds was their first game in the USAQL. There had been some argument with the other teams to wait until next season to begin play, but it was finally decided that all newly acquired teams could integrate thereby extending the Quidditch season another four to six weeks. Most of the players thought it was just another way to increase revenue for the owners. Charlie figured there were be plenty of questions regarding his opinion about the new teams.

Gretchen watched in amazement as Charlie fielded the questions about Quidditch, how the season was going, the new teams, and questions, which he dodged about his personal life. Linda and her colleague Gary Proctor, were throwing questions at him at a rapid fire rate and he responded brilliantly. She noticed how he allowed Linda to flirt with him, patting his hand and then running her fingers up his forearm. He smiled at her and flirted back.

She felt a spark of jealousy. How could he be so nice to this terrible woman, she asked herself. Linda spoke to him like they had an intimate connection and that upset Gretchen even more. She had no idea why this made her feel angry and territorial, after all Charlie had been with lots of women before he met her. She wasn't jealous of Jessica even though Charlie was far more likely to dump her and marry Jessica. He had said he hated Linda, but that's not what Gretchen was seeing now. No matter how badly Linda treated him in the celebrity magazines, she was the one he talked to. That made no sense to her.

Addison was explaining that Charlie was going to be featured on Linda and Gary's WNN (America) televised show, _Quidditch Dish_, a show that combined serious Quidditch reporting and the latest gossip. The station stood to make a fortune on the show, she told her. Charlie was the first guest. The Falcon's coach, Patrick Morrow was to follow him, interviewed by Gary alone.

The interview with Linda was strictly off camera and was going to be an article in _Witches!!! _which would be featuring other Quidditch players' wives or girlfriends. Gretchen was not to be the only woman in the article. Addison explained that the only reason Gretchen had been invited to the studio was because she had insisted on it. Addison was protecting her client and didn't ever want Gretchen to feel uncomfortable. With Charlie with her, Addison was sure that Linda would try anything sneaky.

Gretchen was very nervous before Linda sat down to talk to her. She had no idea what she was going to be asked, although Addison assured her that she had seen the questions and they were very tame. Charlie sat down behind her next to Addison. Linda kept her waiting for 20 minutes. She breezed through the door holding a mug and breathlessly apologized for keeping them waiting. She kept her eyes on Charlie and only looked at Gretchen when she sat down.

She greeted Gretchen like they were old friends; she complimented on how nice she looked, a move to put her at ease. But Gretchen didn't feel comfortable. She was nervous and on edge. Linda had a sly smile; like she knew a secret that she wasn't going to share.

Her questions were bland and generic, but Gretchen stumbled and wasn't able to answer without stammering. By the time Linda asked the last question, something inane about fashion or something, she was a bundle of raw nerves.

Linda thanked her for the interview and then turned to Addison and asked about the pictures she had promised of Charlie and Ingrid, which Addison pulled out from her overstuffed file folder. Linda smiled and each one and commented on how beautiful Ingrid was. Charlie had a fixed smile on his face.

"Oh," said Linda, going through the stack of photos, "I thought there would be a picture with Gretchen and Ingrid." She made her voice sound surprised.

Charlie shook his head. "No, there aren't any."

Linda's smile became more cat-like. "Oh, too bad. Oh well, would you mind posing for a couple of pictures just you and Gretchen then?" she asked, summoning a photographer from the shadows.

"Of course not," Charlie said, standing up and slipping next to Gretchen. He put his hand protectively on her shoulder and Gretchen swore she saw Linda's nostrils flare, but she didn't say anything. She leaned over to pick up a notepad and Gretchen saw the small tattoo that she had on her breast; it was a Golden Snitch, brightly colored. There were some words underneath it that Gretchen couldn't make out. She didn't want to be caught staring at the other woman's breast, for goodness sakes.

Linda thanked her again for the interview and the pictures and told Addison when the article would be published. She shook her hand politely and kissed Charlie on the cheek. She lingered there for a moment and whispered something to him. He shook his head. Linda smiled and touched his arm in a very intimate way.

Gretchen watched her leave and then turned to Charlie. "Charlie," she said, hoarsely, clearing her throat. "Where were you last night? Why didn't you come over?"

"What?" Charlie asked, surprised. "Why?"

"Just something I want to know," she said. She was shaking, but she didn't want him to see how hysterical she was becoming.

Charlie hedged. "I had some things I had to take care of." He didn't look her in the eyes.

"Do you mind telling me where you were last night?" she said very calmly.

Charlie raised his eyebrows. "Do you want to tell me what this is all about?" he asked.

"I'm just curious, that's all." Why wouldn't he tell her?

"I didn't go anywhere. I stayed in the dorm last night to pack and get ready for the trip to Virginia," he said.

"I don't believe you. I think you were with her."

"Who?" he asked.

"Linda," she said. "I think you spent the night with her."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Charlie stared at her. "What? What the fuck did you just say?"

"You heard me," Gretchen said, tightening her arms around herself.

Charlie shook his head and turned toward the door. "I've got to go to Virginia. I'll see you Sunday." And he was gone, leaving Gretchen and Addison staring at each other. Addison tried desperately to look like she hadn't heard the exchange, but Gretchen was not only hurt but also humiliated.

Charlie flew back to the training camp and the first thing he did was find Joanna. She was with her team, helping them get ready for the trip. She was an excellent coach and cared deeply for her players.

"God, you're getting fat," he said, sneaking up behind her.

"Fuck you, Charlie," she said giving her best friend a hug. The reserve team members around her stared at Charlie in awe. Most of the players had only been playing professionally for a short time and they were very young. Their goal was to play in the Bigs with the likes of Charlie and Jordan, and each of them was excited to see Charlie in what the other players called, "the dungeon".

Joanna kissed him on the lips. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you, Joanna. Can you give me a minute?"

Joanna knew everything there was to know about Charlie. She was the only person he confided in about everything. She knew the best and the worst of him. She took him into her office and sat him down. She took the seat across from him behind her desk and sighed heavily when she sat down. She was beginning to show and the baby settled higher on her belly than Kayleigh did. She grabbed a piece of licorice whip out of the glass container on her desk and bit off a big bite. "I'm craving these little bastards," she said, chewing. "Now, what's wrong?"

"I think I've fucked up a beautiful relationship with Gretchen."

Joanna picked a piece of the black candy out of her tooth. "Uh huh."

"Come on, Joanna, I'm serious."

"No doubt. You want to tell me what you did? Or do I get to guess."

Charlie turned a bright red.

"Let's see, you fucking up a perfectly beautiful relationship, hmm, that's never happened before."

"Shut up. Are you going to listen or not?" He gave her an exasperated look.

"Sorry." She put her feet on the desk.

"We had that interview with…"

"The skinny yellow bitch," she supplied.

Charlie laughed. "Yes, Linda."

Joanna nodded.

"Well, I thought things would go better if I was, uh, a little nicer to Linda. I know she likes me, well, you know. Anyway, I think I was a little too nice." He winced.

"You son of a bitch. I told you not to fuck her again. What did I say? I said, 'Charlie, don't do it, you'll regret it.' Didn't I? You fucking asshole!" People started popping their heads around the corner just to see what had set Joanna off. She picked up a quaffle and threw it at his head. He caught it with the speed of a great seeker and threw it back at her.

"That's just it," he said back to her. "I didn't!" He stood up and walked over to the window. "But Gretchen thinks I did," he said quietly. "She accused me of sleeping with her and I got mad and I kind of stormed off. I cannot believe that it hurt me when she accused me of that. Like she didn't trust me," he said turning around to face her. "But I wouldn't deny it." He shrugged. "I was just pissed."

"What did you tell her?" she asked.

"I just said I had to go and I'd talk to her Sunday."

Joanna juggled the quaffle as she studied Charlie. She shrugged. "I think I would have done the same thing. Gretchen has security issues. She's very insecure and I'm sure Linda made damn sure that she knew about your history with her."

Charlie chewed his bottom lip. "She was very flirty, but she always is. And of course, I flirted back." He grimaced. "And Linda, shit, she made sure that Gretchen was uncomfortable. She was nervous, and I sure as hell didn't help matters any."

Just then Jordan walked into the room. "Hey," he said to Charlie as he passed him to kiss his wife. "We're about to leave. You going to be on our bus?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "No, I'm going to stay with the team." She kissed him soundly and giggled. "Brandon just kicked the shit out of me. He knows his daddy."

Jordan tenderly put his hand on her swollen belly. "Wow, the little bugger kicked me too. I'm gonna miss you." His eyes got very soft.

"Jeez," said Charlie. "You'll see her in a couple of hours." He rolled his eyes.

"Go on, you two, I've got a team to whip into shape. Charlie, Jordan can help you. All I can tell you is this; send her some flowers or something. Beg her forgiveness and tell her the truth. That always works."

Jordan nodded. "The truth is always best." He looked at Joanna, and then turned back to Charlie. "Unless you can think of something else," he whispered. "But I since have no idea what you're talking about, I agree wholeheartedly with my gorgeous, sexy wife." He kissed her again, passionately.

Charlie made a gagging noise. "Get a room." He pulled Jordan away from his wife, kissed Joanna again and pushed Jordan out of the office. "We have to go," he said, slinging his arm over Jordan's shoulder.

The trip to Virginia was pretty boring; so Charlie and Jordan slept most of the way. Jack and Steven studied the play book and all the information they had on the Falcons. Alicia was chummy with Lee and Jason. Coach Popov was nowhere to be seen; he had gone into his private quarters and wouldn't emerge until the busses landed.

About forty-five minutes out of Cape Charles, Charlie wrote a letter to Gretchen and arranged for a bouquet of her favorite flowers be sent to her. He struggled with the letter because he really wasn't big on making apologies. After explaining the situation to Jordan, he asked him to read over the letter and tell him what he thought.

"Pretty much screwed, aren't you?" Jordan said. He read the letter silently, nodding and shaking his head. "Pretty good. You didn't actually admit that you did, and you didn't say you didn't."

Charlie grabbed the letter back. "I didn't?" He read over it. "Shit, you're right. Well, this sucks. He wadded the paper into a ball and tossed it after setting it on fire.

The bus was landing in Kiptopeke State Park and Charlie still wasn't satisfied with his letter. He hurriedly got the letter to the team's mail service, expertly handled by the mail goddess, Rhonda, before he changed his mind.

The team went straight to their dorms once they arrived and announcements were made when and where the practices would be held the following day. They basically had a free evening to visit Cape Charles and the surrounding area. Everyone decided it was the perfect opportunity to check out the bar scene. Cape Charles had one of the largest wizarding populations in the whole state. It was a resort community, so there were many things designed for vacationing families. Charlie had never been to Virginia before and having spent a great deal of time in Hawaii, Charlie loved the beach.

The clubs were full of hot young witches and wizards. Most were wealthy and indulged themselves. The townspeople seemed warm and friendly and excited that Quidditch would be played in their park. The Falcons played further north in Maryland before they became part of the USA Quidditch League in a stadium that didn't support the fans that the USAQL could guarantee.

Lee, Jason, Alicia, and Steve invited Charlie to go out with them and he readily accepted. He hadn't gone out in a very long time and he needed to party. Jack declined; he was too tired to go out and Jordan and Joanna promised to meet them somewhere for dinner.

The tourists bought the first couple of rounds of drinks and before too long, there were over a hundred people partying with the Reds' players. The festivities may have gotten a little out of hand because by midnight, everyone made their way to the park where a very raucous party took place. Security was called because the party was getting too loud and spilled over to the muggle side of the park. Charlie was glad that Jack hadn't come because he'd have probably ended up naked and passed out somewhere.

Charlie drank a lot, but managed to keep his senses. He begged off before the rest of the partyers went in for a midnight swim. He lost sight of Steven but Jason, Lee and Alicia joined in the fun as he was saying goodnight. Several of the young girls tried to talk him into staying, but he politely declined.

He wandered around the strip for a while and found a little out of the way bar that didn't look too crowded. This was his kind of place; somewhere he could do some serious drinking without being bothered. A band was playing and the girl singer looked vaguely familiar. She had a beautiful voice and sang a soulful melancholy tune. After she finished, she walked up to him at the bar. The bartender gave her a shot of fire whiskey. She turned to Charlie as she took a sip. "Do I know you?" she asked. Her voice was raspy.

"I was thinking the same thing," he said, looking at her. "Where'd you go to school?"

She grinned. "Hogwarts. About a million years ago. You're Gryffindor, right?" He nodded. "I was in Ravenclaw. You were the Captain of the Gryffindor House Quidditch team, right? Bill Weasley?"

"No, I'm Charlie. Bill is my brother."

"That's right. Of course." She laughed and shook her head. "Small world." She held out her hand. "I'm Helena; Helena Corner. I came to America after my parents died. I love it here. What about you?"

"I've been here about almost five years now. I play Quidditch for the Reds. We're here in town to play the Falcons."

Helena shrugged. "I don't follow Quidditch here. It's just not the same."

"It's better now." He was going to explain how American Quidditch Leagues adopted the Irish and British rules, but she didn't look like she was interested.

The bartender just announced last call, and Charlie bought another round for both of them. "I have to get back, but I'd like to see you again," he said. "I'll be in town until Sunday."

"Great. I'm here most nights. Come round and we can reminisce. It's great seeing you, Charlie." She held out her hand and he took it. "Don't see many old school chums around here very often."

"Yeah," he said. "I'll see you."

She smiled and waved as he walked out the door. Charlie felt good. It was nice seeing someone from home.

He made it back to the dorm before the rest of his teammates made it back. Rhonda had put his mail on his pillow and the letter on top was from Gretchen. He held the letter in his hands, staring at it for several seconds before he decided to open it up.

It said, "I got your letter. Please call me."

Charlie looked at the time and grimaced. It was very, very late and he knew she was probably asleep, but he wanted to talk to her. He called her cell phone and let it ring. He thought it was going to voice mail, but then he heard a very sleepy. "Hello?"

"Hi, it's me," he said. He cleared his throat. "I'm sorry I ran out like that."

She didn't say anything for a long time. "I'm sorry I came off like such a bitch."

"Far from it. Not even close to being a bitch. You caught me off guard. All I needed to say to you was, 'no', I didn't sleep with her'. And that's the truth. But I got pissed off."

"I was jealous. She's so pretty and slim and she just seemed to know you. Her hands were all over you and your hands were all over her. I felt like a fool."

Charlie winced. "I'm sorry. I thought if I was nice to her she'd go easy on you. I'm so sorry, Gretchen."

"I'm sorry I was such a possessive bitch. I still can't believe our relationship."

"I wish you'd relax," he said. "Not that I've made it easy for you. Would you like to come out for the game on Saturday?"

"I'd love to, but I can't. I'll be here on Sunday," she said. "Have fun this week, okay?"

"Okay. I'll see you Sunday."

"Good night, Charlie," she said.

"Good night, Gretchen." There was a long pause. "I love you," he whispered.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: I borrowed the Hogwarts School Song from JK Rowling's **_**Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**_**. Special thanks and love to Katy who helped me out with the traditional British meal.--Rita**

Chapter 36

Charlie did have fun the week the team was in Cape Charles. After practice, he organized a pickup game with the Falcons and the reserve teams. He learned more from the play games than watching the team in holograms. The Falcons loved to party as much as the Reds and they showed their rivals some of the best partying places along Chesapeake Bay.

He found himself going back to the out of the way club called _Blues Water _where he listened to the songs of Helena Corner. He enjoyed being alone where he could drink and not be bothered. Helena waved to him when he walked in, but never skipped a beat. Charlie bought her drinks and the talked about England and Hogwarts. He liked the fact that she wasn't impressed with who he was, and that they shared a kinship that only those who had lost family tragically could understand.

She was a hard drinker; admitting she needed to get a little lit before she could get on stage. But once the spot light hit her she took the audience to places they had never been before. After her final set she sat with anyone who would buy her a drink; more often than not, it was Charlie who won the honor.

"You know what I miss more than anything?" she asked sipping the tall glass of firewhiskey and water. Charlie shook his head. "I miss dragon streaks. You just can't find them around here."

Charlie laughed at the irony. "I haven't eaten dragon since I left England. I'm a wrangler on a dragon preserve, so I really don't eat a lot of dragon meat."

Helena laughed loudly. "Probably wouldn't be good for the image, yes? I still love it, though. Speaking of food, my brother, Michael's sending me a survivor package tomorrow. Want to come over for an authentic British meal? There are three other ex-pats living here and we get together about once a week. I'm sure they'd love to meet a fellow Brit."

"Yeah," he said. "Sounds like fun."

"Excellent. Well," she picked up her glass and drained the liquid in one smooth swallow. "It's late. See you tomorrow night."

"Okay. Good night," he said watching her make her way to the back of the club. He stayed another twenty minutes and finished his drink. He tossed a large gold coin on the table and stepped outside into the foggy night. He apparated back to his dorm room. He read his mail and then wrote a short note to Gretchen just to say good night. He was a drunk and sleepy, so he decided not to call and wake her up. Sometimes he tended to get melancholy when he drank, especially if he was homesick.

Early next morning, Charlie was back in the air for his daily exercise. No one else was on the pitch; Coach Popov was leaving when he arrived. Flying cleared his head. Once he was finished, he made his way to the dining room where he ate a light breakfast and drank gallons of coffee. He sat with Jason, Lee, and Alicia, who look worse for wear. Steven came in later complaining about a severe headache and Jack skipped breakfast altogether. The only one who looked chipper was Jordan, who had spent a quiet, romantic evening with Joanna.

"There you are," Charlie said as Joanna slipped in next to her husband, kissing him. She sighed contentedly as she put her feet in the chair across from her.

"Good morning," she said yawning. "I haven't seen much of you lately. Did you straighten out that little problem?"

Charlie grinned. "Yeah, I did. We're all good."

"Excellent. Hey, where are you disappearing to at night? Jordan and I were looking for you last night Jason and Lee haven't seen you either."

Charlie took a bite out of the burrito he'd rolled. "Oh, I found a cool bar off the strip. Very quiet. Really good band. The singer's from England."

"No shit? What's his name?"

"Corner…"

"I knew some Corner's. Ravenclaw, right?" she asked. Joanna had gone to Hogwarts; she was sorted into Gryffindor when Charlie was in his 7th year. She had a big crush on him. It was Joanna who got him into the USA Quidditch League. "Small world, yes?"

"Yeah. I like the place. It's real quiet; serious music. It's called, Blues something or other."

"We'll have to check it out," Jordan said.

"Definitely, if I could stay awake past eight-thirty," she said. She looked at her watch. "Shit, I have to go. See you around, boys," she said, kissing her husband once again.

It rained all day, gale force winds, so the practice was especially intense. The first team scrimmaged with the 2nd team and the game lasted most of the day. By the time the 2nd team's seeker, Holly Bishop, captured the Golden Snitch, both teams were soaking and windblown.

Charlie congratulated Holly on the win. He'd lost sight of the Golden Snitch and just when it reappeared, Holly grabbed it. He would be practicing harder tomorrow.

Charlie got back to his room and stripped off his wet uniform and took a long hot shower. Rhonda had laid his mail on his bed, separated by importance. The first letter was one from his mother, thanking him for the beautiful pictures of Ingrid. She asked six times about Gretchen and mentioned four more times how lovely she was and how much she enjoyed meeting her. You must bring her home with you, his mum told him. If they could just come for Christmas, she wrote. Charlie grinned at his mum's letter and put it aside. He'd answer it when he got home that night.

The next letter was from his friend, Mike, who worked with him at the dragon preserve. He was married to Jessica's cousin, Lindsey. Mike had heard that the Quidditch season was expanding and he was anxious to know if he would be coming back. There was some important research and discoveries being made and he hated that Charlie might miss something. It had to do with potentially a new species of magical creature. Charlie sat down and answered the letter right away, asking many questions about the research. He'd be back in about six to eight weeks, he told Mike. He decided to write a letter to the preserve's director, Jonas, letting him know when he'd be back. He missed the desert and his friends and the peaceful life that he had there.

The rest of the mail were letters from fans. He received a lot of mail from people who adored him or hated him. His critics told him in no uncertain words what a dick he was and that he needed to go back to damn England where he belonged. He also wrote them back and thanked them for taking the time to write. Most of the "I love you" letters asked for autographed pictures and were letters about how he inspired the writer. He answered every letter personally.

He finished the mail around 10 o'clock, got dressed and went to the _Blues Water_ where he was to meet up with Helena and her British friends. When he walked into the bar, Helena waved at him from the stage and pointed to a table in the back. There were three couples sitting at the table and they greeted Charlie warmly. The men stood up and introduced themselves and their dates. The women, who were Americans, recognized Charlie but the men, who were artists or musician types weren't familiar with him at all. All Charlie had going for him was the fact he was British.

"This is for my friend, Charlie, the good looking red head in the back," the audience turned around and stared. Charlie waved. There were several gasps of recognition from the crowd. He smiled and sat down.

She gave a pensive pose, took a deep breath, and starting singing the Hogwarts school song. The crowd erupted in laughter because she was using a peppy, snappy tune, and when she sang, "_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something, please, Whether we be old and bald Or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with filling With some interesting stuff, For now they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff, So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot, Just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot."_

By the time she got to the end of the song, Charlie and the rest were on their feet cheering loudly. He was laughing so hard that he had to wipe the tears out of his eyes. Helena bowed regally and bounded off the stage. Charlie was still clapping and laughing when she got to the table. He hugged her kissed her on her cheek.

"Brilliant!" he said, still laughing. "I don't believe I've heard a better rendition." He sat down and moved over so she could sit next to him.

Helena bowed from the waist and then sat down. She was slightly out of breath. The bartender brought over a glass of firewhiskey, and she downed it in one gulp. She held up the glass in a toast to the customer who had bought the drink.

"So, are you all ready for some spotted dick?" she asked. The three American women blushed and the men laughed heartily. "Let's go."

Helena lived less than two blocks from the club. It was a three story walk up with a view of the Bay. Her friends followed her into the flat. She told everyone to make themselves at home and she excused herself to change clothes. Her three friends knew where the bar was and they made themselves drinks and settled in comfortably. The tall skinny man, Nigel, poured Charlie a firewhiskey. The woman with Nigel tried to get up the courage to speak to Charlie, but all she did was stare at him.

None of the men, Nigel, Roger or Albert, Charlie found out, had attended Hogwarts; they went to schools in Europe, which explained why Charlie didn't recognize any of them. He didn't catch their surnames, but that didn't matter, he figured he'd never see them again. He sat around nodding at their conversation, sipping the firewhiskey. The conversation was mostly about the weather. The weather is Virginia was very humid; Charlie told the story of when he first came to America and thought he was going to melt and spontaneously combust. They seemed to be interested in his job at the dragon preserve, but none of the men followed Quidditch.

Helena came out a few minutes later and told them that the dinner would be ready soon. "I couldn't resist," she confessed, "I prepared two desserts. I had planned just to have the spotted dick, but I'm been craving treacle and I know how much Nigel loves it."

"Excellent!" Nigel said rubbing his hands together.

Helena poured herself a drink and went into the kitchen with Charlie following her.

"You have a nice flat," he said.

"Thanks, I'm rarely here. I hope you're hungry."

"Do you need some help?" he asked, not exactly sure what to do.

She shrugged. "No, it's all done. I hope you enjoy."

Helena got everyone seated and she brought out a feast of Roast Beef and Yorkshire Pudding with Bovril gravy. And as promised, she brought out two desserts, spotted dick with Bird's custard and treacle sponge pudding. By the end of the evening, Charlie and the others were fat and happy. Nigel congratulated Helena for one of the finest treacle sponge puddings he'd had. Charlie loved the Yorkshire pudding; he'd never had individual sizes before; his mum always made a large one, which the twins managed to eat before it got on the table.

Helena's friends began leaving around one o'clock. Charlie was ready to get back to the dorms; he went into the bathroom and by the time he came out, all of her friends were gone. Helena was standing by the liquor cabinet and she offered Charlie one for the road. His hand brushed her as he took the glass and she gave him a lazy smile. She reached out and lightly touched his lips with her finger. Her lips parted slightly and she leaned in and kissed him. She moved her lips over his to deepen the kiss. She brought her hand up to his face, but he caught it in his and held it. He pulled away. Her eyes were glazed and she licked her lips.

"Stay with me tonight," she whispered, leaning into him again. Her lips were inches away from his; all he had to do was lean in to meet hers.

Charlie closed his eyes and took a deep breath and let it out. He pulled away and brought her hand up to his lips. "Sorry," he said. "I have to go." He kissed her hand and let it drop to her side.

He walked toward the door and turned. "Thank you for dinner, Helena. It was great." He smiled at her but she didn't look at him. As soon as he was outside, he disapparated.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Charlie and Jordan watched as Joanna's reserve team beat the snot out of the Chesapeake Bay reserves in a little over forty-five minutes. This was Joanna's first win as coach and she was on cloud nine. Her players performed as they had never done before. She wanted to celebrate and suggested that Charlie take her and Jordan to the blues club he'd told them about.

"Uh, we don't have to go there," Charlie said quickly.

Joanna gave him a look. "Why? You thought it was the greatest place in the universe."

Charlie shrugged. "I just not interested in going there tonight," he said.

"What did you do?" Joanna wouldn't let it alone.

"You remember that singer I told you about from England?"

"Yes," she drew out the word into two syllables, raising her eyebrow.

"She invited me over to her flat for a traditional British dinner. She had three British friends there and their dates…"

"What did you have?" Joanna asked, pinching his arm.

"Ow! Roast beef and Yorkshire puds with Bovril gravy and spotted dick with Bird's custard and treacle sponge pudding," he said.

"You Prick! How could you eat that without me?"She punched him hard in chest.

"Sorry," Charlie said, rubbing his chest. "You said you go to bed by eight-thirty."

Joanna stopped her barrage. "What a minute. I thought the singer was a man," she said.

"No, I never said it was a bloke. Her name is Helena Corner, he said.

"What did you do?" she repeated, crossing her arms over her chest and resting them on her belly.

He shrugged. "I didn't do anything. I was a good boy. You would have been proud of me."

Joanna raised another eyebrow.

"Well, she was interested in something other than food." Charlie rubbed the back of his neck self consciously. "We were both pretty drunk."

"Did you fuck her?" Joanna asked aghast.

"Christ, Joanna. First Linda and now Helena? I'm not some kind of satyr," he snorted. "A little trust would be nice."

Joanna didn't argue with him but she did smile smugly and roll her eyes.

Just to get her off his back, Charlie took Joanna and Jordan to a sea food restaurant for a crab dinner, and then they went to _Blues Water._ Joanna wanted to see Helena. When they walked inside, Helena was on stage and she smiled wanly at Charlie. She missed a beat, though when she saw a very pregnant Joanna on his arm. Jordan was on Joanna's other side and it would have been hard to tell just who was with whom. Both of the men were attentive and Charlie did the ordering; tequila for himself and Jordan and a cherry tonic fizzy for Joanna.

Helena made the rounds after her set. Joanna gave her a big smile when she stopped by the table. She stuck out her hand and Helena looked at it blankly before taking it.

"Charlie told us you were great," Joanna said enthusiastically. "And he was right."

Helena looked at Charlie and smiled. "Thank you," she said turning back to Joanna.

"I'm Joanna Kingsley," she said. "And this is my husband Jordan. I went to Hogwarts, too."

Her eyes lit up. "Oh really? Let me guess, Gryffindor?"

"Yes! _Where dwell the brave at heart_!" She made room for her to sit down.

"And did you go to Hogwarts, too?" she asked Jordan as she sat down next to Joanna.

"No, I'm Canadian," Jordan said.

"Joanna is mad at me for not bringing her along last night," Charlie said.

"Oh, yes," Helena said. "You should have come. Next time you're in town I'll cook you a traditional meal."

"Wonderful!" Joanna clapped her hands together excitedly. "We're leaving on Sunday, but we'll be back next year."

"Oh," Helena looked disappointed. "So soon?"

Helena directed all her conversation to Joanna and avoided Charlie altogether. It wasn't obvious to anyone but Charlie. She laughed and talked and drank, commented on Joanna's girth, asking question after question about her family and when the baby was due. Jordan and Charlie got drunker while Joanna and Helena became best friends. Before too long, Joanna had invited her to visit her in Austin. When they finally left, Joanna talked about her all the way back to the dorms.

Charlie fell across his bed when he got back and went right to sleep still dressed. He woke up around three Saturday morning, forgetting where he was. He took a potion for a headache, and then stripped off his clothes and got back into bed. He dreamed about Hogwarts that night. In his dream he was in the Forbidden Forest following the trail of a unicorn when he turns toward a noise to the left of him. He sees a woman in a flowing gown motion for him to come to her. As he gets closer, he recognizes Helena. Her hair is blowing around her and her gown is flowing. The gown becomes see-through and she is smiling at him. She is asking him to stay with her as she walks closer to him. He could reach out and touch her but as soon as he reaches out, he hears the mournful cry of a unicorn that has been hurt.

"I have to save it," he says, looking toward the noise.

"You can't have us both," she tells him. "Stay with me."

Charlie turns toward the sound.

"You can't choose a unicorn over me," she says.

"But it needs me, I can save it," he turns again.

"It doesn't need your pity."

Charlie woke up to the sound of beating on his door. He pulled on a pair of pants and opened the door. It was Jordan.

"Going to the pitch?" he asked handing him a cup of coffee.

Charlie yawned. "Thanks. What time is it?"

"Five thirty. I didn't know you were going sleep late."

He scratched his head sleepily. "Drank too much, and I took a potion on top of that. Weird dreams. Man, I can't wait to get back to Texas. I think I'll fly back right after the game."

"Missing someone?"

Charlie laughed. "Yeah."

"Joanna sure did latch on to Helena, didn't she?"

Charlie nodded. "I noticed that. I thought it was kind of weird. But Helena's a nice woman and I'm sure Joanna needs a girlfriend to talk to."

Jordan shrugged and nodded. They hit the pitch and flew silently for an hour and a half. Coach was already there and Charlie saw him check his watch when they hit the pitch. Coach was grumbling to himself. The early morning flying was not mandatory, nor was it something any of the other players did, but Popov looked like he expected them to be there and that they were both late.

The game was later that day; it was scheduled for two in the afternoon. The weather was clear and the stands filled early. When the team hit the field, Charlie flew up to see how many Reds' fans there were. One of the team's owners, Guy Bingly was sitting in the stands with a group of fans. Charlie waved to the fans. He thought he was dreaming again because he thought he saw her in the stands. He flew in closer and hopped off his broom and landed, rushed toward her. Gretchen threw her arms around him and he picked her up and kissed her.

"Surprise!" she said, kissing him back.

"I'm so glad you're here," he said. "I was going to go back after the game today, I've missed you." He was kissing her again.

"We're drawing a crowd," she giggled. People were standing around craning their necks to get a look at Charlie and his new girlfriend.

He kissed her temple and whispered. "Thanks for reminding me we aren't alone; I'd hate for your parents watch me make love to you on the WNN."

Gretchen turned very red, but she laughed.

"Hey, Weasley! Get a room!" he turned and saw Joanna waving to him. He held on to Gretchen and waved back. He saw that Helena was standing next to her and he smiled at her. Helena looked away.

"I got to go, Baby," he said, kissing her again. "I'll try to make it short. We've got some major make up sex to do."

She reddened again. "Good luck, sweetheart. I'll be waiting for you right here."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

After a few more stolen kisses, Charlie had to pull himself from Gretchen and he mounted his broom and joined his mates. Jordan was still in the air talking to Joanna and Charlie grabbed his arm on the way down.

The team looked enthusiastic about the game. They had become familiar with the Falcons and there was a genuine bond there. The seeker, Piper Carter, greeted Charlie with a cheery wave; she blew him a kiss. Piper was a very determined young player. Charlie saw her as somewhat immature, but totally devoted to the sport. Her intenseness coupled with her youth made her potentially some of Charlie's biggest competition. Her immaturity made her fly off at the first glimmer of gold, but experience would cure her of that.

Beater Cole Austin was one of the biggest players Charlie had ever seen. His arms were huge and powerful. He was fierce looking and reminded Charlie of Scott Ching of the 'Aumakua Magic in his tenacity.

The Reds flew up together high about the pitch. The players were excited and as usual, Jack was nervous, but he always was. He smiled shyly at Liza Copow, one of the Falcons' chaser, and she grinned and waved at him as she flew by.

"Charlie wants a short game," Jordan told his teammates. "His girlfriend flooed in to surprise him. If we don't let him get worn out, he just might get lucky tonight."

Charlie wagged his eyebrows just as the whistle blew to begin the game. The crowd exploded as the play began; the announcer kept mentioning that this was the highest attendance ever recorded for the Chesapeake Bay Falcons and how the acquisition of the Falcons into the USA Quidditch League proved that this crowd loved its Quidditch. He kept asking his color man what the average attendance was when the team was in the National League. His enthusiasm caused him to miss six Reds' goals and Alicia's spectacular assist. Finally someone from the crowd threw a cup of beer at him, so he started reporting the game, although he managed to mention the crowd a couple of more times.

The Falcons played well, but their chasers still couldn't get past Jordan. Austin and Morgan stepped their efforts at aiming the bludger at him, but Jason and Lee deflected the bludger away from him and toward Piper Carter and Jeremy Gates, the Falcons' keeper.

The good news was the bludgers stayed away from Charlie. He stayed high in the sky where he last spotted the Golden Snitch. Piper got knocked off her broom twice and in a fit of frustration, she flew up to Jason and knocked him off his broom, causing a foul, and giving Charlie the opportunity to focus on the Golden Snitch, which he chased over to the Falcon's goals. The beaters flew next to Charlie and began beating him on his arms and legs with their beaters. The referee blew his whistle and two free shots were allowed for the blatant fouls. The Golden Snitch was over the head of Jeremy Gates, and Charlie plowed through him, securing the Golden Snitch in his outstretched hand. The Reds won 220 – 0!

After the game, both teams landed and one of the worst fist fights in Quidditch history broke out. Jeremy charged Charlie and Jason and Lee tore after Jeremy. Then it became beaters on beaters, chasers on chasers and Charlie and Jordon jumping on the pile. Alicia was punching Piper and Liza and Steven and Aiden were in a wrestling hold. The only one who had been pulled away was Jack. The referee grabbed him and pushed him down and Coach Popov held him back.

The crowd went crazy. They were cheering and when the fight finally ended the crowd booed the officials for separating the two teams.

Everyone was bloodied and bruised. Both teams were fined. Charlie had never seen Popov so angry. He cursed at them in Bulgarian, but the team got the idea. The word 'suspension' and 'banned for life' came up several times as well as confinement to the dorms.

Charlie looked up at the stands and saw Gretchen waiting patiently for him. Okay, so they wouldn't get the romantic evening he'd planned, but he was going to sneak her into the dorm. He was aching for her and he wouldn't a little thing like confinement stop him from spending the night with her.

When the team was finally released, Jordan and Charlie flew up to the stands where their women were waiting for them. Joanna was livid at the other team. Charlie suspected that had she not been pregnant, she'd had joined in the fracas. Gretchen was amused and told him that Xan and Roxie would have enjoyed the game. She was worried about the cut on his head and Charlie swiped at it. The blood had already started to dry.

In the middle of all this, Helena watched silently. She turned her head away when Gretchen kissed Charlie; looking awkward as the third wheel. Joanna and Gretchen were fussing over their men and all she could do was watch.

"Coach is talking about a curfew and having to sleep in the dorm tonight," Charlie said.

"Oh, no," Gretchen said. "I thought…"

"Don't worry about it; you can come back to the dorm with me."

"Are you sure it's all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, baby. Not exactly what I had planned, but we'll have to improvise. I have to make nice for a couple of hours while Coach yells at us some more, but I'll be back. Do you mind sticking around here?"

Gretchen shook her head. "Not at all."

Joanna took her arm. "We'll keep her company. Maybe we can all go out to dinner."

Charlie smiled and nodded. He didn't want to go out to dinner in a crowd of people; he wanted to be alone with Gretchen. He needed to tell her things that he didn't want to put off anymore. He wanted to apologize in person for walking out and getting so mad. He understood why she got mad at him. She needed to be reassured and kissed and loved and made love to.

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply and passionately. He wanted to speak to her with this kiss how he felt. He loved her and he wanted a real relationship with her. No more playing around for him. She made him happy and she made him feel like a protector; her knight.

"Please wait for me," he whispered.

She kissed him. "I'm not going anywhere," she reassured him.

It did take two hours for Popov to punish the team; they left humble and aware that they were role models for young witches and wizards and if anyone EVER disgraced their uniform again, they would be on the road and suspended from play. The team was restricted to the dorms and there was midnight curfew.

Joanna repeated her invitation for Gretchen and Charlie to join her, Jordan, and Helena for dinner and drinks, but Charlie said no thank you and he pulled her away. They went straight way to the inn by the Bay that she had rented for the evening. The room had a lovely view of the Bay which was totally wasted. As soon as the door was closed, Charlie reached for her and she fell into his arms. He tried very hard to take his time, but once again he was caught up in her and he could not get enough. She responded in kind; tearing at his clothes, frustrated that she couldn't get him undressed fast enough. Their lovemaking was intense and passionate and over way too soon. Charlie wanted to take it slower, but his desire for Gretchen overcame his sensibilities.

The first casualty was her lacy bra, which Charlie ripped to shreds. He promised he would fix it, as he threw it over her head.

Gretchen giggled as she reached for the pieces. "I sure hope you can fix it. This is the only bra I brought."

"Oops. My mistake, I can't fix it, looks like you're going to have to go without one," he teased.

"Please, fix it, Charlie," she said, handing him the pieces. She was pouty and so damn irresistible.

"Before we leave," he promised kissing her. "You're a witch," he said, "don't you know the _reparo _hex?"

"Of course I do," she said. "But I am a little rusty. I don't use magic as much as you do."

"Hmm, we're going to have to do something about that. When we get back to Austin, you and I are going to have a magic weekend, and believe me, baby, it'll be magical."


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I'll do better, I promise. There are still a couple of adventures left.--Rita**

Chapter 39

Charlie was back in the dorm by 11:59 pm and Gretchen was with him. He didn't have a roommate, which was the only reason Gretchen agreed to sneak in with him. He refused to leave. She was afraid that he'd be late and get into more trouble, so after he assured her that they would be alone, she agreed to go back with him. They didn't make love, but he held her all night and he woke up in her arms.

It was the first time since he began playing professional Quidditch that he wasn't on the pitch by 5:30. He didn't over sleep; he stayed in bed and watched Gretchen. She slept like a child; innocent and the only sounds she made were peaceful breathing. He watched her as she dreamed, and he wondered what she was dreaming about when she smiled. He was goofy enough to believe that she was dreaming about him.

Christ, he was pathetic. He kissed the tip of her nose. She opened her eyes and smiled. She stretched her arms over her head. "What time is it?" she asked, covering a yawn with the back of her hand.

"Almost seven," he said. "I'm going to have to get going; we're moving out in about an hour. Are you hungry?"

She nodded. "I need to get home," she said, getting out of bed and reaching for her clothes.

"You can fly back with me on the bus."

"I'm sure that's not allowed," Gretchen said. "What did you do to my bra?" she asked, reaching around to unhook it.

"What do you mean?" he asked innocently.

"The cups are too small, my boobs are squished. Please fix it."

He grinned. "Since you asked so nicely," he said. "I need to get a good feel of your size."

"Charlie Weasley!" she said, slapping his hands away, playfully.

He growled and grabbed her around the waist and she fell on top of him, laughing. He rolled over on her and began kissing her. He started off playful, but soon he deepened the kisses until she groaned and began to move with under him. She was eager and ready for him as he undressed her. His hands were trembling as he massaged her creamy white breasts. Dipping his head, he delicately nibbled and licked her nipples, causing her to grab his hair and moan. He took his time as he kissed her and just when she thought she couldn't wait any longer, he was inside her moving rhythmically, their bodies in perfect rhythm.

Their lovemaking was interrupted by a loud beating on the door.

"What?" Charlie asked in a surly tone. Gretchen tried to squirm out from under him, but he held her.

"Are you dead?" the voice asked. It was Jordan.

"Do I sound dead? Go away, I'm busy."

There was more beating on the door.

"Do you have a girl it there?" he heard Joanna ask.

"Yes, and we're busy," Charlie said. He looked down and smiled at Gretchen, who smiled back. This time he did let her up. She grabbed her clothes and ran into the bathroom while Charlie wrapped a bed sheet around his waist. He walked to the door and opened it. "What the fuck do you want?"

"We thought you were dead. You weren't out on the pitch this morning," Jordan began.

"I skipped it this morning, obviously. Come in." He stood aside while his friends walked in. Joanna sat down on the couch and sighed. She rubbed her belly.

"Where's your girl? Did you deflate her?" Joanna asked.

"Very funny. I sneaked Gretchen in last night."

"Hmm, I wanted to tell you something, but it'll wait," Joanna said, struggling to put her feet up on Charlie's bed.

Charlie grabbed his trousers and put them on quickly. He ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm hungry and I need coffee. Gretchen!" he called out to her.

Slowly she opened the door. "Sorry," she said.

"Lord, don't apologize to us," Joanna said. "I should be apologizing to you. Sorry we interrupted."

"Come on, sweetheart, let's go to breakfast," Charlie said, draping his arm around her shoulder and walked her out the door, followed by Jordan and Joanna.

If Gretchen felt shy or embarrassed she sure didn't show it. She walked with him, her head held high. She initiated conversation with the others, and Joanna smiled her approval. She had been afraid Gretchen would always be this wall flower that let the lime light scare her away. No, this was definitely a new Gretchen.

Somehow their conversation led them Charlie's plan for a magical adventure. Joanna agreed that America wizards didn't use magic like their counterparts in Europe and Asia. She didn't understand it either. Too many witches and wizards had interacted too long with muggles and their technology was just as effective as some magic spells of old.

"I think I'll take you camping," Charlie told her. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Gretchen gave Charlie such a look that he burst out laughing. "Don't worry, sweetheart, I wouldn't let anything harm a hair on your gorgeous body."

"I'm not exactly the outdoors type," she said.

"Oh, we won't be outside; we'll be in a tent. Do you trust me?"

She nodded warily.

"It'll be fun."

"I'm kind of more of a city girl, Charlie," she said.

"Gretchen," Charlie said patiently. "You're a witch and I'm a wizard. Trust me. It'll be fun. Just the two of us. Besides, when Quidditch season's over I'm not going to get to see much of you at all."

"What? Why?" she asked, a panicked look came over her face.

"My day job, darling," he said. "I have to report to the Dragon Preserve on the Monday following the last game."

"For how long?"

"Until spring training. You knew this."

"Uh, I'm not sure I did," she said.

They were standing outside the dining room. She'd stopped when he told her about him leaving. She knew he worked at the Dragon Preserve, but for some reason, him going away didn't register in her brain. She thought he'd be coming home nights like he did now.

"It's far out there near Las Cruces and El Paso. I can't come home every night and my schedule is pretty intense; I don't get weekends off."

"Oh," she said. "I'm just getting used to having you around."

Charlie led her into the dining room and the facility was still serving. They followed Joanna to the buffet line. "What were you going to tell me?"

Joanna shook her head. "I'll tell you later," she said taking a bite out of a piece of toast.

Charlie got permission for Gretchen to accompany him on the team's flying bus back to Georgetown. The ride back was noisy and boisterous. After a while the partying subsided and most of the players and staff napped. Jordan went back on the skybus that Joanna and her team were flying. Charlie slept with Gretchen's head his shoulder. She didn't talk much and Charlie was dead tired.

The ride lasted about two hours and they were on the ground before Charlie and the rest of the team woke up. He had one meeting that day, so he told Gretchen to go home and he would come over later. He reminded her about the camping trip. She just smiled weakly.

Although Coach Popov didn't agree, the owner over rode him and gave the team two days off. That was exactly what Charlie needed. He was convinced that once he got her away and showed her how to camp with magic, Gretchen would love it.

He made the arrangements and went to Gretchen's house that evening to give her the good news that the trip was on. She hedged saying that she had to work, but go ahead without her. She said she was afraid she'd get fired if she just didn't show up.

"You won't get fired, darling. There's nothing you could do to get fired. Well, they'd have to can you if you should sell company secrets to the competition, but I know you'd never do that."

"How do you know I won't get fired?" she asked, a little cranky.

"Because my brother hired you and he's the owner."

"What? I got hired because your brother told them to hire me?" she asked.

"Yeah, so? I hear you're doing a great job. Besides you asked me for a recommendation. Don't you remember?"

"Of course I do, but I just thought you were recommending me…"

"I was. I did." He was surprised at the look on her face.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked.

"No, I'm just surprised. I thought I got the job on my merits."

"You did."

"Charlie, you're not making any sense. Oh forget it, I should be grateful."

"Yes, you should," he kidded her. "Come on, baby, don't be mad. You have plenty of time for that once we go on our camping trip."

She had the same look on her face when she agreed to go on their first date.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

If he had given it any real thought, Charlie might have reconsidered his enthusiasm for the camping trip. But he was focused on spending some time alone with Gretchen, proving to her what a good wizard he was. He had no intention of leaving her out in the outdoors without all the creature comforts. She would never know she was out in the middle of nowhere. But that was before it rained the two days.

He magicked the tent to make it enormous inside, with a working bathroom and kitchen. The main room was mostly the round bed. He took special effort to magic satin sheets and lots of pillows. The tent looked like something out of the Arabian Nights. It was very romantic. The fact that the room was almost all bed proved be a problem at first because the wind and rain swept in through the front and back flag, which Charlie quickly magically closed and waterproofed it. The rich carpet got soaked and their feet squished as they walked across the floor. Charlie spent more time drying out the carpet than concentrating on romancing Gretchen.

Charlie had planned to spend the time practicing real magic and working his magic on Gretchen. The good news was that Gretchen was able to practice her magic and was becoming quite brilliant with the "_tergeo," _and "_wingardium leviosa,"_ spells.

At the end of the first day as they lay on the enormous round bed, Gretchen patted Charlie's hand lovingly and said, "Years from now we're going to think about this and laugh."

Charlie growled and kissed her. She giggled as he nibbled her neck and ear.

"You're taking this very well," Charlie said.

"I'm with you," she said.

"But you're not having fun," he said kissing her again.

"I'm with you," she repeated.

"Are you hungry?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yes, a bit."

Charlie started to get up, but Gretchen put her hand across his stomach. "I'll do it." She pulled out her wand and pointed it into the kitchen.

"_Accio ham sandwich,"_ she commanded. She waited. Nothing. "_Accio, beer," she said. _Still nothing. "Crap, what am I doing wrong?"

Charlie looked toward the kitchen. "Oh shit," he said. "I forgot to bring the food. Not a problem," he said. "Minnie!" he called. Suddenly there was a loud pop and Minnie appeared holding Hercules.

"Master Charlie Weasley, sir," she said bowing low.

"We need food and beer, Minnie. Please bring us something to eat."

Right at that moment, a huge flash of lightning flashed outside the tent followed by an ear shattering clap of thunder. Minnie, who was deathly afraid of thunderstorms began shaking. Her knees were buckling and she hid under the covers of the big bed. She shook the whole bed and Hercules, who was just as afraid of storms as his master, began to bark anxiously.

"Minnie," Charlie said tersely. "We need food."

Minnie became crying louder.

"Charlie," Gretchen said, "can't you see she's afraid? There's no rush on the food. We can wait."

Charlie was cranky and frustrated and all he wanted to do was shut the yapping mutt up. The little demon was getting on his last good nerves. "It's her damn job to get me food," he snapped. "That's what she lives for."

Minnie began wailing louder which made Hercules howl louder. Just when Charlie was about to throw the dog outside in the rain, Gretchen grabbed his hand. Minnie threw the covers off her head, jumped off the bed and wrapped her arms around Charlie's ankles.

"Please, Master Charlie, Minnie's sorry! Please forgive Minnie. Minnie loves Master Charlie Weasley, sir. Minnie never disappoint master again!"

"Oh, for crying out loud, Minnie. _Stop it! _I'm sorry I yelled at you. I don't need anything right now. You can go when it stops storming."

She held on to Hercules so the dog stopped barking, and stood in the corner of the room sniffling, muttering what a kind, wonderful master she had and that she had to punish herself for disobeying.

Charlie rolled his eyes and shook his head. Gretchen looked worried that she would actually hurt herself but Charlie said, "I've forbidden you from punishing yourself, Minnie. You cannot do that. I'll come up with a punishment for you."

Gretchen looked at Charlie sharply. "Charlie!" she said, appalled.

"Don't worry, it's not really punishment but it keeps her from ironing her fingers," he said in a low voice.

Minnie, shaking, waited on her punishment. She sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"After the storm, when it quits thundering and you've gone back home after you've given us our food and beer and a bottle of French elf-made wine, I want you to go back into the pantry and rearrange all the canned food in reverse alphabetical order."

Minnie bottom lip quivered. Her pantry was always put in alphabetical order and orderly. That was a very good punishment, she thought. She bowed very low. "Thank you, Master Charlie. You are too good to Minnie." She wiped her nose on the sleeve of her pink sweater.

The thunderstorm lasted another hour and a half, and as soon as the sun peaked out behind the dark cloud, Minnie grabbed Hercules and disapparated with a very loud pop.

By this time, both Charlie and Gretchen were cranky because both were hungry and they had spent the last hour and a half listening to Minnie apologize for being such a bad house elf and putting up with the damn dog yapping, scratching and licking its butt. Charlie was sure that Gretchen had had enough but she never said a word.

Once Minnie returned with the food, Gretchen began making a plate of sandwiches for the two of them while Charlie poured the wine. She still hadn't said a word, but at least she wasn't scowling. She brought the plate to the bed because there was not a table anywhere in the tent and sat it down. She magicked the plates and utensils from the kitchen. Charlie grinned at her, impressed that she was using magic. He handed her a glass of wine and sat down on the bed next to her.

"The food looks good," he said.

She nodded. "Thanks." She held the wine glass in her hand, tapping the side of it. She started to take a big sip of the wine, but he pulled the glass away from her mouth. He kissed her. She sighed and kissed him back.

He held his glass up in a toast. "To us," he said. Gretchen smiled and touched her glass to his and they both drank. Charlie looked like he was going to say something else, but he grabbed one of the sandwiches instead.

"When are you going to the preserve?" she asked finally. She had taken a bite of her sandwich and delicately wiped her mouth with the cloth napkin she'd conjured.

"Two weeks," he said, unless we make it to the final tournament, then four weeks."

"You're going to make the tournament, aren't you?" she asked.

"Don't know. It depends on a couple of things; like if Sweetwater beats Arizona and if we beat Seattle this week."

"Well, I hope you go all the way. That means I get to see you longer," she said.

Charlie didn't tell her that he was anxious to get back to the preserve. He was going to be part of a research team that will be going deep in the Mexican mountains because of the sighting of a new species of magical creature. He wasn't sure if it was a dragon or some similar species. If he didn't go back soon, he'd miss the opportunity. Although Jonas did promise that he would hold a spot for him, so he was confident that he'd get to be a part of the project. He was willing to give up his place on the Reds for this chance, but he'd never tell anyone that, especially Gretchen.

"You understand about me and the Preserve, don't you?" he asked.

"Not really, but I've gotten used to you as a celebrity, I guess I can handle anything at this point. If that's what you want."

"Want what? You? Of course I do. Is my life going to change now?" he shrugged. "I love you being a part of my life. I don't think I'm ready for the ultimate commitment," he grinned. "But I can't imagine my life without you in it. And you must understand how important my work at the preserve is."

"I can't imagine my life without you, either. I think we want the same things. We don't have to make any big decisions right now, do we? Can't we just keep things as they are for now? When you get back to the preserve we both can do some thinking." As she spoke, she wasn't really sure how Charlie would react or for that matter whether there would still be a 'them' when Quidditch season was over. But she wasn't about to give up on the two of them.

Charlie held her and kissed her gently. He whispered, "I love you, Gretchen. I'll always love you. You're right. We do have a lot to think about. Just don't give up on me yet. Promise?"

She touched his face, tracing his strong jaw line with her fingers. "I promise," she said. She thought, _please don't give up on me, either._


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Special thanks to Ellie who created the Seattle Salamanders for the USA Quidditch League. I hope you take the time to check out her amazing logo for the Salamanders at the USAQL web site (link's on my profile). And this chapter is dedicated to Rhon du Gail, nairiefairie, Bad Mum, and rockchick94. Thanks for your encouragement and for hanging in there. -- Rita**

Chapter 41

Charlie woke up early the next day to find the rain hadn't stopped, but at least the tent was water proofed and the inside was dry. The sound of the rain relaxed him and he was at peace for the first time in a long time. Minnie had left enough food for the day so his plan was to get up without Gretchen and surprise her with breakfast in bed. But Gretchen wasn't in bed with him and since the only options were the bathroom and the kitchen, he figured that she was fixing his breakfast.

He walked into the kitchen and noticed that the coffee was on and ready. Gretchen was sitting at the small table staring out the flap on the tent. She hadn't heard him so she was startled when he kissed the back of her neck. She turned around and smiled.

"Go back to bed and I'll make you breakfast," he said, nuzzling her.

"That's sweet of you," she said. "Sit down and I'll get your coffee."

He looked at her; there was still a serene smile on her face, but he sensed that something was wrong. "Everything all right?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, smiling again. "I was just thinking about things."

"Like?" Charlie didn't think he wanted to know, but in the interest of being a good boyfriend, he asked anyway.

"You're leaving in a couple of weeks." Gretchen pulled out her wand and magicked Charlie a large mug and filled it with hot, steaming coffee. "Practice," she said as it floated seamlessly to a spot in front of him on the table.

"Thank you," he said politely.

"You were right; I don't use magic very much. It sure makes life easier." She made the rest of Charlie's breakfast while sitting at the table. He was very impressed.

"You were thinking about my leaving?" he asked casually.

She nodded taking a sip of hot coffee. "Among other things," she said.

Charlie cocked his head to one side. "Like?" he repeated.

"Magic," she said and grinned. He looked at her. "If I promise that I will practice magic every day, study books and the lives of great witches and wizards and make love to you all night long with the lights on and even take a bath with you, would you please take me home?"

Charlie burst out laughing. He jumped up and grabbed her and picked her up. He held her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "Oh, baby," he said, gently releasing her. "Of course we'll leave right now. I'm sorry; I thought this would be a lot more fun for you." He took her hand. "And don't worry, you don't have to study the lives of great witches and wizards."

Gretchen laughed and kissed him. He took her hand they disapparated back to her apartment. As soon as they landed in her living room, Gretchen took his hand and pulled him into her bed room. She pushed him on her bed and began removing her clothes. Charlie sat up on his elbow and watched her as she did a very seductive strip tease. She transformed her bra into pink cotton candy. She moaned as Charlie took his time licking the sticky sugar. The mess got in their hair and all over the bed, but both were too caught up in the erotic play to notice until much later.

They made love playfully, taking their time and spending the rest of the day in bed. While he napped, she prepared a bath for them. She magicked the room full of candles floating around the room. She was basically very shy, so the idea of taking a bath or showering with him made her extremely nervous, but she promised. She filled the tub with scented purple bubbles and flowers, which she knew Charlie would not appreciate, but she wanted to see his expression more than anything else. The charmed the water to stay nice and hot and even made the tub bigger to accommodate the two of them.

She slipped her dressing gown to the floor and she stepped gingerly into the bath tub. The room was lit only by the candles floating above the tub. She closed her eyes and sighed as the warm water covered her. Now Gretchen understood what Charlie meant when he was at peace. This was her serenity; waiting on her lover.

She opened her eyes and he was standing next to the water. He was already naked and her breath caught at how beautifully perfect he was. He slipped in behind her. He picked up her hair and kissed the back of her neck and shoulders. She leaned back against his chest and sighed contently.

"Purple bubbles?" he said with a smile. He was soaping up a large sponge.

She giggled and shrugged. "You look like a purple sort of guy," she said. "And you smell so good," she teased him.

He reached under her arms and began lathering her breasts with the sponge and when his hands were very soapy he dropped the sponge into the water and began massaging her with his fingers.

"Did I ever tell you I'm obsessed with your breasts?" he whispered in her ear.

"Only about a hundred times," she said. "I'm glad you like them; I think they are too big."

Charlie made a happy sound as he continued to lather her breasts. He was very quiet for a long time, enjoying the motion. She responded by moving closer. She groaned and arched her back. He moved her slightly. "Oh!" she exclaimed as he began moving rhythmically inside her. "Oh," she repeated, her breath quickening. She grabbed the sides of the bath tub and leaned forward.

Charlie held her tightly, kissing her neck and shoulders as he moved inside her. He wanted to make it last, but she was already on fire and he felt her shutter with pleasure. His movement became faster and harder until he exploded, holding her tighter still until he collapsed on her. It took a few minutes until their breathing returned to normal. He held her lovingly in his arms.

Now was not the time to say anything. But there was so much he wanted; needed to say to her. He was afraid that whatever came out of his mouth would sound too trite to describe what he was feeling.

"God, I'm going to miss you," he said finally, as he wrapped a very large towel around her.

"I'll be here," she said simply. "I'll always be here for you."

He turned her around and held her. "Even with my bizarre life?"

She shrugged. "Absolutely. I love you, Charlie."

He kissed her again. "I love you, too. We can do this, you know."

"I'd like to believe that. I know you'll be busy with your job and that you'll want to spend your spare time with Ingrid." She looked thoughtfully. "I really would like to take Roxie and Xan for a visit at the Preserve; they'll be home for Halloween."

"That would be great. I'm going with a research group to Mexico and parts of South America, but that won't start until after Halloween. After that I'm pretty much not going to be available for a few months. Mum wanted us to come home for Christmas, but I'm not going to be back." He looked at her and smiled. "Next year we'll go to England."

"I can't wait. Charlie, listen, it'll be okay if you, uh, you know, go out with someone while you're working at the Preserve."

He looked at her incredulously. "Seriously? It wouldn't bother you if I have sex with another woman?"

"It would bother the hell out of me if we were together, but I'm really okay with it. Just don't tell be, okay? I mean if you get on a guilty conscience jag and feel you have to give me details, then I don't want to hear it. I know you look at sex differently than I do." She looked sincere, but Charlie doubted if she really meant what she was saying. The thought of her with another man was enough to make his blood boil.

"I don't believe the opportunity will come up. For one thing, I love you and another, I'm going out to the fucking desert and in the mountains and there isn't a lot of temptation out there," he said.

She grinned. "Well, good."

They spent the rest of the evening together. He had to leave the next morning because the team was traveling to Seattle to play the Salamanders. If the Reds won they were in a good place to be one of the wild card teams if Sweetwater beat the Phoenix.

Charlie invited Gretchen to come to Seattle, but she said she really couldn't this time. It was her auntie's birthday and the family was having a big feast with her family. Her parents were concerned when she went to Chesapeake Bay for their game, so she knew better than to go to Washington. Besides, she felt she and Charlie needed some space. She had to get used to the idea of him being gone. They had gone through a lot in the few short months together, apart and then back together.

Gretchen thought she would never find someone who loved her as she was. She was a ball of insecurities, but she found someone who put up with all that. He was patient and loving as no man had ever been. She had no idea how long their relationship would last, but she was willing to fight this time. Maybe their love would grow or maybe it would die on the vine, but she would be there for him and she knew that he would be there, too.

The Reds beat the Salamanders, but Sweetwater couldn't overcome the powerful Arizona team, so the Reds didn't make the playoffs for the first time since Charlie started playing. Alicia decided to give up Quidditch and went back home to Kansas to be with her widowed mother. The club was looking at one of the reserve players to take her spot. There was a rumor that Coach Popov was trying to recruit his nephew Viktor Krum for the team, but the source of the rumor was traced back to Linda Martinez.

After their last game, Joanna delivered a beautiful baby boy and Jordan named him Brandon Morgan. This time there were no rumblings about who the father was. The kid had dark brown hair and blue eyes like his daddy. Once she got back to work, Joanna was determined to see her reserve team surpass the first team; she was a damn good coach and soon other team were trying to steal her away from the Red Dragons. In the typical Joanna fashion, she told them all to go fuck themselves.

On the last night before Charlie was to leave for the Preserve, he invited the team to his house for an end of the season barbeque. Minnie was in seventh heaven and even the demon dog behaved himself. After everyone had feasted and were fat and happy, they sat on the patio looking out at the harvest moon. Xan had just graduated from school and was planning a trip to Europe. She and Jack were still together and they were trying to figure out a way to tell their parents that they were traveling to Europe together. Roxie was annoyingly Roxie, trying to get her parents to let her go, but they told her she could go as soon as she graduated.

Lee was rather sullen because Alicia was leaving; he had fallen for her although he knew it was in vain. What he didn't know was Alicia was pregnant with his baby and she just didn't want him to know about it. She skipped out early at the party when Joanna started eyeing her suspiciously. She said her goodbyes and wished everyone well. Charlie liked her; she was a strong solid player who was masterful at assists. Everyone speculated on who the next chaser would be. Joanna thought that Margaret Thompson was ready and she would pitch her to the coach and the owners.

Most everyone was happily drinking, except the Wallace's. Minnie kept the beer coming. Charlie looked distracted, but everyone knew he was excited about going to the Preserve. Roxie and Xan were thrilled that they would be going on a private tour of the compound in a few weeks.

Gretchen rounded up several of the beer cans and bottles and started into the kitchen with them. Charlie jumped up to help her. He carried one bottle in and threw it in the rubbish can.

"You don't want to do too much, Minnie will resent it," Charlie said, taking some of the cans away from her and tossing them into a blue plastic container. "Come here," he said taking her hand and pulling her into the living room.

"Charlie," she said. "My parents."

He looked at her confused, but then smiled and kissed her nose. "No, as much as I would love to take you upstairs and love the hell out of you, I just wanted to tell you something and this is probably the last time we'll have any alone time."

She blushed. "Oh, what a dirty mind I have," she giggled. She followed him closely as he led her through the front room and to the stairs.

"Stay right here, I'll be right back. I got you something," he said and bounded up the stairs.

Gretchen watched him as he ran up the stairs. She was distracted for a second by a loud crack; three men she didn't know walked in through the back door. Two of the men were similar in height and build and each wore striking Stetson® hats, but removed them promptly when they entered the room. The third man was strikingly handsome who was dressed in a sporty outfit.

"Hi," he said to her. "You must be Gretchen. Charlie's told us all about you. I'm Travis and these are the two Tex's."

"Hello," she said. "Of course, you're his Austin friends."

Travis bowed regally.

"Howdy, ma'am," the two Tex's said together.

"Is Charlie upstairs?" Travis asked.

Gretchen nodded. "He should be right down."

Just then Charlie came down the stairs. He had something in his hand and he stopped when he saw Travis.

"Amigo," he said. "How the fuck are you? Gretchen, this is Travis, my first American friend. And the two Tex's." He shook their hands and slapped them on the back. "I'm so glad you came. Go on outside and get Minnie to make you a plate. I'll be right out."

After the men had gone outside, Charlie stood looking at the door. He didn't say anything for a long time. He wiped his mouth with his hand, clearly nervous. He started to say something, but closed his mouth and shook his head.

"What's wrong?" Gretchen asked. She felt a knot tighten in her stomach.

Charlie blew out a cleansing breath. "Gretchen," he licked his lips.

"I think I need to sit down," she said. He was frowning.

"Okay," he said and followed her into the living room where she sat down on the first piece of furniture she saw; a gigantic sofa that dominated the living room.

He stood in front of her, which made her more nervous. Finally he sat down next to her. "Gretchen," he repeated. "You know that I love you."

Gretchen swallowed and held her breath waiting on the inevitable 'but', but it never came. She clenched her hands in her lap and waited.

"And since I'm going to be away from you for a while, I wanted to give you something as kind of, uh, a promise." Charlie's face turned very red. "I thought maybe when I get back, we could, you know, maybe talk about, uh." Charlie was sweating. "We could talk about our future. And I would love for you to be my wife."

Gretchen was too stunned to say a word. She watched as he opened a small black box. It was the biggest diamond she had ever seen. "Oh my God," she whispered.

"Shit," Charlie swore. "That didn't come out right."

"No," Gretchen said, "I think you nailed it." She began shaking as she reached to touch the ring. "Are you sure this is what you want?" she wiped away a tear.

"I've never been more sure of anything. I can't imagine my life without you. Gretchen, will you marry me?"

"Oh my God," Gretchen repeated. She put her hand over her mouth. Charlie had stopped breathing and didn't hear her when she whispered, "Yes."

"What? You said yes, right?"

Gretchen laughed and nodded. "Yes!" He took the ring and put it on her finger. He kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried.

"Thank you," he said kissing her again. "Well, you want to go outside and shock the shit out of everyone?"

Gretchen laughed. "Absolutely." They stood up together and held hands as they walked outside.

"Excuse me," Charlie said, grabbing a beer from the table. Everyone turned to look at Charlie expectantly.

"Uh, Gretchen and I are engaged," he said very quickly.

There was stunned silence. Suddenly everyone jumped up and started talking at once. Most of it was, "About fucking time." Xan began screaming before Roxie understood what Charlie said. Joanna almost dropped Brandon as she ran over to him and kissed them both soundly. "I'm so happy," she said, weeping.

The Wallace's took the news a lot better than Charlie thought they would. Tilly cried and immediately began making wedding plans. She almost passed out when she saw the diamond Charlie bought for her. Dan welcomed him into the family and immediately asked if he could get season tickets to all the Red Dragon home games.

The party lasted longer than expected because of all the toasts and the crying, especially Minnie who declared it to be the happiest day of her life. After everyone had _finally_ left, Gretchen stayed behind, even after the glaring look of her father. As she lay in bed next to Charlie, she held up her left hand and inspected her ring appreciatively.

"You didn't have to get me such a big ring, I would have married you without a ring," she said.

"Now you tell me," he said, laughing.

Charlie left the next day for the Preserve. He kissed his fiancée and promised to write and call as much as he could. He was anxious to go because he missed his friends and the dragons and magical creatures. One of these days, he would quit the game and devote all his time to his second love.

Charlie flew the eastern rim and in the peaceful calm, he thought about his life; how much he had grown in the past year and he thought about his future with the woman he loved. There was so much more for him to look forward to in the coming years and he was happy that he had someone to share it with.

The end.


End file.
